When Winter Met Summer
by FullMoonMaiden
Summary: Anna just moved to Arendelle with her mother over winter break and will now be attending Arendelle High as the new semester starts. Elsa is a senior at Arendelle High who lives with her older sister; both of which are still struggling to overcome a rough past. But what will happen when certain relationships take place that make things a little...awkward? Rated M for future chapters
1. Guilty Pleasure

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen! Also, this IS Elsanna, so if you don't like, don't read.** I decided to add in my own character to add to the hilarity that will come in later chapters, so enjoy!

* * *

This was her one true guilty pleasure. She would wait every day and every night, her insides heavy with anticipation, for this heavenly release to be bestowed upon her once every month. The smell, the taste, the feel, the complete and utter bliss that would follow shortly after; it was all well worth the wait.

However, this time she simply could not take the suspense. She had gone without her guilty pleasure last month and her body, and psyche, went on a rampage because of it. That was why she decided, against her better judgment, to succumb to her desires and indulge herself ever so slightly in the near god-like sin that caused her to melt from the inside out. It had only been just enough to coat her finger, but the taste that washed over her tongue and sent her mind into a fog was almost enough to completely undo her.

That was last night. Now it was morning, and she was growing more and more anxious as she watched her alarm clock slowly tick away the bright, neon blue numbers. There was no way she could wait anymore! Why had she teased herself with just the slightest taste of the sweet, strong nectar that had coated her finger? She needed it, and she needed it now!

The young woman threw her navy blue comforter from her thin, nimble frame and rolled onto her knees in one swift movement. Her platinum blonde hair was tousled from its nighttime braid, her bangs were puffed out in all directions, and her baby blue night shirt was sliding off her left shoulder. She swung her long legs out from underneath her and silently planted her feet on the floor. There was a look of sheer determination in her deep, sapphire eyes as she quickly pulled a pair of white-grey speckled shorts over her purple panties and strutted towards the door. Her hand was just about to grasp the doorknob when the small piece of metal began moving on its own.

Her eyes widened as the knob slowly turned. She felt her blood turn ice cold, which was really saying something in her opinion, and she quickly leapt back into her bed; burying herself in the plush confines of her comforter and clutching a small, stuffed snow leopard to her chest. The sound of the door opening ever so slightly on its rusty hinges reverberated in her ears shortly after she had managed to calm her breathing.

"Elsa?" a melodic voice chimed sweetly. "Snow Cub, it's time to wake up. Breakfast is ready."

The girl smiled into her snow leopard and stifled a giggle as the woman's voice filled her with warmth and made her feel safe. She sighed heavily in an attempt to conceal her true feelings and make her visitor think that she had just woken up. "Okay," she droned, "I'll be right down."

A soft _"click"_ sounded through the room and the girl erupted in a fit of giggles as she quickly shuffled out of bed. She never thought it was possible to be so thankful for getting up early in the morning to take a shower until now.

There was an intoxicating aroma permeating through the house as Elsa sashayed through the hall, down the stairs, through the dining room, and into the kitchen doorway with all the grace of a queen. She was normally the picture of sophisticated grace and poise, but when the scent had brutally attacked her senses her normally regal composure reverted to that of a five year old. It was only on days like this that she let herself go.

The young blonde stood in the doorway of the kitchen and stared at the woman standing with her back to her in front of the sink, humming a soft tune as she washed dishes. The woman's hair was even paler than Elsa's, it was actually white, and it reached down to a spot between the mid and small of her back. The locks of snow white were strewn about in a wild fashion that still managed to look attractive, like each frayed piece of hair had been put there on purpose.

That was not all that the blonde noticed though. She also noticed that the white haired woman standing in front of her was clad in only a pair of faded blue jeans and a blue sports bra. And when she ceased washing dishes long enough to tie her beautifully wild hair in a low ponytail, Elsa saw various scars that coated her well-toned back and shoulders; varying in length, depth, visibility, and width. The young woman's eyes immediately fell to the two largest she could find on the older woman's back: a star shape on her left shoulder blade and a deep line that carved its way diagonally from her lower right ribcage to her left hip.

"Welcome to the world of the living, Snow Cub," the woman teased, her voice was warm and kind. She pointed over her shoulder to the plate filled with delectable, chocolate muffins and tall glass of milk sitting on the table. "Your breakfast is over there."

Elsa turned her attention to the plate and a large smile coveted her lips. She quickly sat down and held one of the warm muffins in her hands, letting the smell of the fresh pastry swim in her mind as the warmth spread through her fingers. It was like heaven had manifested in her hand and was gently caressing her sense of smell and touch.

The intoxication was short lived, however, as her nimble fingers quickly and neatly removed the paper cup wrapped around the bottom of the chocolate muffin. Small strings of chocolate from melted chocolate chips followed the paper, but she did not care. She licked the melted chocolate from her fingers and bit into the crispy muffin top. A soft moan of delight escaped her throat as she wiggled happily in her seat. This was her guilty pleasure that she had waited two months for, and it was worth it.

A small chuckle filled Elsa's ears as the older woman sat down at the table next to her. The blonde quickly composed herself and sat up straight. "What might I ask is so funny?"

The white haired woman leaned back in her chair and swiped a muffin from Elsa's plate. "You are, Snow Cub." She took a bite of muffin and wiped a small speck of chocolate off of her lip with the back of her hand before wiping it off on her jeans. "The Ice Queen of Arendelle High, the emotionless mistress of ice and snow, is sitting at the breakfast table in a shirt that's at least two sizes too big for her, her hair in a mess, and wiggling and giggling to herself like a five year old girl as she devours an unsuspecting double chocolate rum muffin. You're so evil."

Elsa pouted slightly as she took another bite of her warm muffin. "Did you have to bring up that ridiculous nickname everyone at school insists on calling me?" She swallowed and wiped her face with her napkin before continuing. "It's not my fault that I cannot get along with the people from my school."

"Elsa," the white haired woman raised an eyebrow at the blonde, "your only two friends are Olaf and Marshmallow, and you are kind of cold to everyone else."

The blonde's pout instantly vanished. She _hated_ it when the woman sitting by her did that. She absolutely _despised _it. Not because of the patronizing "oh really?" look, oh no, but because of her eyes. Her eyes were a bright red that were caught somewhere between crimson and blood red. They could always see right through Elsa, and that was what she hated. She could not hide anything from those eyes, and the bitch knew it.

"Olaf and Marshmallow are just persistent," the blonde quipped, a faint blush coating her cheeks. "No one else will put up with them except for me. I feel bad for them, so I let them hang around."

The white haired woman kept her eyebrow cocked and she wolfed down the rest of her muffin in one bite. "I'm not judging you, Elsa," she mumbled through a mouth full of food. "I'm glad you have at least two friends in the senior class. They're not bad boys."

Elsa smiled at that. It was true. Olaf and Marshall, or Marshmallow as everyone called him, were the only set of twins in her class, though not identical twins. Olaf was a puny boy who looked like he had sticks for arms, black hair, and had an awkward obsession for warm hugs. Marshmallow was a giant. He towered over most of the football players at the school in both height and muscle mass. But despite his intimidating stature, he was a big softy with a gooey center.

The two boys had accidentally caught her crying by herself behind the bleachers in the gym after school one day during their freshman year and had refused to leave her alone until she had stopped crying. They had showered her with hugs and cheesy jokes until she was laughing so hard she was crying again. They had been inseparable ever since.

Elsa hummed slightly in humor and finished her muffin, moving on to her second and even third before looking over at the older woman sitting next to her. The scars that had been on her back were also on her front, though not as severe. Her flat stomach had a few scattered, faint scars that were still visible, and there were some scars peppered on her right ribcage, but the most noticeable was, once again, on her left shoulder; just above her breast.

The blonde stopped chewing and lowered her muffin as memories flashed through her mind.

"Stop staring," the white haired woman said firmly. "It's not polite. You might make me feel like I'm unattractive." She finished her explanation with a forced chuckle and a playful wink.

Elsa struggled to smile and stared blankly at her plate. She had suddenly lost her appetite.

The white haired woman noticed the shift in the blonde's behavior and sighed. "Elsa, stop thinking about it. The past is in the past. There's nothing you can do to change what happened. The most we can do is move on."

Elsa continued to sit in her chair and stare blankly at her plate. "Don't…"

"Hmm?" The white haired woman scooted closer to the younger girl. "What was that?"

Elsa turned to the woman and stared into her beautiful, red eyes. "Don't joke about not being attractive. You're beautiful."

The white haired woman looked as though she was at a loss for words. A soft smile spread across her lips and she ruffled the blonde's already messy hair. "Thanks, Snow Cub. I appreciate it, but," she stretched and stood from the table, "we both know that you're the prettiest out of the two of us. At least you have mom's eyes. I got that bastards pigment deficiency," she pointed to her eyes and stuck her tongue out.

Elsa giggled slightly. "I like your eyes. You look exotic. Blue eyes are so common around here, it's barely even attractive."

"Yeah, because red eyes are just what I need to pick up all the bitches," the white haired woman joked. "One look from me and most people run in fear screaming!" She threw her hand to her forehead and pretended to swoon. "_Someone save the children! There's an albino witch flying around on a dogsled trying to cast a spell on us!_"

That was it. Elsa burst out laughing and did not stop until she was on the verge of tears. "Oh!...Ouch!...Ceili, please, don't do that!...I can…I can't breathe!"

The white haired woman laughed and held her sides from the force. "Sorry, baby girl. I couldn't help myself." She took the plate and empty glass of milk from the table and put them in the sink.

It took at least five minutes for Elsa to finally calm down enough to wipe the tears out of her eyes. She smiled at Ceili's back as she washed the dirty dishes again before she got up and hugged her from behind. She noted how she was shorter than the older girl, not by much, but enough to comfortably rest her head on the back of her shoulder and barely see over the bare skin.

"I love you, big sis," she whispered.

The woman stiffened slightly but relaxed almost instantly. "Love you too, Snow Cub."

Elsa smiled happily then stared at the floor in thought. "You know…my birthday is next week."

"I know that. You didn't think I forgot, did you?" Ceili teased as she reached up and plopped a finger full of suds on her younger sister's forehead.

"No…I know you wouldn't forget," Elsa nibbled at her lip. "I was just thinking that your birthday will be in a month…"

The white haired woman stiffened again, only this time she did not relax as she continued washing the already clean plate in her hands. "That's right."

"I apologize, but…how old will you be again?" Elsa asked. She knew perfectly well how old her older sister was going to be, but this was the best way she could tread on this thin ice of a subject.

There was silence from the older girl. The two sisters stood in silence for what felt like an eternity. Finally, the elder cleared her throat.

"Well, you'll be eighteen, so that'll make me an old hag." Ceili laughed warmly at the pout she could feel her younger sister giving her. "Okay, okay, Snow Cub, I'll be twenty-five."

Elsa swallowed hard. "Do you…have a date for your birthday?"

Ceili stopped moving. "Just you, Elsa…"

"When are you going to start dating someone?"

The words had left Elsa's mouth before she had time to think about what she said. Her eyes widened at what she had just said, and she held the girl in front of her tighter. The older girl's body was hard as stone.

"Elsa, we've already discussed this," the white haired woman stated firmly.

"I know! It's just…" Elsa felt tears pricking at her eyes, but she refused to let them show now. She quickly composed herself and became the Ice Queen that everyone at school loved to call her.

Ceili ripped herself from her younger sister's grip and set the girl down in one of the kitchen chairs. "Elsa," she locked her eyes with the girl sitting in front of her and put on her most authoritative tone, "don't you even think about finishing that sentence. It's difficult for me to find someone to…date…because I'm busy. I have the center to run, meetings to attend, you to look after; it's just a lot of stuff to worry about. The last thing I need is a relationship to add to the chaos that is my life. Besides, you know I'm not exactly into boys."

Elsa kept her mask in place. "I never asked if you had a date with a boy."

The elder sister sighed and shook her head as a smile spread across her lips. "You want me to get into the dating world?"

The platinum blonde nodded.

"Alright," Ceili stepped back and returned to the sink.

Elsa stared wide eyed in shock. "Wait…what?"

"I said 'alright'," the white haired woman repeated with the warmest tone she could muster.

Elsa's whole world seemed to crumble around her. Her older sister just agreed to get back into the dating scene so easily. They had discussed this multiple times before, and each time ended in a horrible argument that left the two sisters giving each other the silent treatment for at least two days. Why had she given in so easily now?

"Only if you do one thing," Ceili added.

"What's that?" Elsa asked skeptically.

The older woman glanced back at her younger sister with a mischievous grin on her face. "I'll get into the dating game again when you finally come out of the closet."

Elsa's face exploded in fire. "W-WHAT?"

Ceili smirked in triumph. "Oh, come on, Elsa. Don't even try to tell me you're not swinging for the other team. I'm bisexual, leaning more towards women. I can tell."

Elsa felt her insides churn like butter. How had her older sister found out about her curiosity? Sure, she had maybe looked at the occasional Victoria's Secret catalog a little bit too long, or maybe she had just gotten caught watching a gay interest movie on Netflix just to see what it was like. But she had been so careful! How could she have _known_?

The two sisters stared at each other in a gaze lockdown. Elsa's cool, blue eyes were boring into her older sister's fiery red ones. They both knew who would win this round.

"F-Fine," Elsa stammered and mentally kicked herself for it.

Ceili smirked. "Well, I'm waiting."

It was silent for a few minutes before Elsa folded her arms across her stomach. "Could you help me do my hair?"

The older girl giggled slightly. "Sure, Snow Cub, I can do that." She left the kitchen to grab a brush out of the bathroom.

Elsa waited until the sound of her sister's bare feet padding across the floor was completely gone before she muttered a small sentence under her breath. Even she could barely hear what she had said, but she had the strangest feeling that the elder of the two had. It was almost unsettling how much her older sister was more like a mother to her.

As far as she was concerned, her older sister _was_ her mother.

The blonde was jerked from her thoughts as she suddenly felt a tingling sensation run through her scalp. Ceili had returned sometime while she was distracted, untangled her braid, and was now brushing her hair gently. A small, child-like smile spread across Elsa's lips as she settled back and allowed all of her thoughts to disappear.

"You can take the snowmobile to school," Ceili informed as she gently pulled the platinum blonde locks back into a French braid. "We got quite a bit of snow last night, so I would feel better if you drove that instead of your car."

Elsa hummed in agreement. On the inside, she was squealing like a little girl, but she was too soothed to care. This was one of her guilty pleasures after all.


	2. Beasts

"Anna, wake up or you'll be late for school!"

The sound of her mother's voice caused the young strawberry blonde to scramble from her bed and land on the floor of her bedroom in a tangled heap of blankets. She clawed her way out of the cocoon and gasped for air once her head was free. "Okay!" she called back.

The red haired teen quickly, more average speed, detangled herself from her blankets and grabbed the remote to her stereo. She pressed the "On" button and her favorite band, Roaring Wolves and Snow Leopards, blasted through the speakers. She rushed to her wardrobe while stripping out of her baggy, pink pajama pants and red t-shirt; replacing them with a pair of brown pants and a green, V-neck sweater with a white tank top underneath while dancing and singing with a shimmy here and there that was supposed to be seductive in order to match the current song. When she finished dressing, she stood in front of her mirror and smiled at herself as she braided her hair into two pigtails in an attempt to tame the snarling mess.

For some reason, she would always try to count the freckles on her face whenever she braided her hair. It was just something that happened one morning when she was little and had turned into a habit. Occasionally she would lock her gaze with herself and make a funny face at the blue-green eyes staring back at her, only to giggle at how silly she actually was.

She grabbed her coat and backpack and slid down the fireman's pole located in the corner of her room; landing in the corner of the entryway. A wild giggle shook the girl from head to toe as she jumped up and down. "I love this new house!"

"I'm glad to hear that," a calming voice replied.

Anna spun around and nearly fell over her own two feet. She grabbed onto the pole to keep herself from falling over. "Mom, don't sneak up on me like that! I could have died!"

The older woman rolled her eyes with a smile and shook her head. "Honey, I hardly doubt you would have died from falling over. You're just letting your sixteen year old exaggerations get the better of you."

The teen stuck her bottom lip out in the most frustrated pout she could muster. "How do you know? I could have cracked my head open on the wall?"

"Maybe I should have that pole taken out so we don't have to worry about it," the woman teased.

Anna's eyes grew wide and she hugged the pole tight. "No! It's fine! You're right! I'm just letting my teenage exaggerations run rampant!"

The strawberry blonde watched in embarrassment as her mother laughed at her immature rebuttal. Her mother had a calming voice and a beautiful laugh. She had dark brown hair that was tied up in a bun and lavender eyes; as well as an air around her that caused most people to treat her like royalty. It was a wonder that the woman was single.

Anna's pout only increased as she thought about her mother's graceful disposition and personality. How come none of it had been passed off to her? She was a klutzy, obnoxious, impulsive girl who liked adventure and getting into things she knew she probably shouldn't. Her mother was practically a queen. It just wasn't fair sometimes!

"Alright, Anna, are you ready for your first day at a new school?" the older woman asked, either not noticing the rather large pout on her daughter's face, or completely ignoring it all together.

The strawberry red head's eyes sparkled in excitement. "You bet! I can't wait to meet everyone! This is going to be so much fun! I wonder how many people will be in my class. Do you think anyone there listens to Roaring Wolves and Snow Leopards? I hope so! That's such an awesome band!" She quickly slipped on her jacket and threw her backpack over her shoulder while slipping into her boots. "Ready!"

"Hold on, Feisty Pants," Anna's mother sighs humorously. She hands the girl a plate full of food. "You're not going anywhere until you have some breakfast."

Anna felt her stomach rumble and laughed awkwardly to herself. "I guess I can't argue with that." She took the plate and devoured its contents in under a minute.

"Okay, I'm done! Thanks, Mom," she handed the plate and utensils to the brown haired woman and hugged her tightly. "What are you going to do today?"

The older woman shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure. I don't start work until tomorrow, so I could unpack a little more, or I could drive around town and see what there is to do."

Anna laughed lightly to herself and winked at her mother. "Just make sure you let me know if you meet anyone _special_."

The brunette's jaw nearly dropped at the complete shock at what her daughter had just implied. "Young lady!"

"Gotta go, Mom! Bye!" Anna sprinted from the house before her mother had the chance to scold her for being severely blunt. It wasn't her fault. In the sixteen years she had been alive, she had never seen her mother in an actual relationship. She had been through basic health classes in junior high school and knew what it took for a woman to get pregnant and have a child, but her mother just did not seem like the kind of person who would actually do that. She had even considered the option that she had secretly been adopted, but was proven wrong when her mother showed her the picture of her after she was born; being held in her mother's arms, wrapped in a soft, pink blanket.

Sure, the older woman had gone on a few casual dates once Anna was able to take care of herself, but none of them ever got a second date. The strawberry blonde was beginning to wonder if the dates were even real. Her mother was an attractive woman, and still very young, so why didn't she ever go on more dates? There had to have been hundreds of men who would be more than happy to have the chance to date her.

Anna's mind was so far along in her thoughts that she had not noticed that she was almost at her new school, Arendelle High. Nor had she noticed a dark blue snowmobile suddenly launch over the snowdrift on her right until the machine was almost on top of her.

"Look out!" a bell-like voice shouted over the roar of the engine.

The strawberry haired teen whirled around and leapt backwards just in time to avoid getting run over by the snow spewing machine. "_What_ the _Hell_?"

The snowmobile landed hard, throwing its driver off the seat as it bounced off the frozen ground of the football field. The beast roared again as the throttle was cranked and the person controlling it was knocked off by a low hanging tree branch in the textbook example of a clothesline. An audible _thud_ could be heard as the driver slammed into the compact snow.

"Oh my god!" Anna exclaimed and rushed over to where the person was groaning on the cold ground. "Are you alright?"

The driver quickly unbuckled their helmet and pulled it over their head. What Anna saw made her breath catch in her throat.

She was absolutely _beautiful!_ No, she was_ gorgeous_! She had shimmering, platinum blonde hair that sparkled white in the early morning sun, her skin was fair and had almost undetectable freckles painted across her nose, and her eyes were a deep, midnight blue that seemed to peer right into her soul. The strawberry blonde felt like she was drowning in those eyes, but she would have gladly plunged deeper into those icy waters if it meant she could stare at them forever.

"Wow, you're gorgeous!" she finally breathed.

The blonde girl slowly braced herself on her elbows and looked at the red head for the first time. Her face instantly changed from severely irritated, to completely shocked, bewildered, and…was that a blush creeping into her cheeks?

"What?" the girl asked in surprise. God, her voice was as beautiful as she was!

Anna suddenly flushed bright red at the realization of what she just said. "Oh! No! I-I didn't mean to say you were gorgeous! I mean you are gorgeous. You're probably the most beautiful girl I've ever met. I just wasn't thinking when I said that! Agh! I'm doing it again! I'm so sorry! I meant to ask if you were alright! God, your eyes are absolutely sparkling. Wait…what?"

The blonde simply blinked in disbelief as her ear was raped with the overabundance of unnecessary information the adorable girl was stammering. It was strange, but she found the still ranting, flabbergasted strawberry blonde to be oddly charming. It was not often that someone talked to her so openly, much less called her beautiful. She could feel a blush creeping up her neck to her cheeks, but she quickly composed herself and tried to smile despite the pain in the crook of her neck.

"It's quite alright," she cut into Anna's stammering with a regal tone that gave the girl shivers up and down her spine. "I should have paid more attention to where I was going. I was not expecting someone to be on the other side of that mound of snow."

Anna felt her blush only increase as the blonde suddenly turned and peered into her eyes with a sultry gaze that would have had sinful thoughts running through the mind of even the strictest nun. "Are you alright?" The angel asked.

The strawberry blonde had to kick the button in her mind that sent a kick start to her lungs in order to get them working again. "Y-Yeah…I'm just fine…"

The two girls stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. They probably would have too if the blonde had not suddenly leapt up from her sitting position and scanned the field frantically. "Shit! Where's my sled?"

Anna snapped out of her fantasy world at the sound of the girl cursing. She had not expected someone so composed and beautiful to use such language, but she didn't think too hard on it. That just meant that she really was human and not an angel or a figment of her imagination.

"Your what?" the pigtailed girl asked confusingly. She had suddenly noticed that the girl standing in front of her was wearing a pair of black, wind resistant pants and a steel blue jacket that looked more like it was meant for mid fall or late spring instead of the middle of winter. How was this girl not freezing?

The blonde quickly glanced down at the girl still kneeling on the ground before continuing her search of the field. "My sled, you know my snowmobile. Well, it's not actually mine. It's my sister's. She said I could drive it to school today since she didn't trust the roads." The girl quickly ran her gloved hands through her platinum locks in horror. "She is going to_** kill**_ me if I wrecked her sled!"

Anna had to bite her lip to keep herself from snickering. "Kill you? Come on. Don't you think that's a bit extreme?"

"I'm sure she would probably say something along the lines of "I'd rather have a broken snowmobile than a dead sister," but you never-"The blonde goddess stopped in mid-sentence and tore down the field.

"Wait, where are you going?" Anna yelled and quickly bolted after her. She could not believe how _fast_ this girl was running! It was almost as if she was gliding over the thigh deep snow instead of trudging through it.

The two girls finally made it to the dark blue snowmobile and the blonde sighed in relief as she gave the machine a once over. Nothing was broken; there were no scratches, no dents. She felt a huge weight suddenly lift from her shoulders. She would live to see eighteen after all.

Anna held herself up on her knees as she gasped for breath. "Has anyone….ever told you that…you are WAY…too…fast? I've never….seen anyone run like that on a track…much less through deep snow like this!"

"I'm sorry," the blonde giggled behind her hand at the freckled faced girl panting next to her. "Adrenaline is a dangerous thing."

It took a good minute before Anna was able to form coherent sentences. She took a deep breath and exhaled dramatically before quickly jumping where she stood and smiled widely at the blonde. "I'm sorry. I never told you my name!" She held out her mitted hand. "I'm Anna, Anna Summers. I just moved here over winter break."

The blonde raised her eyebrows slightly through her mask. That explains why she had never seen this girl before. She practically knew everyone in the town, so it was unusual for her to run into someone she did not know.

The beautiful, blue eyed girl took the strawberry blonde's hand gently, but firmly. "Elsa Winter. Actually, it's a hyphenated last name, but I go by Winter. My sister goes as the other half of the name."

"Ooooh," Anna smiled and wiggled, "what's your full name?"

The blonde, Elsa, thought for a minute before smiling. "Winter-Wolf."

Anna gasped in awe. "That sounds so _cool_!"

Elsa smiled and hummed a laugh. "I guess so." She looked down and realized she was still holding the other girl's hand.

She was just about to apologize when a loud bell chimed through the frosty air.

"A bell?" Anna's eyes widened. "Oh no! That was the first bell! I can't be late for school! It's only my first day! What kind of first impression would that make?"

Elsa straddled the snowmobile and turned the key while putting on a pair of sunglasses. The engine roared to life and she handed her helmet to the rambling girl standing next to her. "Here, put this on and hold on to me tight. We are going to have to book to get to class in time."

Anna's gaze shifted from the helmet in her hands, to Elsa, to the monstrous machine sitting between the beautiful girl's legs at a rate of a hundred in ten seconds. She had never ridden a snowmobile before. The low rumbling coming from the beast was sending vibrations through her feet and torso as it reverberated through the air. There was no doubt her mother would be fit to be tied if she ever found out, but she could not be late to class!

She quickly slammed the helmet onto her head, jumped onto the mechanical beast, and held onto Elsa for dear life. Her eyes pinching shut as she pressed herself into the girl's back. There was a strange comfort in being so…intimately close to this new girl.

"Ready!" She squeaked, not completely sure she wanted to ride the growling beast between her legs.

Elsa felt a fresh blush completely take over her face as she felt the girl behind her snuggle into her like a frightened child. Her arms were strangely strong for a girl so small, and it felt like she was going to suffocate. However, it was not because of the death grip coiling around her waist.

The blonde shook her head and slipped on a portion of her Ice Queen mask as she revved the engine. "Alright," she shouted over the roar of the engine, "hold on, Anna!"

The great snow beast lurched forward and sped along the snow like a demon escaping Hell. An exaggerated roar split through the calm, cold air from the mighty machine, but there were two voices that somehow carried over the roar of the monster. One voice was screaming in pure excitement, and the other was screaming in sheer terror.

Across town from where the two high school girls were plummeting through the snowy drifts on the football field to get to class on-time, a brown haired woman was sitting awkwardly in a café. She had heard about the small establishment while she was wandering around town to see what this new place had to offer. A fairly short, older gentleman with an obvious toupee and white moustache had mentioned it while she had gotten groceries the previous day, and it had tweaked her curiosity.

Wandering Oaken's Café and Spirits was what it was called, and she felt more than out of place at the local hot spot. The owner of the establishment was a nice enough man, though his stature was intimidating enough to say otherwise. When she had entered the small café and walked up to the diner counter, the man had stood up and wiggled his fingers at her while grinning a toothy smile while welcoming her with a very bubbly, "Yoo-Hoo! Welcome to Wandering Oaken's Café and Spirits! I can tell you're new to Arendelle. What can I get for you, dear?"

The woman had simply stared wide eyed at the lumbering man staring down at her. He had to have been at least two heads taller than her, and his voice was kind and gentle, which completely did not match the booming sound that reverberated through the air. He was wearing a green stocking hat with golden hair just barely sticking out underneath, a thick, blonde moustache that somehow managed to turn into muttonchops that dipped under his hat, and a very Christmassy sweater with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The look on her face must have showed how nervous she was because he merely chuckled and sat back down so he was only half a head taller than her.

"Don't worry, dear," the owner said sweetly. "I'm not as intimidating as I look. What brings you to Arendelle? We don't usually get too many tourists during the winter months since we're best known for our summers."

The brown haired woman relaxed somewhat and took a seat at the counter. There were plenty of tables and chairs around the establishment, but she could use the company. Who knew? Maybe she could be friends with this man. It had been quite some time since she had a decent relationship with anyone other than her daughter.

"I actually just moved here a couple of weeks ago," she explained. "My daughter and I moved here from Corona. Have you heard of it?"

The bubbly man thought for a minute and his eyebrows sagged sadly, though his smile was still beaming at her. "Sorry, I can't say I have," he apologized. His thick accent made it a little difficult to understand him.

The woman sighed internally but managed to keep a smile. Not very many people had heard of Corona, but that was why she had moved here with her daughter. They both needed a fresh start, and she had heard from her sister that Arendelle was a fantastic place to start over.

"I'm sorry, dear," the bouldering man apologized. "I never caught your name? I like to know all of my patrons. It makes each person's visit more comforting."

The woman smiled and held out her hand with as much grace as she could. "My name is Lily, Lily Summers."

The bubbly man smiled from ear to ear and crushed her in a hug from over the counter. "It's nice to meet you, Lily. My name is Oaken. I'm the owner of this friendly little café. My family also works here," he turned to the kitchen and wiggled his fingers. "Yoo-Hoo! Hi, family!"

A large group of people suddenly appeared in the doorway and wiggled their fingers back at them while whistling the same "Yoo-Hoo" as Oaken. Lily could not help but giggle.

After about ten minutes of idle chatting, the owner, Oaken, had given her a menu and walked her over to one of the best seats in the house. He had to explain to her that the counter was usually busy with people coming in to grab a quick coffee and that he would hate to have someone spill their coffee all over her beautiful purple blouse. She had scanned the menu and ordered an Eggnog Latte and a slice of coffee cake.

She was surprised when her server returned after ten minutes with a giant cup of coffee with a coffee cake slice the size of her purse. The blueberries in the baked good alone were almost the size of quarters, but the smell alone was enough to cause her mouth to water. She had to quickly place her finger to her lips to make sure she didn't end up drooling.

Now she was sitting at a small table next to the window of a warm café, her latte and coffee cake half gone, and looking through the fairly busy establishment with nervous eyes. She saw Oaken bustling around behind the counter, giving people who she could only guess were regulars their coffee and/or pastry before clapping them on the back and sending them out the door with a smile. The atmosphere felt so welcoming; it was like a family holiday.

That was why she felt so nervous. It was not because of the fact that some of the people were drinking hard liquor this early in the morning, some with their coffee and some without. No, it was because everyone in the café seemed to know each other so well, like they were family. And here she was sitting by herself. No one to talk to; no one coming over to clap their hand on her shoulder and laugh with her over something insignificant. She was alone in this warm and friendly café, and that made her nervous.

A heavy sigh escaped her lips and she took another sip of her latte. A shadow suddenly surrounded her and she looked up. Oaken was smiling down at her with a sad look in his eyes.

"I know that sigh," he piped. "What's wrong, dear? Is the food not to your liking?"

"Oh, no! That's not it at all!" Lily blushed slightly. "The food is absolutely wonderful, and this place is so warm and inviting. It's like Christmas from when you were a child here…"

Oaken noticed her voice trail off. "Ah, I see. And that's the problem? This is such a warm, family setting and you feel like the black sheep, ya?"

Lily's eyes widened slightly. How had he guessed it so easily? She knew her daughter was an open book when it came to her thoughts and emotions. She supposed she had to get that from somewhere though.

The large man chuckled slightly and put his giant hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, dear. You're still new to the area. Plenty of people are more than willing to open up and get to know everyone when given the chance. Arendelle is like one large family."

He stopped and looked out the window. A giant smile spread across his face as a booming laugh escaped his lips. "The perfect example is just about to walk through the door now!"

Lily raised an eyebrow questioningly and gazed out the vast window. A person was dismounting what looked like a dogsled with three gigantic dogs that looked more like wolves harnessed into the line. They were only wearing a pair of dark grey pants, black, fingerless gloves, ski goggles, a purple stocking hat, and a black and blue jacket that looked more like a spring rain coat. The person stripped themselves of the hat, goggles, and coat; stuffing them into the sled before pulling out three chunks of off colored ice and feeding them to the giant, furry dogs.

Lily felt her eyes widen slightly as the person turned to face the café. She had snow white hair and a dazzling smile that almost seemed to reflect the sunlight; her two canines were a little more pointed than most people's, she noted to herself. But what caught her attention the most were her eyes. They were like sparkling garnets that matched the red flannel she was wearing.

Oaken practically skipped to the counter as the woman disappeared from view. "The Beast Queen is here!"

Lily snapped her head in the man's direction and stared at him in complete disbelief. How could this happy, bubbly man call someone a name like that? He sounded so joyous about the name, but the name itself sounded like it should have been an insult.

The bell tinkled joyously and the white haired woman stepped into the café. A large smile nearly split her face in half as she laughed warmly. "Alright, who missed me?"

A roar of cheers erupted throughout the establishment. Everyone in the café was welcoming this woman; most of them had even gotten up from their seats and rushed over to give her a hug or clap her on the back. Lily just stared in awe at the whole situation. This woman was called the "Beast Queen" and yet everyone welcomed her so openly? Was everyone here completely insane?

Once the crowd of people dispersed, the "Beast Queen" made her way over to the counter and hugged Oaken tightly around the neck.

"How are you, Mountain Man?" she laughed heartily. Her voice was warm and inviting. It was almost enough to make Lily melt in her seat.

"I'm just swell, dear!" Oaken laughed back. "How are you? More importantly, how does it feel being so old? Your little snow leopard's birthday is next week. That means your birthday is only a month away." The mountain man laughed as he teased the white haired woman at the counter.

"Ugh! Don't remind me!" the Beast Queen dramatized. "I'm nowhere _near_ old enough to have a senior in high school!"

This caught Lily's attention. So this woman had a child in high school too? But she looked so _young_! Granted, the brunette knew she did not look her age, nor was she exactly the average age of most high school mothers either.

Oaken boomed an earth shattering laugh. "So, how are you and the little girl?"

The Beast Queen smiled thoughtfully. "I'm doing great, but I think I'm going to strangle that girl. That little brat stole my denim shirt this morning! I had it sitting on the hook in the kitchen, and when I went to put it on it was gone!"

"You know she loves you very much," Oaken giggled. "She probably just wanted to dress like you. Isn't that how children work?"

A slight giggle escaped the Beast Queen's lips as she rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

The two talked for a few more minutes, but Lily couldn't quite hear what they were saying. Suddenly, Oaken stood up and went back to the kitchen; leaving the Beast Queen to lean her back against the counter and look in the brunette's direction. Their eyes met and the lavender eyed woman froze.

There was a puzzled look on the white haired woman's face at first, but it was quickly replaced with a charming smile that sent a wave of warmth to the pit of the brunette's stomach. There was no way this complete stranger knew what kind of a look she was giving her. She was probably just trying to be polite and throw her a hello smile.

Lily could feel the threat of a fresh blush creep across her skin and quickly tore her eyes away from the white haired beauty. A soft giggle that she could tell belonged to the Beast Queen reached her ears and she took a shaking sip of her latte. What was going on with her?

She suddenly heard Oaken's booming voice and a laugh from the Beast Queen. There was idle chatter before the woman said something about "double tap" and someone getting something. When the brunette glanced back over her shoulder to take another glance at the woman at the counter, she found that the white haired beauty was writing something on a piece of paper.

Oaken took the piece of paper and nodded at the Beast Queen. "Here you go….You have a good day!"

Lily strained to hear them over the sudden crowd that had entered the café. He had said the woman's name, but she hadn't caught it. Did it start with a K? It sounded like a K. Maybe it was a C that sounded like a K.

The woman's voice drifted over the large crowd as she opened the door. "Bye, everyone, I'll see you all again soon!"

The café cheered in response and the white haired woman suddenly appeared next to the window. She was pulling on her light jacket, hat, and goggles while trying to calm the giant dogs bouncing around in front of her. Her eyes caught the sunlight just before she pulled the goggles over her eyes.

That was it. Lily knew she had to at least get the woman's name. She had no idea why, but she just had to get her name. She just _had_ to.

The brunette grabbed her jacket and slipped it on as she made her way to the counter where Oaken was fiddling with the register.

"Lily," he greeted her warmly. His expression suddenly turned to confusion. "Is something wrong, dear?"

"Could I get my bill? I need to…" What was she going to say? _"I need to go catch that white haired woman before she leaves and get her name."_ Yeah, that didn't sound desperate at all. It sure didn't scream creepy stalker either.

"I need to finish unpacking the last of our boxes at home. I start work tomorrow and all of my professional clothes are still packed up."

"_Smooth, Lily,"_ she scolded herself._ "That was almost believable. Anna seems to have gotten more from you than you thought."_

Oaken grinned from ear to ear. "Oh, you don't need to worry about that, dear. Someone's already paid for it."

Lily's eyes widened as her jaw went slack. "Someone paid for my bill?"

The mountainous man nodded happily. "Ya, you betcha! They even left you this nice little note." He slid a small, folded piece of paper over the counter and under the brunette's fingers.

Lily stared at the piece of paper as her mind spun circles around herself. Someone had paid for her meal? Her? A complete and utter stranger who was sitting by herself in one of the friendliest cafés she had ever been in?

She took the paper in slightly trembling fingers and unfolded it. Her heart was hammering in her chest. This hadn't happened to her since she had been in eighth grade when her crush had slipped her a note in the middle of math class. It was a little exciting to get a note from a complete stranger, but it was nerve wracking as well.

Oaken watched the brunette read the small note and smiled excitedly. "Well, what does it say, dear?" he prodded delicately. He knew exactly who wrote the note, but they had refused to let him see what was written. He hated secrets, but loved them all the same.

Lily's mouth went dry and she had to swallow multiple times to even get her voice to work. "Double tapped your check. In case you don't know, that means I paid for you. Little phrase we say around here whenever we want to pay for someone. I figured a new resident in our community should see how nice the majority of us are, especially someone as beautiful as you. Welcome to Arendelle!"

The bouldering man's hands shook in front of his body as he squealed quietly like a middle school girl. "Oh, that was so sweet of her! That's the Beast Queen for you! She's always so kind and considerate."

A small blush coveted the brunette's features. That woman had paid for her meal _and_ complimented her? She _had _to get her name now! The least she could do was thank her after all.

"Thank you, Oaken!" Lily gushed as she, without thinking, kissed the proprietor innocently on his hairy cheek and rushed out the door; zipping her black coat up as she pushed through the door. "I'll see you soon!"

She didn't notice the faint blush that hid under the large man's moustache as he smiled and laughed softly as she frantically scanned the street. The white haired woman, the Beast Queen, was gone. A twinge of disappointment slithered through the brunette as she clutched the note tighter. The cold wind bit into the skin of her exposed fingers, but they felt oddly warm.

A crazy thought suddenly flashed through her mind. She quickly spun on her heel and strutted back into the café. Oaken stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Back so soon?" the bubbly man asked with a smile.

"Does the Beast Queen buy something from here a lot?" Lily asked, trying to be as polite as she could.

Oaken's eyes sparkled. "She orders the same thing every day; black coffee with a healthy dollop of chocolate on the bottom of the mug and five of our homemade vanilla sugar wafers." He pointed to the decent sized, sugary waffle cookies in the pastry case.

"How much does that usually cost?" Lily added.

"Oh, it costs about five dollars. That's three dollars less than what your meal cost, dear." Oaken wiggled his bushy, caterpillar eyebrows.

Lily felt a strange feeling of excitement well up inside of her. She took out her billfold and turned to the man standing in front of her. She could almost see the bubbles of excitement floating up and away from him.

"Do you have a piece of paper?" was the last thing she asked.


	3. Your Icy Stare

**Wow! I have gotten some awesome feedback so far! Thanks a lot, guys! Enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

Anna sat down at the lunch table and a giant sigh escaped her lips. Her first day at a new school and she was already setting herself up as the same klutz she had been at her old school. Thanks to Elsa, she had been able to get to class on time, granted her arms were still stiff from holding the blonde so tightly, but that was the only good thing that had happened so far. As soon as she got to class, she stumbled over her own two feet and ended up being caught by the teacher. She had backed up shyly and quickly shuffled over to the only empty desk in the classroom where she gracelessly sat half on and half off of the seat and stumbled onto the floor.

That was just first period. Third period had gone by decently enough; after all, what trouble could she get into in the Art room? Fourth period had also been fairly simple, minus the fact that she spilled a vinegar solution all over her lab partner and causing a Bunsen burner to nearly set off a fire alarm.

Second period, however, had been the worst. She had no idea why she was still required to take a physical education class. She didn't have to take one last semester when she was at Corona High, but that was there and this was Arendelle High where they apparently expected their students to be in good shape.

The gym teacher had been merciless. He made them all run a full mile just as a warm up; she hadn't gotten three-fourths of the way when he finally called her over to where the group was listening to the instructions for the next objective. Next he had them all climb the rope, and she had felt her insides turn to mush at the mention of rope.

Yes, the rope, her old nemesis. She had failed many times at climbing that accursed braiding of strange material in elementary and middle school, so she was not looking forward to having to do it in high school. What was worse was that she had to climb after the fattest kid in the class. The rope had been covered in disgusting sweat, which already made her weak grip even less stable. She had gotten maybe a fourth of the way before plummeting down to earth, landing on five people as she collided with the mat.

Finally, there was the obstacle course. She had been required to hit a ball off of a stick with a plastic bat, do twenty push-ups, run three laps around the gym while jumping over hurdles, and do something called "kareoka" with a partner down the gym and back. She had no idea what kareoka was, but she saw a pair of students demonstrate it and she immediately hated it. She could barely run sideways as it was. There was no way she was going to be able to run sideways while holding hands with someone in front of her and alternate her steps to match her partner.

However, there had been some kind of mercy placed upon her. It was like God himself, as much as he was obviously enjoying her torment, decided that she had been through enough. She never thought she could be so happy.

There was a mountain standing in front of her in line. He had jet black hair and spoke in incomplete sentences. A lot of the other students were making fun of him because of it, even though he was the teacher's assistant. He had wound up the plastic bat and cracked the ball right into the teacher's head, sending the man to the hospital in an ambulance.

The boy, Marshmallow is what most of the senior class seemed to call him from what she had heard, had cried for a solid twenty minutes while apologizing in broken sentences with the deepest voice she had ever heard. Everyone in her class started picking on him then. They threw dodge balls at him and started calling him names. Anna had heard enough within the first minute of the abuse and stood between the class and the sniffling upper classman.

No one had taken her seriously at first, but when she pelted one of the baseballs at the leader of the group and hit him square in the crotch they backed off. Three years of softball had taught her something useful. One, balls were deadly weapons, and two, she had perfect aim.

She had initially thought that the leader of the onslaught had been cute. His name was Hans and he had dreamy eyes and red hair that put her strawberry locks to shame. He even had some strange facial hair growing just at the bottom of his sideburns. But once he had gotten the whole class, minus Anna, to turn on the upper classman, all fondness she had for the boy instantly went out the window.

After the whole ordeal was over, she had gone over to the boy still sniffling on the floor and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. I know what you did was an accident. Don't be sad."

The boy had looked up at her then. He had the most child-like, crystal blue eyes she had ever seen. She could have easily drowned the boy in hugs in that moment just for how adorable he was.

After wiping his eyes, Marshmallow stood up, towering nearly two heads over the sixteen year old. "You stop bad students from hurting me?" he gruffed in his lower than bass voice.

Anna smiled and nodded. "Of course I did! I can't let people bully one of my friends, can I?"

Marshmallow beamed a child-like smile at her and wrapped her in a bone crushing hug. "Friend!"

The strawberry blonde could feel her lungs in the back of her throat as her intestines somehow managed to sink lower in her gut. She struggled to breathe as she gently patted the mountainous boy's shoulder. "Strangling…Marshmallow, you're….crushing…friend…"

Okay, so maybe two good things happened to her that morning. First, she met an absolutely gorgeous girl who she could tell was going to be her friend. Second, she made a friend out of the lovable lug of a senior.

Ever since gym class, Marshmallow had followed Anna everywhere. He walked and listened to her vent to him about how crummy her morning had been, minus the Elsa incident, as she made her way to her locker to grab her backpack. He would reply in one or two word sentences and try to tell her something in broken speech.

They seemed to always see each other between classes after that. Well, more she saw him and had to jump over the sea of students for him to see her. Finally when it came time for lunch she had jumped on his back and he gave her a piggyback ride all the way to the cafeteria, through the lunch line, kneeling down so she could punch in her code while he held their trays, and over to the table where he apparently sat with his two other friends he had yet to mention. She had slid down his massive back like a little girl down a slide and collapsed in one of the chairs.

That was her morning. Now she was sitting with a giant at one of the senior tables in the cafeteria, and she felt so cool! She was the only sophomore in the whole school who even got along with any of the seniors, much less sat with them.

She and Marshmallow were eating happily, grumbling at each other through mouthfuls of food, when a skinnier boy who was far shorter than the giant sitting across from her suddenly jumped out from behind the goliath.

"Marshmallow," he exclaimed. "How's it going, bro? How's the grub today?" He set his tray down to Anna's left and froze.

Anna felt an uneasy feeling settle in the pit of her stomach. This guy must have been another senior. What if he wanted her to leave the table? Where would she go? She had somehow managed to make an enemy out of her whole class in the first half of the day. She would have to sit by herself like some social outcast!

Just as the freckled sophomore was contemplating how to get out of this mess, the skinnier boy with black hair and equally dark eyes smiled and shouted happily. "Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" He pulled the confused girl into a vice grip hug.

"H-Hi, Olaf," Anna managed to breathe after she was released from the older boy's death grip. "I'm Anna."

Olaf's eyes shimmered. "Oh! You're the new girl who put five people in the infirmary during second period!"

Anna flushed bright red. Word sure got around quick at Arendelle High. She hadn't expected the tales of her screw-ups to spread until tomorrow.

"Yeah," Olaf continued, "you're also the girl who stood up for my little brother!"

The strawberry blonde's eyes widened. "Wait, what? Your _little_ brother? How old are you?"

Olaf laughed a high pitched chortle. "I'll be eighteen in four months." He pointed to Marshmallow. "We both will. We're twins, just not identical twins. I was born first, and he came second."

"O-Oh! That makes complete sense!" Anna laughed. It didn't actually make a lot of sense, but it was an explanation nonetheless.

"Yeah!" Olaf exclaimed excitedly. "And Elsa's birthday is next week! You should totally come with us to celebrate! I'm sure she would love to have you there!"

That was the first time in her life that Anna had ever done a spit-take. Milk spewed from her mouth and nose as she coughed. "E-Elsa?"

Olaf nodded vigorously. His expression suddenly dropped. "Oh, wait; don't tell me you don't know who Elsa is. Oh, no! Don't tell me you're listening to what everyone on campus is saying about her! Look, don't listen to what everyone else says. She's not an Ice Queen! She's one of the nicest, warmest people ever! Only second to her older sister, but hey she had to learn somewhere, am I right?"

Anna nodded. She had heard the rumors about Elsa all day. People often called her cold and emotionless. Even her own cousin, Kristoff, a senior at Arendelle High, looked like he had just soiled his pants when he saw her and Elsa get off of the "Icemobile" as the student body called it. He had even made it his point to find her after their first class to completely gush.

_"Holy SHIT! That was Elsa Winter! The Ice Queen of Arendelle High! How the Hell did you manage to get a ride on her snowmobile! Wait, how did you two even _meet?_ Was she actually smiling? I had no idea she was even capable of human emotions! Hey, if you guys end up being friends, do you think you could talk her into letting me take her sled for a ride? That thing's a BEAST!"_

She had almost slammed her locker door into the larger, older, blonde haired boy's face because he was so close to her. It was irritating that so many people gave Elsa such a bad rap. She really was nice, a little distant and slightly awkward when it came to her emotions and other people from what she could tell from that morning, but really kind and sweet.

The pigtailed girl had told her older cousin just that, and that if he wanted to ride Elsa's snowmobile he would have to ask her himself. He had made some remark about how she would probably freeze him solid if he even went up to talk to her face-to-face. The sophomore had intentionally closed her locker door on Kristoff's baggy, black vest in order to leave him behind while she walked to her next class.

"I've met Elsa," Anna said without thinking. "I think she's really _cool_! You know, not in like the Ice Queen frozen heart cool, but in the totally awesomely amazing cool!"

"Geez, you'd think you had a crush on a girl you just met," a light hearted voice teased.

Anna spun around and smiled. "Kristoff!" She jumped up and hugged her big, lovable cousin around the neck. He wasn't anywhere near as large as Marshmallow, but he was still very large for a boy. He was just as lovable as Marshmallow too. He often reminded the young ginger of his golden retriever, Sven. So, for years she had called him her big, fluffy golden retriever; the fact that he had bushy blonde hair and scratched behind his ear like a dog didn't help him either.

"Are you going to be nice now?" the younger girl asked sternly. An adorable furrow of her eyebrows caused the older boy to laugh.

"Yes, yes, and I'm sorry," Kristoff apologized. "I was just so shocked to see the Ice Qu-…Elsa actually show some emotion that it threw me for a loop." The golden haired boy turned to the two boys at the table. "Hey, Olaf, hey Marshmallow, what's up?"

Olaf waved excitedly as Marshmallow smiled through a mouthful of food. "Hey, Kristoff, how's it going, man? I haven't talked to you in a while! We were just talking to Anna about Elsa's birthday party next week. You want to come too?"

Kristoff grimaced slightly. "Sorry, I…uh…I have something else going on-"

"He would love to!" Anna interrupted.

The large blonde suddenly grabbed his little cousin by the arm and turned her so that they were facing away from the twins. "What are you doing, Anna?" he whispered heatedly. "I don't want to go to the Ice Queen's birthday party. No one does! Those two," he pointed to Olaf and Marshmallow over his shoulder, "are literally her only friends in the whole school. No one even gives them the time of day either!"

Anna glared at her cousin. "What is up with you? Those three are so nice and caring, and yet you're treating them like they have the plague! Come on! The fact that Elsa, Olaf, and Marshmallow only have each other as friends just means that I'm going to be their friend even more. You can either join me, or try to explain to all your super cool varsity sports buddies why your little cousin is hanging out with the Ice Queen and her lackeys."

Kristoff stared at his younger cousin's mischievous smirk in complete shock. She had him pinned against the wall. He was the captain of the football team, the wrestling team, and the track team. If he hung out with the Ice Queen on her birthday, he would almost immediately be thrown to the dogs if someone found out. If people found out that his little cousin was hanging around the icy trio by herself, he could only imagine the rumors that would go around about his precious little cousin. There was no way he could deal with the guilt of having Anna's name dragged through the mud like that. At least he had a reputation to help hold him up already, she didn't.

A disgruntled grunt escaped his lips as the blonde pulled his hair.

Anna leaned in even closer. "Who knows? Maybe if you go to the party, she might just let you drive that beautiful sled of hers."

She knew this was a complete lie. The snowmobile belonged to Elsa's sister for one, and she had no idea how she took to strangers driving her machines. But she knew her cousin had a bad itch when it came to driving snowmobiles. He was the regional snowmobile racing champion. Trophies littered his room. If this didn't seal the deal, nothing would.

Kristoff's eyes widened as the beautiful fantasy of him ripping through the snowmobile trails on the Ice Queen's BearCat from the Arctic Cat distributor caused him to visibly drool all over his chin. It was one of the most powerful universal snowmobiles. A sled like that was more than he could ever afford, and if he could afford it he could put the money towards something more important, as his parents put it.

The blonde boy took a deep breath and turned to smile at Olaf awkwardly. "Actually, you know what? I completely forgot that my thing isn't for another two weeks, as my kind and loving little cousin reminded me. I would love to join all of you at Elsa's birthday party."

Olaf, Marshmallow, and Anna all squealed happily. Kristoff could already feel his social status declining, but he had to do it. This was his one chance to have the opportunity to drive that amazing sled. And if it made Anna happy, who was he to deny her?

"What's everyone squealing about?" an inquisitive, yet oddly cold voice asked.

Everyone turned towards the sultry voice only to see the Ice Queen herself standing by the table with one hand on her hip and the other holding a lunch box.

A warm, tingling feeling suddenly spread throughout Anna's body as she saw the girl who had almost hit her with a snowmobile that morning. God, she was even more beautiful now that she wasn't covered in winter clothing! She was wearing a light blue, denim long-sleeved shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to her elbows with a form fitting turquoise shirt underneath, and her legs were clad in a pair of gray skinny jeans that disappeared into a pair of durable, black winter boots. The strawberry blonde couldn't help but eye up the curves that the new outfit revealed, and she noticed that she really liked these curves.

"Elsa!" Olaf leapt over the table and pulled the icy girl into a hug. "Good news! Kristoff and his cousin, Anna, said they'd come to your birthday party next week! Have you met Anna? She's new here!"

At the mention of Anna's name, Elsa blushed slightly and her Ice Queen mask immediately melted. Her gaze passed over the small group until she saw the familiar, freckled face from this morning. A soft smile coveted her lips and she hugged Olaf back.

"We've already met, Olaf," the platinum blonde informed in a royal tone of voice. She cast a quick look over at Anna and the red head felt as though she was about to faint. Did the so called Ice Queen of Arendelle High even know what kind of face she was giving her, or what it was _doing_ to her?

A confused look suddenly dawned Elsa's features. "Wait, party? I don't remember ever saying I was having a birthday party."

"Well, DUH!" Olaf teased; his tongue was hanging from his mouth as he gave the dumbest expression he could. "Marshmallow and I were going to throw one for you! Don't worry, though. We're not going to have it until after your celebrate with your sister. We know just how important it is for you two to celebrate each other's birthdays with each other."

Elsa stared at the floor sadly for a minute before she quickly composed herself and turned her attention to Anna and Kristoff. "And you two are going along with this?" She focused on the blonde boy to her left and her icy demeanor built up around her. "I was under the impression everyone on the football team was either afraid of me, or hated my guts. Aren't they the ones who completely trash my property every Halloween? Why would the varsity captain want to attend my birthday party?"

Anna's eyes nearly bulged out of her head and she spun to stare at Kristoff. The whole football team trashed Elsa's property every Halloween? No, that couldn't be right. Her cousin was kind and sweet, like an overgrown golden retriever. He wouldn't do something so mean. Would he?

A bead of sweat rolled down Kristoff's neck as he stared into the Ice Queen's icy glare. He could feel his lungs filling with ice the longer he stared, but unfortunately what she had said was true. Every year he and the team would go to the Winter-Wolf's house and trash everything they could find in the yard, but a few of them, himself included, would always go back the next day and offer to help clean up. It wasn't because they felt bad about Elsa cleaning up, but they did feel bad about making her sister, Ceili, clean the mess they made.

It also didn't help that the older sister was a complete bombshell. Elsa was very beautiful too, almost as attractive as her sister, but she just didn't have the same warm personality her sister had. That was what sold Ceili to more people than the Ice Queen standing in front of him.

The blonde glanced at his little cousin out of the corner of his eye and immediately wished he hadn't. The look on Anna's face was one of complete shock and disappointment. He could just read the question in her eyes.

"_You wouldn't do something that horrible, would you? You're supposed to be the nice guy. She's just talking about the rest of the team, right? Not you?"_

Kristoff swallowed hard and chuckled awkwardly in an attempt to keep good spirits up. "Well, there's a first time for everything. I guess I want to try and make up for not being able to reel in my team this year when they tried to trash your place. I'm their captain. I should set an example and try to make amends."

Elsa looked the jock over from head to toe and back again. She didn't believe a word he had said, especially since she had personally seen him break a window on her car this last Halloween. If it weren't for the fact that Anna looked as though she was about to burst into tears, she would have called him out on it. But the thought of seeing such an innocent, joyful girl being heartbroken because her view of her cousin was just shattered caused the Ice Queen to feel an uncomfortable twist in her heart.

"Well," the platinum blonde began, "I suppose you are not as bad as the rest of your team. You have been the one to lead a few of the players back to my house the next day to help clean up. I can at least say that I am thankful for that, so I would be honored if you and Anna would come to this so-called party Olaf and Marshmallow are planning. It would be a good chance for me to change my appearance towards the school as well."

The football player sighed heavily as a great weight was lifted from his shoulders. Anna had immediately squealed and jumped up and down while hugging Olaf, Marshmallow was laughing while clapping his hands, and Elsa, Kristoff noticed, was actually smiling as she watched the strawberry blonde and the stick figure with black hair start planning things for next week. If he hadn't known any better, he would have thought that the Ice Queen actually looked…attractive.

Kristoff had been so engrossed in his own silly idea of Elsa, the mistress of ice and snow, being attractive that he had not noticed said girl slowly move closer to him. It was only after he felt their shoulders touch that he realized just how close they were. A fiery red blush immediately painted his face.

"Keep this in mind," Elsa warned coldly. "If I catch you or any of your other jock followers on my property like that again, you'll be having more than just a few wolves running after you."

Kristoff felt his blood run cold. She had seen them? Not only that, but she had sent those giant dogs of her sister's after them. A familiar stinging sensation spread through his right thigh where one of the dogs had nipped him.

"I could have mentioned how the wrestling team and the track team also tend to pull "pranks" on my house every year," the Ice Queen continued, "but I didn't want your little cousin's opinion of you to completely shatter into a million pieces. From the way she looks at you, I can tell she thinks very highly of you, so I suggest you try a little harder to keep your lackeys away from my home. Am I clear?"

Sweat was building on the athlete's brow. He swallowed the lump in his throat and grunted a bitter response. "Crystal clear, Ice Queen."

Elsa's eyes held the slightest bit of sadness at the only too familiar nickname that everyone used to mock and berate her, but the look was short lived. She patted the varsity captain's shoulder gently and smiled with fake warmth. "Good," she sat down at the table next to Anna and Marshmallow.


	4. Family Ties

The week had finally finished, phased into the weekend, and now Monday had come around again as the week went full circle. Ceili fought back an exhausted yawn as she smiled and nodded to all the people she saw bustling down the street, or as many as there could be on the street during a blizzard. It was seven o'clock in the morning, a snowstorm so severe that all the schools were cancelled for the day, and here she was trudging through the ominous storm wearing her wind breaker with a fairly thick sweater underneath and a pair of jeans with a smile on her face. It was times like these where she was glad the cold never really bothered her.

The young woman cracked her neck and immediately felt the raging headache that had been laying siege to her frontal lobe vanished. Her whole week had consisted of working at the bare minimum of nineteen hours a day in order to square away a possible partnership for the nature center she ran while still facilitating activities for children and tours for visitors. It had gone off without a hitch, of course, but now the potential partner wanted her to meet with them to give her proposal personally.

She could have cared less about going up the state a little ways to meet with the much larger center in order to get this partnership to work. It would only take a few days. She would be back Thursday night. The only problem was that Wednesday was Elsa's birthday and she had to leave tomorrow if she was going to make the drive there.

Ceili felt her heart twist so painfully that it actually caused her to yelp in pain. She clutched her chest and stumbled in her footing. Just the thought of Elsa's hurt eyes when she told her she wouldn't be able to spend her birthday with her was more than she could handle.

They had not missed a single birthday together since she ended up in the hospital nine years ago…

No! She couldn't even think about that again! Not now! She had to focus! Elsa was probably in the kitchen right now making herself breakfast; smiling excitedly for the day they had planned for Wednesday, and she was going to have to break her little sister's heart.

Ugh! It was just too much! She had to do something before she went completely insane!

A sudden pain shot through the white haired woman's body as she ran into a door. "Ahhhh….ouch…" She rubbed her nose and looked at the sign on the door.

Come in! We're open, ya!

The woman laughed and shook her head before opening the door and walking into the warm, friendly atmosphere. _"Wandering Oaken's Café and Spirits, you have saved me again."_ She giggled to herself as she removed her jacket and sweater so she was standing in a brown and green tie-dye t-shirt.

The café was almost empty, which was a first. Ceili looked around and counted all of the ten people sitting in the warm light of the building. She knew each and every one of them, but she was too tired to even bother to walk over to them and say hello. Instead, the white haired woman walked over to the counter where she saw Oaken taking inventory of all the spirits she had behind the counter.

"Hey, Mountain Man, how's business?"

Oaken jumped and spun around as nimbly as a cat. His eyes widened and he quickly crushed her in a hug. "Ceili, where have you been? I've been worried sick about you! You haven't been in for a week and I was starting to think you had been killed!"

Ceili laughed awkwardly. "Sorry, Oaken. I've had to work the past seven days straight with almost twenty hours each day. I could really use a giant mug of the strongest coffee you have put into my usual order."

The bubbling man nodded vigorously. "Of course, dear," he said sweetly, and hurried into the kitchen. For a man who was the size of an adult Bengal tiger, he could sure move when he wanted to.

It didn't take more than three minutes for Oaken to return to the counter with a large mug of black coffee with a dollop of chocolate nestled neatly on the bottom and a large slice of chocolate cake on the same plate as the vanilla wafers. He set them down on the counter and smiled. "Here you go!"

Ceili stared at the pastry in front of her and turned to the proprietor in shock. Had this man forgotten what her usual order was? Had she been gone longer than a week? No, that couldn't be it. She had seen Elsa every night for the past week, she refused not to. Could Oaken have finally just gotten too many bubbles packed into that abnormally large body of his? That was a possibility.

"Um…Oaken, what is this?" She pointed to the slice of cake in front of her. "I know it's been a while since I last came in, but a week isn't enough time to completely forget my order after having the same one for the past eight years."

The boulder of a man laughed heartily. "Oh, no, I remember your order, dear! Someone had bought you the cake last week, but you never came in to claim it."

A small, pink blush coated Ceili's cheeks. Someone had put the money down for her to have a slice of cake? What for? She could understand that a lot of people did that to both her and her younger sister after they helped the community a little, but this just came out of the blue.

"O-Oh…well, um," she cleared her throat as she pulled her wallet out of her pocket. "Make sure that you thank the nice person for me, would you?" She pulled a five dollar bill out of the leather binding and handed it over to the large man behind the counter.

Oaken waved his hand in dismissal. "Oh, no, no, no, you don't need to pay for anything, dear. I already told you. Someone already paid for this last week."

The rest of Ceili's face turned bright pink as she stared at the smiling man wiggling in front of her. "Someone double tapped for me before I tapped?"

The proprietor nodded happily. "They sure did! And," he dug into his chest picket and pulled out a piece of paper, "they left you this."

He gave the surprised woman the slip of paper and she took it in unsure fingers. Despite the fact that it had been in the large man's pocket for a whole week, it had a faint smell of the person who it belonged. It was a pleasant smell, which was definitely saying something since she had never been a fan of perfume. She had taught Elsa how to apply just the right amount of perfume when she was a little girl just by smell.

She couldn't resist the urge to bring the paper to her nose and take another breath of the warming scent. It reminded her of something floral, but there was a spicy smell of cinnamon mixed in. She couldn't quite place the scent that was fogging her mind, but it didn't bother her much. She would have let her mind swim in the warming smell all day if she could.

Oaken glanced from the woman, to the note in her hand, and repeated the process for about thirty seconds before he cleared his throat.

Ceili snapped out of her daze and yelped. "Huh? What?"

The mountainous man waved his hand in a "well, come on" motion and she slowly unfolded the sweet smelling paper. It didn't take too long for her to have the sheet lying flat on the counter. It took longer for her to take a large gulp from her coffee mug while she read the thing, and reread it again, and again, and again.

Oaken was nearly bouncing in his seat in anticipation. He had been waiting for the past week to know what was written on the paper. The suspense was almost killing him!

Ceili narrowed her eyebrows at the paper and read out loud as a mixture of emotions swirled in her chest. "Dear Stranger, I wanted to thank you properly for taking care of my bill, unfortunately, I was unable to catch you before you were gone. That is why I asked Oaken to let me pay for this little token for the next time you came in. I never knew someone I have never met could be so kind to a complete stranger. I am looking forward to living here in Arendelle thanks to your kindness…. Thank you again."

The young woman narrowed her eyes at the large space between "kindness" and "thank." There was a grey blob stretched between the two words. Whoever had written this had tried to erase the ink from the paper, but she could still read it. It was just a little trickier than it would have been normally.

The large, blonde man raised an eyebrow at the woman. "What is it, dear? That was a very heartfelt letter."

"I'm not saying it wasn't," Ceili replied. "I'm trying to read this splotch the person tried to erase. Man, they must just barely hold the pen to the paper. I almost can't make this out…almost."

Oaken remembered seeing Lily wipe something out of the letter with her thumb while the ink from her pen was still wet. He had wondered what she had written, but he didn't push the woman into telling him. He had a feeling that she was a little embarrassed about it by the look on her face.

"It says," Ceili's hand slowly lowered to the counter. "I think you are quite beautiful as well."

A small squeal threatened to escape Oaken's lips as the mystery code was deciphered. Oh, this was just too precious! Maybe his little princess of beasts would finally get into a relationship. She really deserved to be happy with someone.

He and Elsa had agreed to get the older girl on a date such a long time ago; nearly six years to be exact. He had almost given up. Who would have thought it would work the best if it was a complete stranger instead of one of the locals?

"Oaken," Ceili stated awkwardly, "I have no idea who wrote this. Did I meet someone last week or something? I don't remember being in here long enough to meet anyone."

The large man sighed heavily. Beautiful, smart, kind, and completely selfless, not to mention strong and brave; all the traits of a person anyone would be more than willing to date. If only she wasn't so clueless.

* * *

Anna smirked at her mother sitting across the table, eating her breakfast as proper as she could. _"She's totally going to crack under the pressure if I keep this up. I can just see it,"_ the girl thought to herself haughtily.

Yesterday when the she and her mother were about to go grocery shopping, Anna had seen a slip of paper slide out of her mother's purse. The teen had picked it up thinking that it was the grocery list, but it wasn't. It was a cute little love note from a secret admirer. She just knew it was. The way her mother had reacted when she had given it back to her was enough to prove that.

_Anna picked up the small sheet of paper and brushed off the snow. "Mom, hold on! You dropped the…" she stopped in mid-sentence. This wasn't her mother's handwriting. _

_She quickly read through the note as she walked behind her mother to the car sitting in the driveway. Her eyes grew wider and wider and her jaw dropped further and further the more she read. When she finished reading the paper's secret message, the red head casually glided over to her mother's side of the car._

_Lily glanced up from her keys and saw a mischievous smirk on her daughter's face as she slowly walked over to her. She knew that face. That face only meant trouble for whoever it was intended for. In this case, it was her._

"_Mommy dearest," the strawberry blonde asked innocently as she held the piece of paper up, "what's this?"_

_The brunette felt her face grow warm across the bridge of her nose. She quickly dug through her purse and noticed that the note she had gotten earlier that week from the café was gone. No, worse, it was in her daughter's hand._

Anna had enjoyed tormenting her mother about the love note all the way to the store and back. She had even enjoyed the fact that she had been able to continue with her merciless onslaught through the night and into the morning, because now the normally calm and poised woman sitting across the table from her was on the verge of slipping and spewing all the information she wanted. The teen only grinned wider as a small giggle threatened to escape her lips.

Lily pretended to read the paper as she slowly ate her breakfast. She could hardly believe that her daughter had somehow managed to get that small sheet of paper from her and by complete accident nonetheless! The look of the girl's face when she had returned the note had burned the words into the woman's mind without having to even say it.

So, who's the new love interest?

The brunette fought back a shiver as her daughter's voice rang in her head. Even though she had never said those words, it was that look that had doomed her to a night of wasted sleep. She had been happy to see that her boss had sent her a text message demanding that she stay home today due to the weather. That had meant that she could relax on the couch all day today and sleep…If her daughter let her, that is.

She quickly glanced up at Anna and finally had enough of that smirk. She gently set down her fork and crossed her hands on the table. "Young lady, if you do not stop giving me that look this instant, you will not be going to your friend's party on Friday."

That caused Anna's resolve to waver. The smirk disappeared at the mention of not being able to hang out with Elsa, Kristoff, Marshmallow, and Olaf on Friday. Her mother wouldn't really keep her from going, would she?

Lily opened her eyes and smiled to herself. She thought that would work. Ever since she had come home after the first day of school, all her daughter could do was talk about her new friends, Olaf, Marshmallow, and Elsa; oh, especially Elsa. The young teen's face would light up whenever she mentioned the "absolutely beautiful" Elsa.

As tiring as it got listening to Anna gush about everything Elsa did every day she got home from school, Lily was happy that her daughter was making friends. That had never really been a concern with how open and friendly the freckled faced girl was, but sometimes that caused people to steer clear of the young ginger. Not everyone was always so comfortable with such openness, but these seniors her daughter was having so much fun with seemed to find it cute.

Of course, the brunette had been concerned at first when her daughter said she was hanging out with a small group of seniors. The mental image of her daughter becoming a drug addict or teen mother flashed through her mind multiple times, but after a few days of her daughter spewing every last detail of her day and her friends the woman knew she had nothing to worry about.

"You wouldn't make me miss the party, would you, Mom?"

Lily snapped out of her train of thought and gazed at her daughter. Anna's eyes were the most adorable, pathetic looking puppy eyes she had ever seen. The brunette sighed slightly and shook her head.

Anna squealed in delight. "I _**knew**_ you wouldn't! I just _**knew **_it!" She quickly leapt from her chair and had her arms wrapped around her mother's neck in a tight hug so quickly it have the older woman whiplash.

"You're sixteen," Lily explained while returning the red head's embrace. "I think you can go to your friend's birthday party. Plus the fact that Kristoff will be there helps me know you won't get into any…._situations_."

"Mom!" Anna groaned in a mortified state. "I'm not going to go get drunk and sleep with Olaf or Marshmallow! That's just _**gross!**_"

"I'm just saying that it's a relief knowing that your older cousin will be there to make sure," Lily repeated. "I know you wouldn't do anything like that, sweetheart. I'm sure your friends wouldn't either from what you told me, but I am your mother and I still worry."

Anna's face contorted at the completely awkward, gross conversation she was having with her mother right now. This was payback for finding the note. She was sure of it. Well, if her mom wanted to be like that, two could play at that game.

The strawberry blonde's disposition did a complete one-eighty from completely mortified to a playful kitten ready to pounce. She leaned on the table in front of her mother and smiled evilly. "I don't think you need to worry about me as much as I should be worrying about you getting into…_situations,_ Miss Keeps-Secret-Love-Notes-From-Total-Strangers."

A mild heat spread across the older woman's face. "Anna Marie!"

Anna cowered slightly at the use of not only her middle name. Her mother tended to use her middle name when she was in trouble. It was rare for her to be in so far over her head that the last name needed to be thrown it. The last time that had happened she had accidentally broken the car window practicing her softball pitch. So she was perfectly happy where she was standing in the discussion.

Unfortunately, her mouth was not.

"Come on, Mom!" she blurted out. "I'm absolutely thrilled that you have a secret admirer! Besides, shouldn't you be the one who should be getting into situations like this? You're a young, single mother of a sixteen year old! Just make sure that he uses a condom or something so I don't end up having a little sibling at the end of the night!"

That did it.

The usually calm and composed brunette's eyes widened before her eyebrows knitted together tightly. Her cheeks had turned a deep magenta color and she dug the nails of her right hand into the skin of her left. Her mouth opened and the loudest tone of voice Anna had ever heard erupted from her mother's mouth.

"_Anna Marie Summers!"_

* * *

"Elsa Frost Winter-Wolf, open the door," Ceili said through an irritated breath.

"No," the teen replied firmly on the other side of the snowflake covered door.

"Come on, Elsa," the older woman pleaded.

"I said no!"

A heavy sigh escaped the white haired woman's lips and she slid down the door until she was sitting on the floor. Just as she had expected, her little snow leopard had not taken the news of her leaving so well. She had caught a glimpse of hurt and betrayal in the younger girl's eyes before she shut herself in her room, and it was all her fault.

Ceili could hear the soft, almost inaudible sniffles coming from her sister on the other side of the door. She knew the girl would be upset, but she had never expected her to get like _this. _There was a cold wind emanating from the crack under the door and she could feel the frost forming along her belt. _"Fucking wonderful."_

The white haired woman straightened her back so she was flush against the door and propped her arm on top of her bent knee. "Elsa…"

There was a whimper.

Ceili ignored the twisting in her heart. "Elsa, you know I wouldn't miss your birthday on purpose. It's just…I have to go to this. If I can get this partnership to go through, I can take a long, much needed break. I'll be able to hire more people so there's less work for me to do, and I'll be able to be around more."

The sniffles on the other side of the door ceased and she could feel the frost stop forming on her lower back.

Now she was getting somewhere.

"Come on, Snow Leopard," the elder sibling eased warmly. "Did you honestly think I was ditching out on purpose? You know me better than that."

The cold wind stopped ghosting out from under the door.

"_Just a little bit more,"_ Ceili thought to herself.

The white haired woman softened her voice even more and her facial expression followed suit. "You know you're one of the few things in this world that gives me a reason to live, Elsa. For the longest time, you were the only thing that kept me going. Why would I just up and break a nine year promise to someone I love so dearly? I wouldn't. You know that; I know that, and you know damn well that I intend on making it up to you somehow. I don't care if I have to…."

She paused. She could not believe she was about to say this. The little brat on the other side of the door better open up after she says this, or else there was going to be a very, very, _**very**_ long silent treatment coming her way. That meant no talking, no brushing her hair, no cooking her breakfast, and _**definitely**_ no before bed storybook cuddle time.

Good, God…the girl was almost eighteen and yet she still acted like she was five when it came to the white haired woman. The thought sent a warm feeling through the elder's heart as her smile only broadened. Knowing that the regal Ice Queen of Arendelle High, the uptight, mature young woman so many people in town knew was still so comfortable around her to act in such a way was almost enough to bring tears to her crimson eyes.

"I don't care if I have to put on a dress and be at the mercy of your sick and twisted desire to see me act girly to make it up to you," she finished warmly. "I'll do whatever you want to make up for this, so please, _please,_ Elsa. Open the door."

Nothing.

An ear shattering silence echoed through the hall and ricocheted in Ceili's mind. Maybe she was expecting too much. This was a major betrayal for both of them. How could she just expect her precious baby sister to forgive her so easily? How could she expect such a ridiculous token to make her feel better?

A soft _"click"_ crashed through the silence louder than a clap thunder through the silent night air as the door slowly moved from behind the, suddenly exhausted, white haired woman. She quickly twisted her torso until she could see the barely open door behind her, and the brilliant blue eyes that it revealed. They were brimmed with tears, but the emotion in them had changed from anger, hurt, and betrayal to understanding.

"Elsa…"

The platinum blonde burst through the door and snuggled into her older sister's warm embrace. Unshed tears were shaking her small frame as she buried her face further into the older girl's chest. It was not long before the mature, regal Ice Queen was once again a small child in her sister's arms. A small whimper sounded from the teen as an almost incoherent murmur drifted past her lips.

"The last time….the last time…"

Ceili felt tears pricking the backs of her eyes, but she ignored them. She held her sister tighter. Her little snowflake needed more comfort right now, not her. She could handle soothing herself later, but right now her little girl, her snow angel; her little snow leopard needed it most. She would always need it most, because, in all honesty, she had been hurt the most despite the older woman's despite attempts to keep her safe.

"I know, Snow Cub," she hummed softly as she rubbed soothing patterns across her little sisters back. "I know."

Elsa felt safe in her sister's arms, but she could not stop shaking. "I lost you the last time you left," she whispered. "You almost died. Please," she tightened her grip on Ceili's shirt, "please don't leave me alone. I don't want you to be taken away from me for good this time."

The red eyed woman nuzzled her sister's hair and softly shushed her. "The last time I left on your birthday we were trapped. Now we're both free. I promise you that I won't be leaving you anytime soon, because we're both safe now."

Elsa felt her body relax somewhat. She pushed herself away from her sister and looked into her red eyes before holding up her right hand. Her pinky finger extended towards the elder of the two.

Ceili smiled softly and linked her pinky with the younger sibling. A soft chant slowly filled the room as the two sisters repeated an age old mantra that had kept both of them going through the harsh times of their past. They could almost hear their younger selves reciting the incantation as they spoke.

"_Of cold winter air and freezing rain, may this promise never shatter and fall apart. If I fail in my duty to uphold this eternal bond, may I be cursed for all eternity with a frozen heart."_

Ceili smiled down at her little sister. "Better?"

Elsa grinned childishly back. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good," Ceili chuckled. She slowly stood up and helped Elsa to her feet. "By the way, you can't open your present until after I get back."

"Aww, come on!" Elsa whined.

* * *

**A/N: A little family time that was originally meant to make people laugh and I end up transitioning it into a major cliffhanger for the Winter-Wolf residence. Hopefully you all enjoyed the innuendos while they lasted!**


	5. Party Time

It was difficult to hear anything over the loud music blasting through the speakers of the small minivan as Olaf, Marshmallow, Kristoff, and Anna drove to Elsa's house. Anna was practically bouncing in her seat from excitement. For one, she had found out that Olaf and Marshmallow both loved _Roaring Wolves and Snow Leopards_ as much as she did; and two, this was going to be the first time she had ever been to Elsa's house.

Olaf was banging his head in the driver's seat as the vehicle zoomed past the Arendelle population sign. Marshmallow was pretending to play a guitar in the very back seat of the van, since that was the only place he could fit, Kristoff was trying to dance in the passenger seat, and Anna had her face plastered to the window. She could barely contain her excitement as the van took a sharp turn and raced up a long driveway. It was only when the main property came into view that she was still.

From what everyone had told the sixteen year old, Elsa lived in a fairly large house just outside the city limits with her older sister, Ceili; and they had been right. The house was only two stories tall, but it was the height of most three story homes. It had a rustic cabin look to it that was warm and inviting in the blistering cold air.

Olaf parked in front of the front porch and cut the engine. "Well, what do you think?" He yelled to Anna. "Pretty sweet, huh?"

"This house is _**amazing**_!" Anna yelled back. Her hearing was shot after the twenty minutes of music blasting through the van. "It's as big as my house and garage combined! And look at the yard! It's as big as my whole block!"

Kristoff shifted in his seat so he was looking into the back seat. "You should see this place in the fall when all the leaves are changing color! It's absolutely beautiful! The person who usually rakes up the leaves isn't too hard on the eyes either!" The jock flinched slightly as Olaf, Anna, and Marshmallow punched him in the arm.

The small group of teenagers exited the van and walked up to the front door. A muffled crunch echoed through the vast yard as the snow packed under their boots. It was almost eerie how quiet it was.

"A-Are you sure we can just waltz up to Elsa's home without calling ahead of time?" Anna asked nervously. "I was under the impression that the party was going to be at your guys' place, Olaf. Why are we here so early?"

The skinny, black haired boy giggled slightly. "I _**did**_ call ahead of time," he informed. "I called Ceili a few days ago to see if we could have the party here instead. She said she didn't mind. She loves us all to death and is always so happy when we come to visit."

Anna wrung her hands together as her anxiety rose. She had heard how nice Elsa's older sister was, but she was still so nervous. What if she didn't like her? It wasn't like she and Elsa were dating or anything, as much as she would love to date the platinum blonde goddess. So something like that shouldn't matter.

Wait, did she just think about Elsa as a possible date interest?

Olaf was about to knock on the door when a loud groan suddenly sounded from inside. Everyone exchanged awkward looks. What the Hell was that?

Another moan, this one was followed by a very agitated voice.

"Come on, Elsa! Just a little bit more! I'm almost there!"

"I can't take this thrashing anymore! It's too much! I need a break!"

Anna recognized Elsa's voice instantly, but the other voice was completely new to her. She turned to the three boys to ask if they knew who it was and raised an eyebrow curiously at the look on her cousin's bright red face. "Hey, are you alright?"

There was another disgruntled groan from inside the house. "Dammit, Sis, if you're going to keep going at least let me be top! I'll last longer that way!" Elsa's voice shouted.

A molten heat suddenly spread from Anna's face, down her spine, through her chest, and into the deepest recesses of her stomach before it dripped to a small spot between her legs like a coffee machine. She had no idea what she was hearing, but it involved Elsa and her older sister. And by the sound of it, it was very heated.

The two cousins stood in a catatonic state as they listened to the noises quickly escalate out of proportions on the other side of the door. Every aggravated moan and every curse sent a new wave of electricity down Anna's spine as she was able to pinpoint Elsa's voice over the other person's. The warmth in her belly grew more and more intense as her mind suddenly went on a very promiscuous rampage at the thought of the platinum blonde giving her that same tone of voice.

"Fuck," the unknown voice cursed softly at first, only to have the chant grow louder and louder. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! FUCK! Fuck, yes! Yes! Yes! YES!"

Two loud screams of ecstasy suddenly erupted from the inside of the house and Kristoff and Anna fell to the wooden floor of the porch. Olaf and Marshmallow stared at the cousins confusingly before turning their attention to each other and shrugging indifferently. The smaller of the two quickly rapped his knuckles on the door in an excruciatingly long beat.

"WAIT!" Anna and Kristoff shouted in unison, but it was too late. The sound of hurried footsteps could be heard on the other side of the door.

"I got it, Snow Cub," the unfamiliar voice called warmly; all traces of heat had evaporated as if nothing had happened. The door flew open and Anna's jaw landed in her lap.

The woman standing in the doorway looked almost exactly like Elsa. The only differences were that she was taller, more muscular, her hair was lighter, and her eyes were a blazing red color that held a strange warmth and kindness instead of terrifying intimidation. She was wearing a pair of baggy, ripped up blue jeans that were so faded you could hardly tell they were blue, and a black bra. She noticed that the woman had her navel pierced as she saw a small, amethyst glint in the cold, late afternoon sun. Her long hair was gorgeously tousled in a cascade of wild looking waves, and the playful glint in her eyes was almost enough to make the young red head faint.

The goddess standing in the doorway smiled brilliantly at them. "Olaf, Marshmallow, it's so good to see you!" She roped the twins into a hug that cracked both of the boy's backs. "I thought you weren't going to be here for a few hours yet. I'll tell Elsa you're here."

She leaned back into the house and called out in a melodic hymn. "Elsa, your friends are here!"

"WHAT?"

The sound of panicked footsteps suddenly flew through the house like bullets out of a machine gun and the platinum blonde appeared behind the older woman in the doorway. She was wearing a wrinkled, button up, long sleeved shirt that was the same color as her sister's pants, a pair of white socks, and hot pink panties with a neon blue snowflake embroidered on the crotch. Her hair was in the same perfect braid that draped over her shoulder in the same way it had every day for the past two weeks, and there was a bright pink streak across her cheeks.

Anna felt all the air suddenly leave her lungs as her neon red blush spread to the roots of her hair, her ears, down her neck, and stopped somewhere just above her cleavage. If Elsa had looked gorgeous before, she looked drop dead sexy now. The strawberry blonde felt her gaze slowly trail along her friend's curves and down her silky smooth legs before slowly tracing their way back up to her blushing face; after taking a three second detour at the snowflake stitched on the front of the blonde's panties, of course.

"Wow, Elsa," the flabbergasted ginger breathed. "Just…wow!"

Elsa must have suddenly realized what she was wearing, or the lack of what she was wearing, because her face suddenly erupted in the cutest shade of pink Anna had ever seen, and hid behind her sister.

"What are you guys doing here?" she demanded.

"We're here for your party!" Olaf exclaimed, clearly not finding anything wrong with the current situation.

"My party," Elsa repeated questioningly. "That's not supposed to start for another two hours, and I thought it was going to be at your guys' place." She glanced from Olaf to Marshmallow and back again.

"That's what I said," Anna stated haughtily; her eyes never leaving the blonde's creamy legs that were hiding behind the other woman's faded jeans. Only it came out like a jumbled mess of vowels and consonants that sounded more like: "Tha wha ah hahd."

The white haired woman giggled from behind her hand. "I told them that you guys could have the party here, Elsa. I'll be gone for most of the night anyway since Summit is going to be whelping more pups soon. So there's a good chance that I'm going to stay at the center for a while. Don't worry. I won't crash your party."

She glanced down at Anna and Kristoff and gave them both a charming smile. "I recognize Kristoff, but I don't believe we've met yet." The goddess held her hand out to Anna. "My name is Ceili. I'm Elsa's older sister slash legal guardian. You must be Anna. I've heard a lot about you. You're quite a cutie, no wonder Elsa hasn't been able to stop talking about you."

Anna took the white haired woman's hand shakily. "Um, thank you. You're cute too. Well, not cute as much as beautiful. I can definitely tell that you and Elsa are sisters. You're both absolutely gorgeous! Is that your real eye color, or are those contacts? Oh no! I'm rambling again! Just try to ignore everything I'm saying. Wow, Elsa, you look really hot in that outfit."

The young red head slapped her hand to her forehead. No amount of therapy could ever fix her mentally, and no amount of hypnotism could make what she just said okay. "I think I'm just going to go curl up in the back of the van and die now."

Ceili doubled over in laughter and turned to her younger sister. "You need to bring this girl over more often. She's absolutely adorable!" She pinched Elsa's thigh. "Go put on some pants so we can invite your guests inside."

Elsa squeaked slightly at her sister's pinch and rubbed the small pink mark it left as she disappeared into the house. Ceili waited until she heard the blonde's footsteps going upstairs before dislodging herself from the doorway. "Please, do come in."

Olaf strutted into the inviting house followed by Anna and Marshmallow, who was carrying Kristoff over his shoulder. The blonde jock's brain had been completely fried at the sight of two half naked women. If he died, he could easily die happy.

Anna followed the two boys into the living room and gasped in awe. There were two, giant, plush couches pushed up against the walls, a large screen TV in the corner with an amazing stereo system sitting on the shelves to the right and left of the monitor, and a flawless, glass coffee table in the middle of the room. There were two laptops sitting on the tabletop with the same "Victory" screen on them.

"Were you guys playing _League of Legends_ again?" Olaf asked as he gazed at the Mac's screen.

"Yes," Ceili's voice replied from somewhere else in the house. "Sorry if you heard us playing. You know how excited we get when we're in the middle of a heated game."

Anna felt a fresh blush coat her cheeks. They had been playing a videogame? Oh, god, she had never felt as dirty as she did right now.

The sound of footsteps coming from two different positions caught the strawberry blonde's attention. She looked up just in time to see Elsa zipping up her ripped up, blue skinny jeans while Ceili pulled a black t-shirt with a silver wolf's head embroidered on the left breast over her head; leaving Anna to notice a few scars on the woman's torso that she had somehow missed before. The two sisters moved in sync as they almost sashayed over to the vacant couch and sat down in unison, crossing their legs at the same exact time. The only difference between them was that Ceili was leaning back into the cushions with her arms across the back, and Elsa was sitting pencil straight with her hands folded in her lap.

"_Holy shit! You'd think they had some kind of twin telepathy or something!_" Anna thought to herself.

"So, what do you guys plan on doing for this so called party?" Ceili asked. Her tone was warm, but her eyes had changed slightly as they scanned over the small group of students. It was almost as though they were burrowing into everyone's souls.

"Fun things," Marshmallow replied as he set a dazed Kristoff on the floor.

"Fun things, huh? What kind of fun things?" the white haired woman prodded. Her eyes making another once over of the group; seeing all things visible and not.

Everyone was quiet. Anna was quiet because she honestly had no idea what was going to happen at this party. She had made a few suggestions to Olaf, but he had never said yes or no to anything he said. Even Marshmallow and Elsa had kept their mouths shut more than normal.

A soft chuckle escaped Ceili's lips as she stood up and stretched. Her eyes had returned to their warm garnet twinkle from before. "Well, I suppose I should get going. I don't want to be a downer on your guys' party." She ruffled Elsa's hair and sauntered over to the door. "Just remember, no death, no babies."

Olaf twisted so he was looking over the back of the couch he was sitting on. "Thanks, Ceili! You're the best! Is all the stuff over there?"

The white haired woman slipped an emerald green hoodie over her head and opened the door. "I don't know what you're talking about." She glanced back at the group and gave them a small wink before leaving.

Everyone waited until the sound of Ceili's car was completely gone before Olaf, Marshmallow, and Elsa burst into laughter.

Anna blinked in confusion. "What's so funny?"

"Ceili!" Marshmallow roared.

"I don't understand," Anna admitted timidly.

Elsa wiped a tear from her eye. "Let's just say that my sister, as protective as she can be, is very good at feigning ignorance so long as we're all safe."

Anna furrowed her eyebrows as she desperately tried to wrap her mind around what the platinum blonde just said. "Meaning?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Olaf giggled hysterically as he back flipped over the couch and rushed out the door. Marshmallow quickly followed his brother, leaving the two girls and a dozed football captain alone.

Kristoff groaned slightly as his eyes fluttered. "Whoa, what happened? Was I drunk or something? I could have sworn I saw Ceili shirtless and Elsa not wearing pants."

"You did," Elsa confirmed flatly, "and I would appreciate it if you would forget you ever saw that."

"I make no promises for your sister, but for you. Consider it done," the jock replied.

The glare Elsa gave the blonde jock sent shivers down Anna's spine. She had never seen Elsa look so deadly before. It was obvious that the blonde had wanted Kristoff to forget ever seeing her _**and **_her sister. The two girls must have been really close if something like this was causing the normally calm Elsa to react like that.

Kristoff looked around and raised his eyebrows. "Where'd Olaf and Marshmallow go?"

Elsa smiled devilishly. "Well, let's go find them. I have a feeling I know where they are."

The Ice Queen stood from her seat gracefully and strutted to the door. "Coming?"

_"Not yet, but I'm pretty damn close."_ Anna thought lustfully as she stared at the curve of Elsa's hip as it swayed in time with her step. She shook her head violently to get the inappropriate thought out of her head. Now was not the time for that.

She quickly jumped off the couch and eagerly followed Elsa out the door. "Coming!"

The two girls walked to a large garage in silence. Elsa opened the door and held her arm out. "After you."

Anna giggled and coughed to compose herself. "Why, thank you, dear lady." She walked forward with as much grace and poise she could manage only to still trip over the slight lip.

The "garage" was more like a barn. It was a large building with so much room inside that Anna had to resist the urge to yell hello and see if it would echo back. There was a heater in the corner of the large interior that kept the building nice and warm, which the red head truly appreciated, a refrigerator up against the back wall, an old couch and three recliners were arranged in a circle around a table in the right corner of the building, and a table full of snacks and cake to her left. She also spotted a full sized truck and a crystal blue Camaro sitting off to the side while two snowmobiles, one dark blue and the other one silver with blue streaks, took the center stage in the middle of the room.

Anna felt her very being break in two. One half of her wanted to scour the snack table, and the other half wanted to check out the Camaro sitting royally by the truck. Then there was a part of her that wanted to check out the snow beasts taunting her from the middle of the floor. Agh! There was too many things to choose from!

A small squeak escaped the strawberry blonde's lips as she felt a hand on the small of her back and was led to the snack table.

"Help yourself," Elsa said politely as she put a slice of cake on a paper plate and handed it to the blushing teen standing next to her. "Everything will still be waiting patiently for you to drool over them when you finish eating."

Anna took the plate with shaking hands. "Uh…Thanks! Wow, this looks great!" She took a bite and nearly fainted at the heavenly taste that dissolved on her tongue. "It tastes even better!"

Elsa laughed slightly. "I'll remember to tell my sister you said that. I always love her cooking. It will be a nice change of pace to hear someone else compliment her for once. You will have to visit again when she makes double chocolate rum muffins. Those are practically orgasmic."

Anna coughed violently at the term "orgasmic" and how nonchalantly the blonde next to her had said it. That was the second time the girl had surprised her by just saying a single word. She knew she shouldn't be so affected by it, but she was still very innocent. This whole thing was completely new to her.

"Are you alright?" Elsa asked. Her voice was thick with worry as she stared at the younger girl frantically.

"Fine! Fine! I'm just…" Anna coughed again and smiled at the blonde. "I'm just fine."

The door opened and the two girls turned to see Kristoff shivering.

"Jesus, it's cold out there! Where the Hell did that wind come…from…" His voice drifted off as his attention focused on the two snowmobiles in the middle of the room. "Is that what I think it is?"

Elsa smirked slightly. "What do you think it is?"

Kristoff gravitated to the two beautiful snow machines. He knew the midnight blue BearCat to the slightest detail. He had often watched in envy as the Ice Queen would ghost over the snow to and from school during the winter on the shadowy god of frozen bliss. But the silver marvel sitting next to its sibling was completely new.

Shimmering in the pale light, the silver snowmobile called to him like a siren luring a sailor to his death. "The Arctic Cat XF Cross Country snowmobile," he breathed; "Aggressive both on and off the trail, with a one-forty-one inch cobra track, one-point-six inch lug, laydown steering, and mountain seat. For the rider who needs a machine that excels on both the trail and in fresh powder. It may not be the optimal racing machine, but it is a god in itself." He went off to mumble something about the skis, motor, and suspension that Anna didn't understand.

The gold haired boy gazed at the platinum blonde with pleading eyes. "Can I sit on it, Elsa? Please? Oh, please, please, please?"

Elsa's eyebrows raised in surprise. This was the first time the jock had ever used her real name so sincerely. She nodded her head and watched as his eyes lit up.

Kristoff gently mounted the silver monster streaked with blue and shivered as an excited breath escaped his lungs. "This thing is amazing! Whose is it?"

"That one is mine," Elsa replied proudly, "a birthday gift from my sister."

A strangled wheeze erupted from Kristoff's mouth. "Y-Yours? I-I thought the other one was yours! Ceili bought you this just for your _**birthday?**_ Are you guys that rich?"

The air suddenly turned tense around the blue eyed girl as she fiddled with her fingers. She hated answering that question. It was true that she and Ceili had a lot of money. They were more financially secure than most millionaire CEOs, but they never used the money unless it was an emergency or they decided to use it for the community or special interest groups. There were reasons for it that no one would ever understand.

The last time they had tapped into their Pandora's Box of funds was five years ago when they had donated money for a little girl who had a severe kidney disease to undergo a lifesaving operation. Ceili had heard about it when she had gotten a call from the doctor saying that she was the perfect match. Of course the older woman agreed to donate her own organ willingly.

The two of them had even gone to the hospital to visit the girl and her parents. Anya was the girl's name. She was nine years old, and she was about a week away from dying. Her parents were crying in the lobby of the hospital in bittersweet relief. They were happy that they had found a donor, but they only had enough money to pay for half of the operation.

The sisters had gone home that night and discussed what they were going to do. They always made decisions concerning their hidden funds together. If one of them refused to tap into the stash, then they wouldn't. But this was something that neither of them could just let slide by.

The next day, Ceili and Elsa went to the hospital and paid for the other half for the operation in secret. A few hours later, Ceili and Anya were going to the operating room to undergo surgery. Elsa had stayed in the waiting room and smiled to herself as the girl's parents cried tears of joy. They still got pictures every year of the little girl enjoying life, and they would send a box of her favorite chocolates to her on her birthday.

Elsa glanced between Kristoff and Anna as they stared at her intensely. "We're not as rich as you might think," she finally answered. "From what she told me, Ceili had saved up for quite a while to pay most of it off."

It wasn't a total lie. Her sister had paid for the snowmobile in full with the money she made at the center. Just because they had a secret stash of funds that kept them financially sound, that did not mean that they did not have monetary stability in other means.

That answer seemed to be enough to appease the two cousins, because Kristoff nodded thoughtfully before focusing his attention back on the sled he was sitting on and Anna went back to devouring her piece of cake. Elsa sighed in relief. She had dodged another bullet.

Olaf and Marshmallow suddenly burst into the garage with giant smiles plastered on their faces. Both of the boys had cans of red spray paint in their stained hands and a light dusting of snow in their hair.

"Where have you guys been?" Anna mumbled excitedly through a mouthful of cake.

"Make track!" Marshmallow exclaimed excitedly.

"Make track?" Kristoff repeated confusingly.

A small smile captured Elsa's lips. She rushed over to a mysterious cupboard hiding behind the large truck and came back with two sets of keys. "Here, Kristoff," she tossed one of the sets to the dirty blonde, "you're taking my sister's sled."

Kristoff's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Huh?"

"You're supposed to be a good racer, correct?" The platinum blonde gently back handed his shoulder until he was off of the silver snowmobile and mounted the machine herself. "I would like to see how good you really are. I'm not going to let you be the first one to drive my snowmobile, but I think my sister won't mind if you drive hers." She turned the key in the silver beast and it roared for a split second before lowering its mighty voice to an ominous purr.

The blonde jock's face illuminated with excitement. "Oh, you are _**on**_, Ice Queen!" He leapt onto the midnight beast sitting calmly beside its sibling and turned the engine.

Elsa blinked in shock. Kristoff had just called her Ice Queen, but it didn't hold the same, cruel tone it had done so many times before. No, he had made it sound like a term of endearment. Was that even possible? Of course not, she had to be imagining things, but he had never acted so friendly towards her before.

The blonde shrugged it off and turned to Anna. "Come on. You're coming too."

Anna choked on her cake as she stared at the girl in front of her in disbelief. "W-What? I-I can't race!"

A small giggle escaped Elsa's lips. "You're not going to. You're riding with me to the track.

Anna stared at the silver monster purring idly between the dazzling blonde's legs. The thought of it being her purring beneath the girl flashed through her mind and she shook her head violently. _"Not the time, Anna!"_ she scolded herself. _"Not the time!"_

The strawberry blonde mounted the purring snowmobile hesitantly and wrapped her arms around the girl in front of her. She could feel the molten heat return to the depth of her stomach that caused her to blush furiously. She couldn't quite place the reason as to why, but she liked being in such close proximity the blonde goddess. She really, really, _**really**_ liked it. It took every last ounce of willpower she had not to sigh heavily and snuggle into the girl's back in a way that was anything but friendly.

The fact that the vibrations from the snowmobile nestled perfectly between her legs was only stimulating her already heated core wasn't helping either.

Olaf jumped on the back of Kristoff's snowmobile and slapped the blonde on the back. "I'm riding with you, buddy!"

Elsa nodded to Marshmallow and the mountainous senior opened the wide door. "Let's go!"

The two snowmobiles shot out of the garage and the sounds of joyful cheers and laughter swept over the snow.


	6. Date with Destiny

**Thanks a lot for the positive feedback, everyone! I really appreciate it! Even if I don't reply to every single message. **

**This chapter doesn't have as much Elsanna as I would like, but I promise that there will be more in the upcoming chapters! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Don't think you're not still in trouble, young lady," Lily reminded her daughter diligently. She grabbed a package of chicken breasts from the refrigerated box, looked it over, and placed it in the cart. The brunette was nowhere near as angry with her daughter as she had been earlier, but she was going to make the teen think she was.

Anna walked behind her mother silently with her bottom lip jutted out in the hardest pout she had ever given in her life. She had slept over at Elsa's last night after her party without calling her mother to tell her what was going on. It wasn't as though she had done it on purpose.

They had all gone out on the snowmobiles to the race track that Marshmallow and Olaf had marked out. Elsa and Kristoff had bickered back and forth about who was the better racer. Kristoff had tried to intimidate the platinum blonde by bragging about how he had come in first place in every race he participated in. She had only scoffed at his attempt to frighten her and explained that no one had ever beaten her in a race. Olaf had interrupted at that point, saying that Ceili was actually the only person to have ever beaten the so called snowmobile queen. Much to Anna's astonishment, the gorgeous blonde had given her cousin a thrashing; beating him in seven races with both machines.

After that, Olaf, Marshmallow, and Kristoff took turns driving Ceili's snowmobile through the forest while Elsa taught Anna how to ride the beautiful silver snow beast. The blonde would sit behind her on the sled and coach the sixteen year old on what to do. Each little praise; all of the encouraging words, had fallen on the girl's ear in chilling breaths; causing her to shiver violently in something that could have only been pleasure.

It had taken almost two hours, but the strawberry blonde had finally gotten to the point where she didn't need Elsa to sit behind her and coach her through the steps and give her encouragement. She had even gotten to the point where she could rip through the race track at a whopping twenty miles an hour.

Unfortunately, on her third time around the track, she had taken the turn a little too wide and launched herself into the air off of one of the jumps that had been there before the track had been marked. The snowmobile had completely vanished beneath her and she landed in a drift of freshly fallen snow. Despite the fact that the snow was super fluffy, she still felt her tailbone land on a hard chunk of ice hiding in wait for unsuspecting gingers to come along.

The group had gone back to the garage after that to warm up and eat some of the amazing spread waiting for them on the table. Everyone was in high spirits as they all devoured the delicious deserts. Kristoff had hung around Olaf and Marshmallow the most and the three tried to catapult pieces of chocolate, dollops of vanilla frosting, popcorn, and even squirt the various brands of soda and punch into each other's mouths from across the room with a random squirt gun they found in the rafters. Elsa and Anna had watched them and laughed as they fed each other the tantalizing sweets.

Before long, it was five in the morning and no one wanted to move. Their stomachs were full to bursting with various deserts and soda (and perhaps a little alcohol that Kristoff had smuggled in with the twins). They were all slipping into a sugary coma, and none of them were complaining; not even Kristoff as he had fallen asleep on top of Marshmallow's stomach with Olaf snoring next to him on the giant's belly in the bed of the pickup truck. The three had noticed that there was a mattress in the back and decided to put it to good use.

Anna had ended up falling asleep on the couch with Elsa. She knew this because when she had woken up the next morning to her cell phone blaring her obnoxious ringtone jingling something about bubblegum she was snuggled up to the platinum blonde's chest. The older girl's arms had wrapped around the ginger's waist and her hands were lying lazily on the other's hip.

Much to the ginger's disappointment, her mother's number screaming at her from the screen on her phone had kept her from falling back to sleep in the blonde's arms. When Anna had answered the phone, her mother's voice was the shrillest she had ever heard in her life. She still thought that the older woman was overreacting, but she had been dropped off at her house in less than twenty-five minutes nonetheless. If anyone could strike the fear of a higher power into the freckle faced teen, it was her mother.

Anna watched silently as her mother continued adding various fruits and vegetables to the grocery cart. "I still don't see what the big deal is," she mumbled under her breath.

"The big deal is that I had no idea where you were, what you were doing, or if you were safe," Lily answered strictly. "You never came home from school and I never even got a phone call from you saying that you were going over to Elsa's as soon as classes were over. I was worried."

The sound of her mother's stricken voice caused a nauseous feeling fill Anna's stomach. She hadn't thought about that. It was true that she had told her mother that she was going to Elsa's after school, but she had expected to stop by her house to drop off her backpack before going. How could she have forgotten to at least call?

Anna shuffled up to the woman reading the nutrition facts on a jar of spaghetti sauce and wiggled against her arm to get her attention. "I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't mean to worry you."

Lily felt her chest tighten at the very childlike behavior of her daughter and sighed. "It's alright, Anna. I'm not mad anymore. Just try to call me the next time you have a change of plans so I know what's going on, okay?"

A brilliant smile spread across Anna's face as she hugged her mother tight. "I will! I promise!"

The brunette's demeanor softened as she shook her head with a smile tugging at the edge of her lips. She was sure her daughter would remember to call her the next time until she went off on one of her excited rambles, then she would forget to call and they would have this same discussion again. Sometimes she wondered if the girl even knew how adorably predictable she was.

"Ah! Ms. Summers, what a nice surprise to see you here!" A joyful, high-pitched, and somewhat shaky voice called out happily.

The two women separated and looked around them frantically. Both of their gazes fell on a fairly older man walking up to them. He was a shorter man with large, round glasses perched on the bridge of his rather large nose, and white hair that was obviously a toupee draped on his head. There was a white moustache wiggling over his upper lip that made him and he was dressed in a white suit. He looked like a short, skinny Colonel Sanders.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Weselton," Lily greeted warmly.

"Please, call me Duke," the spritely man smiled at the dark haired woman.

"Duke," Lily corrected herself. "How are you today?"

"Oh, I'm doing wonderful!" Duke informed excitedly. The heels of his boots clicked on the tile floor as the older man hopped slightly. His toupee flopped in the air as he did so. "How are you this lovely day?"

Anna and Lily both stifled a bout of laughter that threatened to escape their lips. The brunette was the first to compose herself and cleared her throat in an attempt to mask the slight giggle that was tickling its way up her vocal chords. "I'm doing quite well. Thank you."

The man's smile grew wider and he noticed the girl for the first time. "Who is this cute, young thing with you today? Is she your sister?"

Lily felt a new wave of giggles bubble in her chest as she heard Anna stop snickering and replaced the sound with a strangled cough instead. She turned to the girl standing next to her and held her hand out as if presenting a grand prize. "No, this is my daughter, Anna. Anna, this is Duke Weselton. He's the owner of the shop where I work."

Anna's eyes widened slightly. This man was the owner of Weselton's Intimate Designs? She had always thought the large string of fashion stores was owned by a woman, not a short man with a toupee.

Weselton's Intimate Designs was the single largest fashion and modeling company in the world. The corporation had five major stores in the country alone. It was a well renowned company known for its beautiful products and widespread influence in other countries such as Norway, England, France, Germany, China, Japan, India, and South America. Along with having major stores almost everywhere in the world, the company also had a handful of smaller shops that were still very pristine strewn all over.

One of those smaller shops happened to be located in the neighboring city of Weaseltown. When her mother had gotten a call from the prestigious company saying that they had seen some of her designs and wondered if she would be willing to go in for an interview, Anna had heard her mother screaming all the way down the street. The next thing she knew they were moving into their new house in Arendelle in what her mother called a "fresh start."

Anna tried to present herself as formally as possible. She couldn't let her mom's boss think that she was an unfit mother. She smiled at the older man and held out her hand. "Hello, Mr. Weaseltown. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The white haired man's eye twitched slightly at the mispronunciation of his last name, but he shook Anna's hand nonetheless. "It's Weselton, young lady." He corrected.

"Sorry," Anna apologized. She kicked herself mentally and quickly pretended to be interested in the different styles of tomato sauce on the counter.

Mr. Weselton turned his attention to Lily. "Actually, Ms. Summers, I'm rather glad I ran into you. I was wondering if you would grace me with your presence this evening and join me for dinner."

A loud crash echoed through the isle and the two adults turned their attention to the sudden noise. Anna was standing in a puddle of spaghetti sauce and broken glass with a bright red blush on her face. "It wasn't me!"

An exasperated sigh escaped Lily's lips. The jar shattering on the floor had been the perfect distraction from her startled shriek at the older man's proposal. She would have to buy her daughter an ice cream after this.

She turned back to Mr. Weselton and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, Duke, but I don't think it's smart for an employer to date his employees-"

"She'd love to join you for dinner!" Anna suddenly yelled, materializing at her mother's side.

"Wait, what?" Lily stared at her daughter in disbelief.

Duke Weselton's smile somehow managed to get even wider as he clapped his gloved hands. "Splendid! I will meet you in front of The Blizzard's Edge at seven o'clock!" He skipped away from the two girls with an air of boyish excitement flowing behind him.

Lily plastered her hand over her eyes and grunted slightly. "Anna…"

The strawberry blonde snapped out of her giggling state at the sound of her name. "Yeah?"

"You're grounded."

That was why Lily Summers was standing in the icy cold air outside of The Blizzard's Edge wearing a dark purple blouse under a black bodice strewn with purple embellishments, and a black, pencil skirt that cut off at the knees; her daughter's idea of a good first date outfit. She shivered and nestled into her black coat, trying to cover her neck that was exposed due to the fact that her hair was in her signature bun, but it did little good to block out the cold. The occasional breath of icy wind would snake up her legs, starting at her black heels and ending at the waistline of her skirt under the fabric.

She was beginning to feel self-conscious about herself as she checked her watch for the fifth time. Here she was standing outside of one of the nicest restaurants in Arendelle's high class district like an idiot as she watched couples enter the establishment, because her so called "date" was over an hour late. She sure knew how to attract the ones who liked to leaver high and dry that was for sure.

The air frosted as the brunette sighed heavily. Oh, well, at least she could spend the night watching Disney movies and eating delivery pizza on the couch with her daughter. She started walking back to her car when a deep, intimidating voice froze her in place.

"Hey there, sexy. What's a hot little thing like you doing out here all by yourself?"

Lily felt a shiver of disgust slither down her spine. A fairly tall, muscular man with black hair and dark brown eyes appeared in front of her. He was wearing black pants, black shoes, a black dress shirt, and a leather jacket. The black stubble on his face gave him a rugged look, and the smirk playing on his lips caused the brunette to take a step back.

"I'm meeting a friend." She had barely managed to keep the waver out of her voice as the man took another step towards her.

"Oh, really?" The man asked in disbelief. "Because I've noticed that you've been standing out here for quite a while. What's the matter, sweetie? Did your date stand you up?"

Lily narrowed her eyes at the man. This was a bad. There was no way she would be able to get this guy to leave, nor could she get away from him if he tried to grab her. He was at least a full head taller than her and she could see the very apparent bulge forming in the front of his pants. This was worse than bad. This was a nightmare.

"No, they're just a little late," the brunette was finally able to choke out. "I'm sure they'll be here any minute."

The man chuckled and shot her a dangerous look that made her want to run. "I highly doubt that, sweetheart. How about you let me take you someplace? I could show you a good time."

The urge to vomit was almost more than Lily could take. This man was absolutely disgusting! His eyes were practically undressing her where she stood and she could see his hand shifting in his pocket so it was closer to the resistance pushing against his zipper.

"How about you go fuck yourself?" She stated firmly.

The man suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. His grip was like a steel trap and she could feel his knee trying to wedge itself between her thighs. The stench of alcohol was heavy on his breath as it ghosted over her face. Oh, god, this could not be happening!

"I'd much rather fuck you," the man growled.

Lily was about to scream when a third voice suddenly filled the air.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

The man released the brunette and turned to the source of the voice. Lily grabbed her wrist and whirled around to see familiar white hair and red eyes running towards her.

It was the woman from Wandering Oaken's Café and Spirits. She was wearing a pair of black boots, black jeans, and a brown, form fitting, leather jacket that hugged her curves in all the right places. Lily felt her heart begin to race just looking at her.

The woman suddenly picked her up and spun her around in a bone crushing hug. "I am so sorry I'm late," she apologized as she set the brunette down and held her hands. "You weren't waiting too long were you? I told my boss that I had to leave, but that sicko just refused to let me go! I swear! I'm going to have to file for sexual harassment!"

The black haired man glowered at the white haired woman. "Who, the fuck, are you?"

The white haired woman suddenly turned to him and blinked in surprise. "Oh! Who's this guy? Is he a friend of yours?"

"I asked who the fuck you were, bitch," the man growled. "You're kind of cramping my style."

Lily felt the other woman wrap her arm protectively around her shoulders and hold her tight. A low, feral growl that sounded canine emanated from her throat. "I happen to be this woman's girlfriend. Is there some kind of problem here?"

A tremor ripped through Lily's body as a blush heated her face. The woman standing next to her sounded so much different than before. Her voice had an air of danger to it that was only matched by the murderous look in her burning red eyes. There was a smile dancing on her lips that only added to her oddly arousing demeanor.

The man took a shaky step backwards. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face as the white haired woman stared him down. The look on his face was that of incomprehensible terror mixed with confusion.

"N-No," he finally stuttered. "No, there's no problem here. I was just leaving."

The white haired woman twitched an eyebrow and the man nearly ran down the street; leaving the two women to stand alone on the sidewalk.

A breath that Lily did not even know she had been holding filtered past her lips and she placed her hand to her heart. "That was far too close. I thought for sure that I was going to be…" She couldn't finish the sentence. Another tremor passed through her body as the image of what that man would have done to her flashed through her mind. Tears slipped down her face as a small, stifled sob escaped her throat.

The white haired woman adjusted so she was standing in front of her while still holding her shoulders gently in her hands. "Hey, it's alright. You're safe now. That creep won't bother you anymore. I promise."

Lily gazed into the woman's brilliant red eyes and felt a familiar heat begin to pool between her legs. She was even more beautiful up close. Her hair was tousled perfectly as it disappeared behind her shoulders, the warm, soothing smile on her lips revealed perfectly white, straight teeth, and her eyes seemed to burrow through her body and see into her soul. She prayed that his was not another dream.

The white haired woman released her shoulders and straightened up so she was at full height, which revealed that she was a bit taller than the dark haired woman. "I'm sorry. Where are my manners? My name is Ceili Wolf. Well, actually it's Ceili Winter-Wolf, but I tend to just go by Wolf." She held out her hand.

Lily stared at the woman with wide eyes. Her name was Ceili. She finally knew her name! Now she could put a name to that beautiful face and warm, intoxicating voice.

She grasped the woman's hand. "Lily Summers."

Ceili smiled. "Lily Summers," she licked her right canine through her smile, "that's a very beautiful name. But I suppose that a beautiful woman deserves a name that matches, right?"

A small blush painted the lavender eyed woman's face. "I suppose so. Your name is very pretty too. It definitely suits you."

The two women were silent.

Ceili stared at the woman in front of her curiously. "I'm sorry, but have I seen you before? You seem familiar."

"We crossed paths at Wandering Oaken's Café," Lily immediately replied before her brain could process what she was saying. "You paid for my bill."

Recognition suddenly illuminated the white haired woman's face. "Oh! That was you! I owe you a thank you for buying my coffee! I'm sorry. I should have been able to place that pretty face sooner."

She ghosted her thumb over the brunette's cheekbone and a shiver slipped down the woman's spine before it coiled up in her abdomen. Lily could feel her knees shaking as her legs threatened to give out on her. She wouldn't have minded though. If it meant that she would be caught by the beautiful woman in front of her, she would have faked spraining an ankle.

"So, what's someone like you doing around here?" Ceili asked thoughtfully. "You must be freezing walking around out here in a skirt and heels. Come on," she wrapped an arm around the brunette's shoulders and led her down the street, "let's get you somewhere warm."

Lily felt her blush intensify at the close proximity between them. She could feel the heat coming from the beautiful woman's body through both of their jackets. It felt like she was enveloped in the warm, early autumn sun.

"I was actually supposed to be on a date," she managed to explain. "My daughter set me up with…well…pretty much my boss, and he never showed up. I was just about to walk back to my car when that creep caught me off guard."

"Yikes, sounds rough," Ceili grimaced. "A woman like you shouldn't get stood up like that. It's not right."

The two women suddenly stopped outside of an establishment called "The Hauling Reindeer." It was a fairly large building with stain-glass windows that illuminated with a warm glow. There was laughter and music sounding inside.

The beautiful woman released Lily's shoulders, much to the disappointment of the lavender eyed brunette, and spun so she was standing in front of the other woman. She had a smile spread across her face that would have softened the coldest of hearts, and a playful glint in her eye. Something was going through the woman's head, and it was difficult to tell whether it was good or not.

"Why don't you let me be your date for the night?" Ceili asked with a friendly smile. "At least let me buy you dinner to make up for the fact that your boss stood you up and that creep tried to haul you off. What do you say?"

Lily's face exploded in fire. "Are you serious?"

The smile on the white haired woman's face confirmed that, yes, she was dead serious.

A million things whirled through Lily's mind at once. For one, she never expected this beautiful woman to offer to be her date, even if it was just a pity date. Two, what would she do on this so-called "date"? She highly doubted the two would talk about their kids all night. Three, what if she found her extremely boring? Four, she didn't think she could handle being on a one-on-one date with this woman, just walking with her was more than enough to send her into a flurry of emotions. Finally, there was no way she could say no.

"I-I guess that would be alright," she whispered. A wave of giddy euphoria swept through her body as the words left her mouth. She was about to go on a date with a woman, and not just a woman; a woman that she had only seen once and literally just met. If only Anna could see her now.

"Wonderful!" Ceili exclaimed. She opened the door to the tavern and extended an arm. "After you, Miss."

Lily giggled slightly and curtsied. "Why, thank you."

The two women entered the warm establishment and sat at a table next to the stain-glass window; Ceili pulling out Lily's chair and taking her jacket before sitting down herself. The place was huge and had a warm, Irish pub atmosphere that made the brunette feel bubbly without having anything to drink. People were laughing, drinking, and dancing throughout the bar as a live band played on a raised floor towards the back of the room. It felt like she was at Oaken's café again.

The brunette turned her attention back to her companion and gasped. Ceili had taken off her tan, leather jacket and was now ruffling her hair and stretching over the back of her chair as a pleasurable moan escaped her lips. She was wearing a form fitting, dark brown, button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her upper forearms closest to her elbows. There was a black tank top just barely showing in the neck of the shirt where the buttons stopped. Lavender eyes traced over the swelling curve of the woman's breasts as they pushed against the restrictive fabric from the arch in the red eyed woman's back

Ceili shook her hair and smiled at the woman sitting across from her. "So, what do you think?"

"_I think I could easily take you home tonight,"_ Lily caught herself thinking before her mental filter processed the question properly. A waiter stopped by the table, distracting her from her lewd thoughts, and placed two glasses of water in front of them. After recommending the specialty wine and whiskey, he took their drink orders and left.

The brunette cleared her throat and glanced around the establishment in an attempt to get her mind back on track. "This is a nice place. It's not exactly somewhere I would go normally, but it's a nice change of pace." She finally answered.

A small smile tugged at Ceili's lips as she watched the brunette's neck swivel in her quest to gaze around the tavern. She would admit that she found the cream colored skin to be very attractive, but everything about the woman in front of her was attractive. Why was she focusing so much on her neck?

Her mind suddenly drifted back to when she had hugged the frightened woman struggling against that disgusting man's grip. She had smelled the same, sweet and spicy cinnamon scent on the woman very faintly. It was just like the scent on the paper that Oaken had given her the last time she had gone into the café.

"Ceili, is that you, you little whore?" a gruff voice boomed.

The two women startled and turned their attention to a stocky man with a bushy, black beard strutting towards them. "I thought I noticed that pretty white hair!" He lifted the girl out of her seat and crushed her in a hug. "How are you doing, girl?"

A series of loud cracks permeated up and down the white haired girl's spine. "I-I'm great, Colin. Now…could you put me down? I…can't breathe."

The stocky man set Ceili down and looked at Lily. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? You on a date, Ceili? She's a pretty one, but don't you think she's a little old for you?"

Lily blushed irritably. Did this man just say that she looked old? Where did this brute learn his manners?

"She doesn't look much older than me," Ceili replied innocently. She turned back to the dark haired woman sitting across from her and winked teasingly. "I wouldn't put her a day past twenty-four."

The whole room seemed to turn into a furnace almost instantly. Lily took a large drink of her ice water in an attempt to calm her nerves. _"Add another ten years and you'll have it on the nose."_

Realization hit her with the force of a runaway truck. Had Ceili just indirectly disclosed she was only twenty-four? Oh, god, she was on a date with someone who was ten years _**younger**_ than her? Didn't she say that she had a senior in high school at Oaken's just the other week? That would be impossible!

The stocky man chortled gruffly and left the two women to sit in peace. Ceili looked at the woman sitting across from her and raised an eyebrow. "Hey, Lily, are you alright? You seem a little….flustered."

Lily's eyes snapped up at the sound of her name. "I-I'm fine," she lied unconvincingly. "It's just…a little warm in here."

The waiter returned with a wine glass, a bottle of Merlot, and a whiskey cocktail in a tall glass. Ceili's eyebrow seemed to raise itself higher. "You don't honestly think I believe that, do you? Come on, what's going through your head?"

Her brilliant smile fell. "Are you uncomfortable with being on a "date" with a girl? If that's the case, we can just call this a friendly dinner."

"No! That's not it at all!" Lily practically shouted. "I-I'm fine with being on a date with you, really! It's just…well…how old are you?"

Ceili's eyes widened slightly. She hadn't been expecting that question. "I'll be twenty-five next month. Why?" She took a sip of her water.

Lily bit her lip. "I'm thirty-four."

It was barely more than a whisper, but it held enough strength behind it that Ceili spluttered her water all over the floor.

"You're thirty-four?" The white haired woman exclaimed in shock. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the lavender eyed woman in disbelief.

Lily cast her gaze to the floor and moved to get up. "Look, I understand that this is really awkward. I'll just leave. Thank you for helping me earlier."

"How can you still look _**that**_ attractive at thirty-four? I pray that I'm still this sexy when I hit thirty!" Ceili laughed teasingly. "Wow! That is insane! I thought you were the same age as me at the absolute max!"

Lily froze in her seat. "Wait, it doesn't bother you that I'm almost ten years older than you?"

"Not at all!" Ceili yipped happily. "Why? Does it bother you? If it does, you need to relax, honey. You have a twenty-five year old complimenting you on how beautiful you look. You should be proud of yourself!"

The brunette chuckled slightly. "Alright, I think I can agree with that. But what would you have to say if I told you I had a sixteen year old daughter?"

A large smile spread across the white haired woman's face. "I've been my little sister's legal guardian since I was emancipated by the court at sixteen. She's eighteen years old now. Do the math. That means I've had a legal "daughter" who's only seven years younger than me for nine years!"

There was an awkward silence and the two women burst out laughing. They both took a drink of their choice of beverage and talked for about an hour about random things. They had barely even noticed their waiter when he had taken their orders or dropped off their food. It wasn't until one of the other patrons noticed the white haired woman and called her out that they remembered that there were other people around.

"Hey! There's the entertainment!" the woman slurred. "Why don't you stand up and sing us a song?"

Ceili laughed as she took another gulp of her third cocktail. "I can't! I'm on a date!"

The tavern erupted in a wave of "ooooooh's" and laughter.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind hearing you sing. I'm sure your voice is lovely," Lily admitted boldly. She was on her fourth glass of wine and she was beginning to feel the fuzzy feeling in her head. She would have to stop and drink some water to avoid it getting worse.

"Well, alright," the red eyed woman stood up and quickly pressed a finger under the brunette's chin, "but only because you wanted to hear me sing."

A small shiver cascaded down the seated woman's spine at the intimate touch. Lily could feel heat pooling between her legs again and pressed her thighs together to keep herself from going too far. God, what was happening to her?

Ceili grabbed hold of one of the pillars located in the middle of the bar and hoisted herself up onto the small island that worked as a stage. She signaled to the band and a heavy beat composed of mostly drums, violins, guitars, and a tambourine sounded through the tavern. The white haired woman sang in such a sweet, yet oddly seductive tone that got all of the patrons in the building to sing along with her when she motioned for them to join in. She would even pull the occasional stranger up with her as she danced.

When the song was over, the beautiful vocalist jumped off of her makeshift stage and sauntered back to the table. "Well, what did you think of that?"

"That was beautiful," Lily nearly swooned. She glanced over at the other patrons and saw that they were dancing to a new song that the band was playing. Her foot started tapping as her head swayed to the beat.

Ceili saw this and pulled the brunette to her feet.

"W-Wait! What are you doing?" Lily demanded, which sounded more like a frightened yelp.

"We're going to dance," Ceili replied with a laugh. She dragged the lavender eyed woman to the dance floor and placed one of her hands on the small of the shocked woman's back while the other held her hand. Her voice dropped in pitch as she deciphered her partner's nervous appearance. "Just relax. Don't think, just feel the beat."

That was easier said than done. Lily could feel the heat from the other woman's hands seeping through her waistband as her front was flush against the younger of the two. She could feel every curve of the girl's body against hers and a small voice in the back of her mind told her this was so wrong, but it felt oh so _delicious_.

The band started playing an upbeat song and the red eyed woman started spinning Lily around the dance floor while singing the words as if to serenade her. Her hand left the small of the brunette's back to perform some kind of swing dance move that had them both spinning in turn; throwing the lavender eyed woman out arm's length before wrapping her back in and dipping her low to the ground. When the song finished, they were still dancing in a mixture of a formal Waltz, Swing and Jazz Dance, Country Western style dance, and whatever other moves they could think of until the next song played.

It wasn't until the pub was announcing last calls that they even considered slowing down.

* * *

**Here are the two songs I was listening to while writing this chapter.**

**Ceili's Solo: _"Home Again"_ by: Blackmore's Night**

**Ceili and Lily's first dance: _"Beat of the Music" _by: Brett Eldredge**

**Yes, I know. That's a bit of a difference in songs, but I loved writing while listening to them.**


	7. Let's Make A Plan

"I still don't understand why you're getting so excited, Anna," Elsa sighed slightly. "Your mother went on a date. So, what? You told me you had set her up with the man. Why is this so surprising?"

Anna whirled on the platinum blonde and went on a rampage of information with a mouth full of spaghetti. "Because she got stood up by the guy I set her up with and ended up going on a date with a different guy as a result!" Her words were barely legible. "What's even more surprising is that she agreed to go on a _**second**_ date with him! She _**never**_ goes on second dates! This is going to make history!"

Elsa shook her head and laughed slightly. "I think you're overreacting."

"I am not!" Anna shrieked. "I think this might actually go somewhere!"

"I thought you wanted your mom to date people," the blonde teased as she took a bite of her salad. "You're making it sound like a bad thing that your mom is doing something you wanted her to do in the first place."

The red head jutted her bottom lip in one of the most adorable pouts Elsa had ever seen. "You don't understand! I'm happy for her! I _want_ this to go somewhere! That's why I need your help!"

An exasperated sigh escaped Elsa's lips as she smiled at the younger girl. When she had gotten a text message in the middle of class saying that the red head needed her during lunch, she had flushed bright pink and felt extremely anxious. When the two girls sat at their usual table, however, she realized that her mind had, once again, jumped to conclusions. She had not expected the sophomore to rape her eardrum for a fifth time with information about her mother's date.

"What do you expect me to do? I'm not exactly a love expert," the blonde replied. "I can barely get my sister to find a date. What makes you think I'll be able to keep your mother's relationship flourishing?"

Anna nibbled on her lip. "Well, I just want someone to help me…you know…"

Elsa raised an eyebrow and cocked her head slightly. "No, Anna, I don't know. Perhaps you would care to elaborate?"

The strawberry blonde groaned in frustration. "Look! She's going on another date on Friday night! Would you please help me stalk her so I can see if this might go somewhere? She won't answer any of my questions and the suspense is _**killing**_ me!"

"Anna…" Elsa hushed.

"I mean. I've always thought that the dates my mother said she was going on weren't even real! I just have to see it for myself! Anna gushed, clearly not hearing the blonde.

"Anna-"

"And we don't have to shadow them all night." Anna wrung her hands together. "I mean. I would hate to make you feel like _we_ were on a date while we spied on them for a little bit. Granted, I bet a date with you would be-"

"_Anna!"_

"What?" The red head yelled.

"You're drawing some very unwanted attention to yourself," the platinum blonde whispered. She nodded her head towards the middle of the room.

Anna felt the heat from an oncoming blush creep into her cheeks. She quickly glanced around the cafeteria and, sure enough, a good portion of the student body was staring at them. Well, maybe not as much as Elsa as they were her.

Elsa inhaled deeply through her nose. "Okay, Anna, okay, I'll go with you to stalk your mother and her date. My only prerequisite, though, is that you have to help me get my sister a date. Do we have a deal?"

The red head nodded excitedly. "Deal! Oh, I'm so excited! I can't wait for Friday night! It'll be just like a romantic spy movie!"

A soft chuckle rang through the air as Elsa laughed. "A romantic spy movie, really? If I didn't know any better, I would think that you really _did_ want to go on a date with me."

Anna flushed bright red and stammered in a whirlwind of partial sentences and words that didn't even exist.

Elsa laughed awkwardly. "Relax, Anna, I'm only teasing." The bell rang and the blonde stood from her chair. "Let's hang out after school and go over the details of your spy fantasy."

"S-Sure," Anna blushed furiously. She had hung out with Elsa plenty of times before, but it has been getting more and more difficult to keep herself in check around the beautiful blonde. She was beginning to think there was something severely wrong with her.

Once the day was over, the two girls mounted Elsa's snowmobile and rode over to the blonde's house. Anna had texted her mother and told her where she was going before they bolted down the road. The red head would never get used to the close proximity she had with the beautiful girl in front of her.

"So, what do you propose we do to execute this plan?" Elsa asked as she hung up her windbreaker and walked up the stairs to her room.

"Oh, I have a good idea," Anna beamed proudly at her own brilliance as she trailed behind the blonde. "First, I'm going to text you after my mom leaves the house. You'll pick me up, and we'll follow her to wherever it is that she's meeting this guy. Once he shows up, we'll watch them for about ten or fifteen minutes to see how far this relationship is going."

Elsa opened the door to her room and sat down gracefully at her desk. Her room was huge and decorated in various shades of blues and white. Light blue and silver snowflakes were painted on the pearl white walls, the furniture was milky white, and even the queen sized bed sitting against the wall was white with blue blankets. She remembered how much time Ceili had spent painting each individual snowflake on the wall and dusted them with glitter when they had first moved into the house. The memory of the woman cursing the small paintings under her breath caused the blonde to smile.

"In other words, you have no idea how we're going to go through with this." The blonde smiled at the red head with a teasing glint in her eye. "I'm starting to think this was all just a ruse to get _me_ to go on a date with _you_."

The platinum blonde wouldn't let it show, but just the thought of going on a date with the younger girl sticking her tongue out at her was enough to send a wave of euphoria through the senior's body. They had been friends for over a month now, and she desperately wanted to push it a little further. There was just one problem: she was afraid how the red head would react.

If Elsa tried to tell Anna what she really felt, would the red head reciprocate her feelings or would she push her away? Would she think that she was disgusting? If she did, would she tell everyone at school her secret? There was no way she could deal with the harassment she would definitely receive without the kind, sweet, and gentle sophomore by her side; especially if it was the freckle faced girl who caused it.

She would just have to play it off. A little friendly teasing would suffice for something like this. Girls always did it in the movies she had watched, so why couldn't it work here? So far it was proving to be a success. The bright blush on Anna's adorable face was proof of that.

Anna puffed out her cheeks and stuck her nose in the air as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Well, what do you suggest we do, Miss Spy Master? If you can think of anything better, please, tell me."

The red head plopped herself down on the blonde's large, queen sized bed and flicked the ear of the stuffed snow leopard resting against the pillow. The scent of winter air mixed with icy chocolate filled her head as her face pressed into the soft, blue comforter. She took another breath of the relaxing scent, Elsa's scent, and felt a shiver spread along her scalp and tingle down her neck to her shoulders.

Oh, how she wished she could just go up to the gorgeous girl in the room, wrap her arms around her neck, and breathe the delicious scent first hand instead of through this accursed blanket. Ever since she had woken up in the blonde's arms the morning after the birthday party, all Anna could think about was how she wanted to feel Elsa's arms wrapped around her again as her cool scent caused her mind to fog. She would never admit it, but she was secretly using this plan to go on an indirect date with her friend. Maybe, if she played her cards right and this expedition went well, she could ask the Ice Queen on an actual date afterwards.

Anna shook her head to dislodge the thought. She had to focus. Going all silent and red in the face at the idea of going on a _real_ date with her best friend couldn't distract her right now. Right now she had to think of a plan to catch her mom on her second date with the same person…while she was on a fake date with the most gorgeous girl in school.

"Here they are," Elsa suddenly stated triumphantly.

Anna rolled over on the bed so she was facing the platinum blonde standing in the doorway of the large room with a fresh blush on her face. She hadn't even noticed that Elsa had left the room. If that wasn't a sign saying that the red head needed to stop daydreaming, she didn't know what was.

Elsa sauntered over to the bed and sat down next to the exasperated girl. There was a black, nylon case in her hands that looked expensive. She unzipped the case and pulled out a small microphone and a miniature speaker box.

"If you can somehow manage to clip this microphone to your mom," she explained, "we can use this speaker box to listen to her conversation from at least thirty feet away. It even has a headphone adapter so only we can hear what she's saying. The microphone can even pick up her date's voice if he's close enough to her."

A sour look coveted Anna's features. "How close does he have to be for his voice to be picked up? I don't really like the idea of this guy getting all up on my mom. Second date, great! Getting all close and personal," she clapped her hands and extended her right arm in a _stop_ motion. "Bitch better back up!"

The blonde snorted slightly as she tried to stifle her laughter. "He only needs to be within five feet of your mom, Anna. That's perfect if they're in the same car or on a dinner date."

Anna smiled widely as she swiped the microphone from the blonde. "This is PERFECT!" She tried pinning the piece of technology to her shirt. "How do I get this on? How am I going to trick my mom into wearing this? We should disguise it as a flower! I'm sure she'll wear it then! I'll pin it to her shirt before she leaves!"

She gasped in terror. "Oh, no! What if she doesn't wear a shirt? Wait, not like that! I mean, what if she wears a dress? That would make things more difficult to pin this thing to her! How are we going to get this thing clipped to her?"

Elsa rolled her eyes and smiled. "What's your mom's favorite color?"

"Uhhhhh…"Anna thought hard. "Purple! It's purple! Though, she has been having a strange red fetish for a while now."

The blonde stood from her bed and went to her closet. She pulled the double doors open and disappeared through a beaded curtain that blocked most of Anna's view of the contents of the room. "So you can expect that she'll wear something purple on Friday?"

Anna placed a finger to her bottom lip. "I'm not sure. She might wear a black shirt, or maybe blue. _Agh!_ I have no idea what she's going to wear!" She pulled on her pigtails like reins on a horse.

Elsa reappeared from the depths of her vast closet with a narrow box in her hand. "Well, then we'll just have to arrange her wardrobe, won't we?" She sat down next to the red head on her bed and opened the box.

Anna stared in awe at the deep, plum purple scarf. It was sequenced with what looked like small diamonds and the fabric was so thin and soft she was afraid she was going to rip it. She could only imagine how good her mom would look wearing it.

"How am I going to arrange her wardrobe?" The red head asked confusingly as she gently took the shimmering scarf out of the box. It was light as a feather and softer than cotton candy.

"Easy," Elsa shrugged. "You just have to tell her that what she decided to wear looks horrible and offer a different outfit."

Anna's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. Had the blonde completely lost her mind? There was no way she could tell her mother that she looked horrible. The woman was a fashion designer for crying out loud! She had more fashion savvy in her pinky finger than the strawberry blonde had in her whole body!

"I can't lie to my mother like that!" the red head shrieked. "She can tell when I'm lying for starters! Second, she knows that I absolutely love everything she wears! How can I change her outfit when I can barely even pick my own clothes?" She motioned to the baggy, pink t-shirt with a black long sleeved shirt underneath to keep her warm, blue jeans, and black suspenders.

"You won't be lying," Elsa purred. "You just have to make your mother doubt herself. That's all."

Anna shivered at the sound. "A-And how do I do that? Are you saying that you're an expert in manipulating people's thoughts now?"

Elsa shrugged modestly. "Look, from what I have been able to see, mothers will always ask their daughters for their opinion on such insignificant things. Ceili has even done that with me a few times and vice versa. When she asks you how she looks, nonchalantly say that you think that a different outfit would look nicer. You can say something about how this color matches her better, or how this outfit seems more professional, and you can say how you have the perfect accessory to top it off."

The strawberry blonde nibbled her bottom lip. "That could work, but what if she tries to sneak out without asking for my opinion? What would I do then?"

A soft giggle sounded from the platinum blonde girl sitting cross legged on the bed. "You're sixteen, aren't you? Pull the teenage brat routine."

"The what?" Anna asked confusingly.

Elsa blinked. "Are you being serious right now? I'm nowhere near as social as you are, and even worse at this stuff, and yet you have no idea how to act like a teenaged brat? Wow, I think I need to stop watching those awful chick flicks."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Anna waved her hand in dismissal, "but what is it? Come on. Tell me! I'm curious!"

A heavy sigh escaped the blonde's lips. "Okay, I'll show you, but not a word to anyone! If people knew I could act like this, my reputation would be ruined!"

Anna nodded vigorously. "Okay, okay, okay, just show me!"

Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose. "Okay, when your mother tries to leave. You just look her over and say," she inhaled dramatically and rolled her eyes as the most non-Elsa, preppy, stereotypical high school airhead tone of voice filled the air. "Seriously? You're going to wear _that_? I thought you were going on a date. Shouldn't you be wearing something a little more…appropriate?"

Anna's eyes widened to twice their size and she fell over, roaring with laughter. "Oh, my, god, Elsa, that was awesome! I never knew you could sound like that! Oh, god, I can't….I can't breathe!"

The blonde stared at the floor embarrassingly. "Shut up! You asked me to show you teenaged brat, and I showed you. The least you can do is practice it so you can trick your mom into changing her outfit."

"Okay…okay…"Anna panted. "I'm sorry. You're right. But, that sounded like a lie. She'll be able to see right through me."

"The trick to not lying is to tell the right truths while leaving some information out," Elsa informed smugly. "What she wears will not be appropriate for what you have in mind. You are not lying; you are just playing the information to benefit you. When she asks what _is_ appropriate, you find an outfit that matches the scarf and make her wear it."

Anna's jaw dropped and she flung her arms around the other girl's neck. "That's BRILLIANT! You're absolutely amazing!"

Elsa froze at the sudden closeness of the pigtailed girl, but she quickly relaxed as her arms wrapped around the red head's waist. "Hardly, I've just had a lot of practice playing with words. I could never lie as a child or else I'd be beaten, so I learned how to change my words so I wasn't lying."

Anna suddenly appeared in the blonde's vision. Her eyes were wide and filled with shock. "You were beaten as a kid? That's awful!"

The blonde felt her blood run cold. Did she just? No, that was ridiculous. She wouldn't let something like that slip. She never let that slip before, _**never!**_ But she just had.

Just then, the bedroom door burst open and Olaf, Marshmallow, and Kristoff tromped through the room like a herd of rhinos.

"Hey, guys!" Olaf cheered.

Anna and Elsa nearly fell off of the bed at the sudden intrusion.

"Olaf, what the Hell? How did you even get into my house?" Elsa quipped.

"Door was open," Marshmallow grunted happily.

The blonde had the urge to slap her hand to her forehead. How could she have forgotten to lock the door? One of the few things she was always so diligent about and she forgot.

"Hey, Ice Queen," Kristoff teased happily as he ruffled his classmate's hair. "You didn't forget that the guys and I were coming over to get help on our Anatomy homework, did you?"

"No, I haven't," Elsa droned. That was a lie. She had completely forgotten about the study session, but it was easy to forget things when she had a certain red head in her room.

She stood from her bed and herded the three boys to the door. "Come on. Let's go, boys." She glanced over her shoulder and sighed mentally in relief as Anna bounded after them happily; their previous conversation apparently forgotten.

"_I can't tell her that now,"_ the blonde thought sullenly. _"Someday maybe, but not now."_


	8. Covert Operation

**Hello, dears!** **Look who's back with an all new chapter after taking a 10 day rest for spring break! You have all been absolutely wonderful! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

Anna was stretched out on the couch, praying that her air of nonchalance was believable as she watched her mother fidgeting with the backs of her earrings in front of the mirror. The red head couldn't help but snicker silently at how obviously nervous the older woman was. It was a nice change of pace from seeing the always perfect woman that was her mother strut around the house like a monarch.

She had never seen her usually poised and calm mother act so anxious in her life. It had taken the brunette at least a half hour just to put her hair in her typical, braided bun, and another hour in her room trying to find a cute outfit that was not too formal or too casual to wear. She had redone her make up with three different shades of eye shadow before settling for a subtle lavender color that matched her eyes. As ridiculously long as it had taken for her to finally pick a set of earrings to wear, Anna couldn't help but feel happy for her mother as she peeked at the woman out of the corner of her eye.

The older woman was clad in a champagne ruffled t-shirt and a brown cardigan that somehow managed to define her figure even more. A pair of dark blue, skinny jeans hugged the curve of the woman's legs until they disappeared into a pair of knee high, brown boots. Her hair, her make-up, everything about her looked beautiful.

That was why this was going to be almost impossible.

Anna pressed her face into one of the pillows lying on the couch and screamed silently. Her mother had left her with absolutely _nothing_ to work with! Brown did _**not**_ look good with purple no matter what you did!

She growled and let the pillow slip off her face and land on the floor. She couldn't do it. She couldn't tell her mother that her outfit was horrible when it wasn't.

A crazy idea flashed through her mind and a broad smile nearly broke her face in half. The red head rolled over on the couch and buried her face into the cushion. If she didn't talk to her mother, she wouldn't have to tell her to change out of that pretty outfit. She was a genius!

"Anna, are you alright, sweetheart?" Her mother asked. The concern in her voice caused the teen to groan.

Anna plastered a mask of indifference on her face and rolled onto her back. She really hoped that the "bratty teenager" routine she had been practicing at Elsa's every day for the past week worked. If it didn't, she would bash her head against the coffee table.

"I'm fine," she replied nonchalantly. She lifted herself up so she could see over the back of the couch. "But, really, Mom? You're going to wear_ that_?"

Lily's eyes widened and she turned to gaze at her daughter. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

The red head flinched internally at the small amount of innocent ignorance in her mother's voice. The woman sounded so confused, and shocked, at the her sudden outburst. It would have been really cute and a little funny if it hadn't been for the fact that she was obviously insulted.

She would just have to apologize for this later. She couldn't turn back now. This was a life or death situation!

A large sigh filled the air as Anna tilted her head back dramatically. "Come on, Mom. I thought you were going on a date...not a parent teacher conference. I'm not saying it's not a cute outfit, but this is a _**date**_. Shouldn't you, you know, wear something a little more…._appropriate_?"

The brunette's eyes widened slightly as she glanced down at her clothes. Her daughter had a point, as strange as it was. Lily had worn this same outfit to majority of Anna's parent teacher conferences and school events back in Corona, but it was one of the few, more casual outfits she owned. It had been such a long time since she had gone on a casual date she had no idea how people dressed these days.

That could be a problem. It was bad enough that the woman she was meeting was nine years younger than her. The last thing she wanted was to come off as some single mother who had just dropped her child off at soccer practice. She had already been embarrassed when she mentioned an old music player she had as a child and Ceili had simply smiled confusingly at her in an attempt to hide the fact that she had no idea what it was.

Lily fiddled with the nail on her right index finger. "Alright, Anna, then what do you think I should wear? I understand that my wardrobe is a little out dated for what you kids go on dates with, so why don't you enlighten me?"

Anna nearly rolled off the couch. "S-Seriously?" She gasped in disbelief.

"Of course," the dark haired woman nodded kindly. "Just try to hurry; I have to leave soon to be on time."

The strawberry blonde bolted into her mother's room and slammed the door. As soon as the door was securely locked, she pulled the scarf and microphone out of her pocket; clipping and wrapping the small electronic securely in place as she walked to the closet. She could hardly contain her excited giggles as a wave of pride shot through her body.

"I can't believe that worked," she squealed silently. She opened the opened the closet doors and scanned through its contents. While the teen had spent every day at Elsa's after school for the past week, she had learned a few fashion tips. One of those was that- she pulled a crème colored sweater littered with gold embroidering off its hanger and pulled a pair of knee high, black boots from the rack on the floor- white, gold, and black all looked good with purple.

A knock on the door caused the red head to squeal and drop the articles on the floor.

"Anna, what has gotten into you?" Lily asked as she stepped into the room. She placed her hands on her hips and stared at her daughter incredulously. "First you insult my outfit, and then you barricade yourself into my room without saying so much as a word. Something is going on and you are going to tell me…Where did you find that?"

Anna pulled a pair of dark grey-black skinny jeans out of the dresser drawer and placed the new outfit on the bed. "Don't ask such ridiculous questions, Mother Dearest," she scoffed slightly. "Just put these on. I promise you that you will look fabulous!"

A completely shocked silence filled the room as the ginger strutted out of her mother's room and closed the door. As soon as the door was completely shut, the tsunami of giggle fits took over her diaphragm. The look on her mother's face had been so _priceless!_ Oh, if only she had a camera.

The door opened a few minutes later and Anna whirled around to see her mother tugging on the sleeves of the old sweater down to her mid forearm. The fabric was hugging every curve of the brunette's body a little too seductively for its pure, innocent color, and the black jeans and boots only added to the completely unprovocative, yet somehow scandalous outfit.

"Anna, sweetheart, I don't think this fits me anymore," the dark haired woman stated anxiously. "I don't remember these sleeves being so short."

"Nonsense, you look great!" the red head squealed. She held up the purple scarf and wrapped it around her mother's neck. "Here, try this! I bet it just tops the whole thing off!"

Lily watched her daughter tie the soft scarf around her neck. "Anna, are you sure you're alright? Your mood swings are giving me whiplash, dear."

"I'm great!" Anna exclaimed happily. "My mom's going on date number two with someone for the first time in…forever! Oh my gosh, I could totally make that a song."

She started spinning around the living room as her high pitched voice sang. "_For the first time in forever, there'll be magic. There'll be fun! For the first time in forever,_" she pointed to her mother, "_she's been noticed by __**someone**__! And I know it is totally crazy to dream she'd find __**romance, **_but for the first time in forever," she pushed her mother out the door and waved at the shocked woman warmly. "_At least you've got a chance!_"

The door slammed in the brunette's face and she could only blink in confusion as she walked to her car.

Anna jumped up and down like a child and held her cell phone to her ear. "Elsa? Yeah, she just left! ….What? Yeah, of course I'm ready to go." There was a click of the line disconnecting and a soft knock sounded from the door.

The red head opened the door and saw Elsa standing in front of her with the sun illuminating the sky with bright purples, pinks, and oranges as it set in the background. She exchanged looks between her phone and the girl in front of her sporadically. "What the? How the? When did you?"

"I'm here to pick you up so we can spy on your mother. I drove. And, just now," the platinum blonde answered in order. "Are you ready to go? My car's sitting just across the road. We'll have to hurry so we don't lose track of your mother."

Anna's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "You're right!" She snatched her jacket off the coat rack and locked the door. Her hand grabbed a hold of the blonde's arm tightly as she rushed down the driveway. "We have to hurry!"

* * *

The glass frosted over as the strawberry blonde plastered her face to the window. She watched intensely as her mother got out of her red SUV and leaned against the wall of Wandering Oaken's Café and Spirits. The sun was just barely on the horizon and Anna scanned the sidewalk frantically in search of the mystery man who had obtained her mother's affection.

"You know you're going to clean that window, right?" Elsa teased half-heartedly as she fiddled with the speaker box in her hand.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the red head dismissed. "Have you fixed that thing yet? I'm dying to hear what my mom's saying!"

Elsa glanced at the woman across the street. "It doesn't look like she's saying anything."

Anna smacked the blonde's thigh blindly. "You know what I mean!"

A small laugh escaped the older girl's lips and she turned the volume up on the speaker box. "Finished, now let's see just what's going on across the street." She turned on the speaker and the sound of a woman's voice filled the car.

"It worked!" Anna squealed happily.

"Shh!" Elsa hushed. "She's saying something."

Anna slapped her hands over her mouth and listened. It was definitely her mother's voice coming through the little box. She felt a rush of excitement tingling at her fingertips.

"_Alright, you can handle this, Lily. It's only a second date. It's not really significant, despite what Anna says. God, I cannot believe I let her completely change my outfit. What could have caused such a drastic change in behavior?_"

"Someone get a little carried away?" Elsa giggled slightly.

The younger girl puffed out her cheeks. "I was just trying to do what you told me. It would seem that I took to it a little too well."

Elsa laughed and leaned closer to the red head in an attempt to get a better view of the girl's mother across the street. At least, that was her excuse anyway.

A muffled buzz sounded from the speaker and both of the girls held it just under their noses. Their eyes bored into the small device as the air around them thickened with anxiety. A feminine voice drifted through the car.

"_Hey, Tiger Lily, sorry I'm late! You haven't been waiting too long, have you?_"

Anna felt her insides turn to mush. Tiger Lily? They were already on pet names?

"_Not at all,_" Lily's voice replied. "_I just got here._"

The girls exchanged looks.

"I thought you said your mom was on a date with a man," Elsa said in a hushed voice.

"I…I thought she was…" Anna replied shakily. She looked back up just in time to see her mother's chocolate brown bun walk through the door of the café.

"Uh-oh," Elsa said worriedly.

"Uh-oh? What's uh-oh? Don't tell me we broke the speaker box!" Anna started hyperventilating.

"Just relax," the blonde chuckled. "We're just out of radio range. That's all. We'll have to get closer to the building."

Anna nodded firmly. Determination was burning in her eyes as she and Elsa exited the car and slipped across the street without anyone seeing them. The speaker box cracked with white noise as they closed in on the building and the blonde plugged in her headphones; putting one bud in her ear and giving the other to her partner in crime.

"_Thanks again for meeting me,_" the unknown woman's voice thanked warmly. It was difficult to hear her voice through the static.

"I thought you said we could hear what the other person said as long as they were within five feet of my mom," Anna impatiently.

"It's hidden behind fabric," Elsa replied curtly. "Of course there's going to be a little interference."

"_Actually, I should be thanking you,_" Lily's voice replied. "_It's nice to finally have a friend in the area that I can talk to-_"

Anna felt her soul shrivel up deep within her being. They were friends? Of course they were friends! Why else would her mother be seeing a woman on a date? No, this wasn't a date! This was two friends hanging out! She and Elsa had done that every day for lunch!

"_-and…well…it's nice to go on a date with someone again._"

A loud clang echoed through the street as Anna bumped into a trashcan in complete shock. "_My mom's on a date with a woman!_" She felt a hand plaster over her mouth and was hauled into the alley.

"Quiet!" Elsa hissed as she held the red head close. "Are you trying to get caught?"

Anna felt her face grow hot. She could feel Elsa's breasts pressing against her back as she held her tight. The feelings that were swirling through her heart and soul were almost enough to make the red head faint. She suddenly wished that she was facing the blonde behind her so she could wrap her arms around her neck and kiss her.

Wait, what? No, no, no, no! This was not the time for her to be thinking that!

Elsa released her friend and glanced around the corner of the alley. "Alright, now we know that your mother is dating a woman. Can we please leave before we get caught?"

"Absolutely not!" Anna yelled in a hushed voice. "I have to know _**who**_ she's dating! I can't just believe that she's on a date with a woman without knowing her identity! Come on!" She crept around the building and snuck into the café by hiding behind a group of businessmen.

"Anna!" Elsa called out, but the red head was already in the building. "Dammit! Why am I captivated by that sporadic behavior of hers?" She snuck into the establishment when the door opened to a couple exiting the café.

The blonde ducked down next to Anna behind the counter and glanced around to make sure no one was watching them. "Do you have any idea how suspicious we look right now?" She fidgeted with the sleeve of her snow white hoodie.

"Don't care," Anna replied curtly. "I'm going to get a look at this woman. She's got to be pretty attractive to get my mother to suddenly go lesbian on me."

"Geez, you act as though you have something against lesbians," Elsa huffed. Her heart twisted at the thought of Anna being homophobic.

"I don't!" the younger girl yipped. "I've just never seen my mom show affection to anyone outside the family; especially when it comes to dates. I just want to see what this woman has that so many men didn't."

Elsa raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Well, she has breasts for one; and a vag-"

"Elsa!" Anna whined.

A large shadow shrouded the two girls in darkness and they looked up. A mountainous man with a bushy, blonde moustache that followed his cheekbones to his hairline that was hidden under a green stocking cap was staring down at them. He had a curious, friendly look on his face as he smiled at them.

"Oh, Elsa, it's good to see you dear! What are you and your friend doing crouched behind the counter?" He asked warmly.

The blonde smiled awkwardly at the large man. "Hello, Oaken, it's good to see you too. This is my friend, Anna," she motioned to the catatonic red head kneeling next to her. "We're actually on an undercover mission right now, so if you could be a little more discreet while you're talking to us that would be wonderful."

The mountain man winked. "Oh! I gotcha!" He turned to the wall of various alcohol bottles behind him and pretended to be taking inventory. "So, what's the undercover mission? Does it have anything to do with your sister over there?"

Elsa's eyes widened. "What? My sister's here?"

Oaken smiled innocently. "Ya! She's sitting right over there," he pointed over his shoulder and a girlish giggle escaped his lips. "I think we finally did it, dear! I think she's finally found a special someone!"

Anna had to hold the blonde upright so she wouldn't face plant on the floor. Elsa felt her body completely disconnect from her mind. Her sister was here? She was on a date? Since when had she had the time to go on dates with people? What's more, who was this mysterious person? She never heard the older woman mention anything about meeting someone.

"I have to see this for myself," Elsa stated fiercely. She turned towards the counter and peaked over the brownish-gold surface. Her eyes doubled in size as her jaw unhinged and almost hit the floor. She gaped like a fish for a few minutes before a large, sly smile coveted her features.

"Anna, I think you should get up here and see this," she cooed.

The red head stared at her friend confusingly. "Why? What's going on?" She put her headphone back into her ear to listen in on her mother's conversation as she slowly crept up the side of the counter. When she finally saw what the other girl was looking at, her breath caught in her throat as her mouth flapped open and closed just like Elsa's had.

"T-that's my mom," she wheezed.

"Yes, it is," Elsa almost giggled.

"A-and that's your sister," Anna continued to choke on her own words.

"Uh-huh," the blonde snickered excitedly.

The two girls slid back down to the floor and smiled at each other as their excitement grew. Finally, the pressure was too much and they both started giggling uncontrollably. The force of their silent laughter caused them to lean against one another to keep themselves upright.

After the worst of the giggles were gone, Elsa popped the other ear bud into her ear so she could listen in on the two women's conversation. "What have I missed?"

Anna stifled her laughter long enough to utter a "not much" reply before she snorted and giggled again. The two girls leaned closer to each other as they listened to the conversation; scooting closer to the glass case in order to get a good look at the women as they talked. When they finally found the sweet spot where they could watch the two adults while eavesdropping on their discussion, Elsa asked Oaken for two cups of hot chocolate and a box of chocolates.

"You need refreshments when you're watching a good show," the blonde grinned devilishly.

"_So that's Elsa? And this is the two of you when you were just girls?_" Lily asked as the girls saw her take a piece of folded leather from Ceili's hands, flipping through the pictures. "_She's absolutely adorable in this picture. How old are you two here?_"

Ceili took the leather back and tucked it into her back pocket. "_Oh, geez, it was a long time ago. Let me think…I believe I was nine, so she would have been two. I could hardly believe that she actually ran through the back yard in only her underwear. It was the funniest thing I had ever seen up until that point!_"

Elsa felt a light blush paint her cheeks as she listened to the ever so humiliating story of her running around the yard after a three day rain in her panties and undershirt. She didn't have any recollection of the event, but her sister made sure to remind her of it by showing her the picture from time to time. What only made things worse was the fact that Anna was listening to the same story at the same time she was. She would have to kill her sister later.

The blonde felt something tug on her sleeve and looked to see Anna smirking at her with her tongue peeking out of the side of her mouth. She resisted the urge to capture the red head's tongue with her mouth and see how smug she was after that. There was a sneaking suspicion that those actions were slightly frowned upon when it was with your best friend.

"_Here's a picture of Anna when she was five,_" Lily handed a photo to Ceili and sat back in her chair. "_She would throw a fit if she found out that I still have this photo, but it's just too adorable to get rid of._"

It was quiet for a minute before Ceili's heart-warming laughter filled the café. "_I can see why! Oh, man! How did she manage to get all that hair pointed up like that? She looks like a hedgehog!_"

This time it was Anna's turn to blush. She knew what picture her mother had just shown the white haired woman. It was when she had found her mother's make-up bag and managed to not only spike her hair in every direction, but she had turned half of her hair green for a month. Even to this day she could not figure out exactly how she had done it, but it had been quite the entertainment for her mother.

"_Well, I'm glad that they're getting along so well,_" Ceili admitted. A soft smile was playing across her lips. "_It's nice to see Elsa get out more._"

"_I could easily say the same for Anna,_" Lily seconded. "_I was worried that her sporadic personality would make people steer clear from her. I'm glad that she and Elsa met._"

"_Even if Anna tries to get you to date people like your boss,_" Ceili snickered.

The two girls saw Lily pout ever so slightly and cross her hands on the table in front of her. "_Yes, even when she tries to set me up with my boss._" She glanced at the white haired girl and blushed slightly. "_You know, she thinks I'm on a date with a man right now._"

Ceili took a sip of her coffee. "_If it makes you feel any better, I haven't told Elsa about you either, and I tell that girl everything._"

"_I just don't know how she'll take the news that I'm…well…dating a woman._" Lily wrung her hands together on the table. "_She's always so excited when I have dates with men. I don't want her to be upset._"

Anna felt a pang of guilt shoot through her heart. Was that why her mother hadn't answered any of her questions? She was worried about what she would think? Her heart twisted as she thought about all the times her mother had agreed to go on dates with men that she approved of. When had she finally come to the conclusion that she wasn't into men, and why hadn't she noticed?

The red head felt something slip around her shoulders and turned to see Elsa smiling at her with sad eyes. "Hey, it's alright. You didn't know."

Anna nodded and snuggled into the blonde's side. "I just wanted my mom to find someone. That's all. I don't care that she's dating your sister. I don't care who she dates really. I just want her to be happy."

Elsa held the red head tighter and turned her attention back to the two women sitting at the table. They were smiling and laughing with each other in a way that she never knew two people could. A soft smile spread across her lips. She couldn't remember the last time her sister looked so genuinely happy in another person's presence.

The two girls listened to about fifteen minutes of boring adult talk that consisted of how work went, how the kids were doing, what they did in their spare time, and other mind numbing small talk. They felt like they were slowly turning into zombies from listening to all the idle chatter. It wasn't until a key phrase filtered through the headphones that the two girls even noticed that they were, literally, laying on top of one another on the café floor; and in a very suggestive position for that matter.

"_Well, we better get going or else we'll be late._" Ceili stood from the table and offered her hand to the brunette.

Elsa and Anna scrambled out of their questionable position and ducked into the kitchen just as the two women made it to the counter. They watched as Ceili paid the bill and left with Anna's mother by her side. The two girls glanced at each other.

"Follow them?" Elsa asked.

"Follow them," Anna confirmed.

They snuck out of the café and into the blonde's blue Camaro without anyone noticing. It did not take long for them to catch sight of the red SUV and follow it to a movie theater; where they parked across the street and watched as Ceili and Lily walked in.

"They're going to a movie?" Anna asked in disbelief. "Of all the things they could do, they go to a movie? Elsa, I thought your sister was supposed to be a spunky, wild child. Why is she being so boring?"

"You clearly don't know what can happen in a movie theater," Elsa teased. She leaned between the seats and whispered in the red head's ear; causing her to blush bright crimson.

"H-How do you know that happens in a theater?" Anna asked shakily.

"Movies," Elsa replied honestly. "I've never had sexual relations with anyone, so all the stuff I know is from watching TV or movies."

"What kind of movies do you watch?" the red head squealed. "I'm still hung up on Disney movies and here you've watched something that's borderline p-porn!"

"It wasn't porn, Anna. It was from the movie_ Unfaithful_, and maybe a little bit of the _Titanic_." Elsa informed as she got out of the car and went around to the passenger side. She opened the door and offered her hand. "Shall we?"

Anna blushed slightly at the gesture and took the hand in front of her. "We shall."

The two girls never let go of each other's hands even when they were in the theater.

"Where did they go?" Anna asked impatiently. She stood up on her tip-toes to see over the crowd of people.

"There they are." Elsa pointed to theater three where Lily and Ceili were disappearing into the dark abyss; pinkies interlaced.

Anna turned her attention to where the blonde was pointing and felt her blood run cold. "Elsa, I can't go in there. That movie's rated R. I'm still only sixteen."

"That's true." Elsa strutted over to the ticket counter and came back with two tickets. "I, on the other hand, am eighteen." The two girls walked into the theater after stopping at the concession's stand and scanned the rows of seats.

The theater was practically empty despite the fact that it was a Friday night. There was a small group of middle school girls who had obviously snuck in sitting in the very back row, a group consisting of two boys and two girls sitting in the front, and a few individuals scattered through the seats; but the couple the two girls were looking for were sitting in the middle of the seats. Lily was sitting normally in her seat while Ceili was leaning against the backrest of the seat in the row in front of the brunette.

Elsa and Anna snuck down the row closest to the back of the theater and sat as low in their seats as possible. The lights were dim enough to make them shadows, but it wasn't dark enough for them to sit normally in fear that they might get caught by the white haired woman facing them. They would have to stay in this position for a little while.

A sudden yelp filled the air and the two girls peeked over the seats in front of them just in time to see Anna's mother grab the front of Ceili's white and brown, plaid t-shirt. The white haired woman was leaning precariously on the head of the seat beneath her. The apologetic smile plastered on her face revealed that she must have almost fallen over.

"What am I going to do with you?" Lily sighed as she held her date above the drop off with all the strength she had.

"Well, if you're not sick of me yet, I'd like to take you on an actual date," Ceili blushed as she chuckled awkwardly. "I-I mean, like, I go to your house, pick you up, and bring you somewhere nice. Since your dad won't be around, I'll try to impress Anna instead."

"_What?_" The brunette lost her footing at the sudden proposal and the two tumbled into the seats below them. Their legs were tangled in a mess of limbs as their bodies disappeared from the waist up.

Anna had to stifle a bark of laughter as she saw her mother lose her graceful demeanor. "I'm so glad that it was her and not me." She fell back into her seat and snuggled closer to the blonde sitting next to her.

"I don't know how much more I can take of this! She's giving me so much ammunition! She won't be able to live this down for at least a month!"

The theater darkened and the two teens sat up in their seats, giggling to themselves as they watched the older women struggle to get themselves upright. It wasn't long before Elsa started inching her hand closer to the girl sitting next to her. It was okay for them to hold hands, right? They had done it plenty of times before. What made this any different?

"_How about the fact that you're treating this like a date?_" A small voice in the back of her head scolded at her. "_If Anna catches you trying to push this little crush of yours, she'll never speak to you again!_"

However, that little voice was silenced when she felt the red head's hand gently grasp hers. The blonde stared at Anna incredulously. The strawberry blonde was staring at her with a nervous blush painted over the adorable freckles scattered across her nose and cheeks.

Something snapped in the back of Elsa's mind. She brought her hand up to gently caress Anna's cheek, causing the younger girl to sigh and lean into her hand. Before the blonde even knew what she was doing, she was bringing her face closer to the red head's. Their lips met in a soft, chaste kiss that slowly deepened as the heat in their bellies increased and their minds fogged.

They never saw the brunette sitting a few rows in front of them kiss the white haired woman's cheek.


	9. Birthday Girl

A soft, white light filtered through the cream colored curtains hiding the slightly open window; allowing a comfortable, late February breeze to whisk around the chaotically organized bedroom. There were a few pictures sitting in frames on top of the large, brown dresser standing across the room from the black bedframe covered in a tan blanket and black sheets. Clothes were piled up in a decent sized heap at the foot of one of the bed posts, as well as in the laundry basket located in the corner. Even the bedside table was cluttered with various books and papers.

The only things that looked as though they had been put anywhere on purpose were the few pictures placed delicately around the room. There were six in total: three on the dresser, two on the wall, and one perched precariously on the edge of the bedside table. Each photo captured either one or both of two sisters during important periods of their lives. One girl, the eldest of the two, had white hair and the second, the youngest, had platinum blonde locks.

The most recent picture was hanging from the wall in a twelve-by-ten inch frame. It showed the younger girl squealing in delight with the most excited look on her face that was completely unlike her. She was sitting in the bright blue Camaro that she had received as a present on her seventeenth birthday. Her expression had been so precious it was impossible not to take a picture.

The picture hanging next to the first one was in an even larger frame, though the picture itself was older than the first. It showed both girls standing in front of one of the most prestigious universities in the state. The younger girl, just beginning to bud into her young womanly figure, was wearing a teal t-shirt as she practically tackled the older girl wearing a graduation cap and gown to the ground. This was when the two girls celebrated the elder's success in graduating college at the age of twenty years old.

Moving to the three photos on the dresser, one could see another large time skip. The photo on the right was more recent than the two on the left, but it was definitely older than two pictures on the wall. Just looking at the two sisters was evidence of that.

It showed the older girl, age sixteen, wearing black dress pants, heels, and a black dress jacket with her hair pulled back in a very tight bun while her bangs framed her face. She was holding the younger girl tightly in her arms outside of a courthouse. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, soaking the sleeve of the girl's white dress. That was the day that the older sister was given custody of the nine year old in her arms.

The middle picture showed another jump in time. The two girls were standing outside the snow leopard exhibit at the zoo with the silliest grins on their faces. The white haired girl was showing the beginnings of puberty as she ruffled the younger girl's hair. Bruises could be seen all over her arms.

The photo located on the far left only captured the platinum blonde as an infant. She couldn't have been more than two years old. Her hair was finally long enough to put in a short ponytail at the nape of her neck. A large smile was plastered on her face as her sapphire blue eyes sparkled in wonder at the small device that was shining in her face. Her hand could be seen trying to grab the lens.

Finally, the oldest and most treasured picture was sitting on the bedside table. The photo had been taken eighteen years ago at the hospital where the platinum blonde had been born. She looked like a fluffy wad of cotton candy wrapped in her soft, pink blanket. She was sleeping peacefully in her older sister's tender embrace.

The older girl was lying next to the newborn on the hospital bed. Her eyes were dull and dead, but a faint spark of life glinted in her red irises as she gazed at the slumbering baby in her arms. She was wearing an orange sweater that was two sizes too big and her hands were covered in cuts. The yellow skin around her visible eye confirmed that there was a bruise healing around the garnet orb.

As pathetic and heartbreaking as the picture looked, that had been the beginning of the white haired girl's salvation. She hadn't known it at the time, but she would three months after her parents brought the crying, screaming baby home. When, after the beatings had gotten worse, the threats increased, and the blonde infant's crying never once taking a break, she would, at the age of seven, put the barrel of her father's pistol in her mouth and hear the crying stop for the first time in months. When she would gaze back at the crib in her room and see sapphire eyes staring at her as if pleading for her not to do it. That would be when her salvation, and her life, would begin.

A gentle kick ruffled the sheet draped over Ceili's waist as she slept. It was the first Saturday in a long time that she could sleep in, and she was enjoying every last minute of it. Her hair was tousled in every direction, her left arm was hanging over the edge of the mattress while her legs curled up into a half-fetal position, and a small thread of drool trailed from her lip to her pillow. She could not have asked for a better morning.

The door was nearly thrown from its hinges and a loud crash thundered through the air as the wood collided with the wall. A streak of platinum blonde and cherry auburn flashed through the room before catapulting onto the sleeping woman's comatose form. Any possibility for a peaceful morning whisked out the cracked window as the white haired woman groaned at the sudden weight that was pushing her into the old, lumpy mattress.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end.

"Happy birthday, Sis," Elsa smiled regally. She was straddled over her sister's shoulder blades while a very excited red head bounced on the woman's waist behind her.

"Good morning, Elsa," Ceili groaned in slight aggravation.

"Hey! What about me?" Anna whined. She bounced rougher on the white haired woman's spine like a child throwing a temper tantrum.

"Good…mor…ning, An…na," Ceili grunted in time with the strawberry blonde's bouncing.

Anna wiggled excitedly. "Good morning, Ceili! Happy birthday!"

"Thank you," Ceili droned as she pressed her face further into the pillow. "Shouldn't you two be harassing Kristoff, Olaf, or Marshmallow?"

"They're all busy," Anna grinned.

"Of course they are," the white haired woman sighed. An oddly amused smile had spread across her lips as she was driven further into the mattress.

Elsa grabbed her sister's shoulders and leaned back. Anna wrapped her arms around the blonde's bust and helped her heave the white haired woman out of the pillow. "Come on, Ceili. You can't stay in bed all day."

Ceili felt her spine crack in ways she never even knew was possible. She shook like a dog trying to dry itself off and resumed her position face down in her pillow when the two teens summersaulted backwards off the bed. "Why not?"

"Because," Anna huffed as she rolled over onto her stomach, "you're twenty-five!"

"Very good, Anna; you can do math," the white haired woman said sarcastically. All the air was suddenly knocked out of Ceili's lungs as Elsa suddenly plopped down on top of her. Anna took advantage of the situation and flopped down on top of the platinum blonde in an all-female dog pile.

"Come on, Ceili," Elsa urged. "You said I was your date for your birthday. Well, now you have two girls to enjoy your birthday breakfast date with."

The white haired girl nuzzled her face into her pillow and hummed sleepily.

The blonde bit her lip as she thought of other ways to get her sister to get out of bed. This happened every year her birthday fell on a weekend. There had to be something she could say to… Hmmm….

A wicked grin spread across Elsa's lips in a very Cheshire cat like smile. She rested her head on the nape of her sister's neck and nuzzled it childishly. Her voice cracked slightly as she pretended to sniff back tears.

"Sis, come on. You can't go back on another birthday tradition. You already missed my birthday. At least follow through with this," she paused for added dramatic effect and dropped her voice to a heartbroken tone, "or are you too old to spend time with me."

Ceili felt her heart twist painfully in her chest. Damn, why did she have to teach Elsa how to act? At the time it had been a good idea, but now the blonde was using everything she learned on her! The irony of the situation was unbelievable!

"Hey! The same goes for me!" Anna shot into the conversation. "You're dating my mom, so that indirectly makes me yours too! You can't let _both_ of your little girls down, can you?"

The white haired woman sighed heavily. She had no idea how the two girls had done it, but they had somehow managed to figure out that she had been going on casual dates with Lily Summers for the past month. When Elsa had confronted her the night she came home from the movies with the brunette, her face still bright red from the kiss the woman had placed on her cheek, she had stared her down with an absolutely wicked grin playing across her bright pink lips. Ceili had felt like a mouse that had been backed into the corner by a sneaky house cat as the blonde nonchalantly asked her how her date had gone with Anna's mother.

Elsa and Anna squealed in delight as Ceili mumbled a very disheveled, "Alright, I'm getting up." The two girls scrambled off the bed and whispered to each other as they exited the room and walked down the hall.

"You sent the text, right?" Elsa whispered as she watched her older sister enter the bathroom to shower.

Anna gave the older girl a seductive smirk. Her eyes trailed to the blonde's rosy lips. "Oh, you bet I did."

Elsa felt her stomach start to burn slowly at the look in the red head's eyes. It had been a week since they had kissed in the movie theater, and they hadn't kissed since then. Sure, they would brush hands in the hall between classes and cuddle the blonde's secret hiding place on campus when they both had a free hour, but they hadn't kissed since they had spied on Ceili and Ms. Summers. The growing desire to capture the red head's soft lips and feel them mold against hers in the perfect way they did was almost more than she could take.

She gently trailed her index finger along Anna's exposed forearm. Goosebumps pebbled the red head's skin as a wave of electricity tingled just below the surface. The touch had just barely ghosted over the soft skin, but it felt like a million nerves were being tripped like a long line of landmines.

The two girls locked eyes for what felt like an eternity. They slowly leaned into one another. The breath of the other was ghosting their faces as they closed the distance. Their hearts were pounding in their ears. They could almost taste the other's lips; they were so close.

"Hey! What were you two punks whispering to yourselves about?"

Anna and Elsa whirled around to see Ceili pulling a white, maroon, and grey camouflage t-shirt over her head and separated. Neither one were ready to tell either of their parents about their newfound relationship yet. The two older women's relationship was still too new to handle this kind of news, especially when the two teens were still trying to figure it out themselves.

"What?" Elsa and Anna yelped simultaneously.

The white haired woman ruffled her hair to get the wet hair tousled out of its pencil straight demeanor after being brushed. "I asked what you two were whispering about," she repeated. "I've learned that you two whispering secretly to yourselves usually means that you have something planned."

"W-What?" Anna laughed awkwardly; her voice shrill with anxiety. "No! No, we weren't whispering. We definitely weren't plotting something for you or anything- _OUPH!_" She held her stomach as Elsa elbowed her in the ribcage.

"What Anna means," the blonde began, "is that we're not quite sure we know what you are talking about. We were just mulling over a funny event that happened on Wednesday."

Ceili quirked an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. "Oh? Is that right?"

Elsa felt a bead of sweat break out on her forehead. "_Shit!_"

"Yes," she replied shakily.

The white haired woman smiled and shook her head. "Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! I thought you knew better than to lie to me, Elsa." She slipped on her socks. "Five…"

Elsa's eyes widened. "Anna…"

Anna stared at the blonde curiously. "What is it, Elsa?"

Ceili slipped on her left boot. "Four…"

"Run," Elsa suggested.

"Three…" The white haired woman put her other boot on.

Anna raised an eyebrow. "What? Why?"

"Two…" The older woman tied her laces.

"Just trust me, run!" Elsa nearly squealed as she grabbed the red head's hand and bolted down the hall.

Ceili smiled evilly. "And one," she bolted after the two teens.

Anna fumbled over her own two feet as she was dragged down the hall and descended the stairs by Elsa. She felt like she was flying. Her feet had only touched the hardwood floor three times in the time it took to get to the stairs, and she hadn't even touched a single toe to the hard wood stairs in their descent.

"Elsa," she panted. Her heart was a blazing fire in her chest. "Why are we running?"

"Because we both lied to Ceili," the blonde replied. "We are in so much trouble!"

They rounded the corner and slipped over the freshly polished floor in the dining room. Anna caught the door frame and rounded Elsa into the entryway. The two girls practically leapt into their boots.

"Pffft!" Anna scoffed as she slipped on her jacket. "What's the worst she can do for catching us in a little white lie?"

"Trust me. It will be worse than any spanking you ever got as a kid." Elsa ripped the door open and sped out of the house with Anna trailing close behind.

A pair of lavender eyes and a flash of chocolate brown hair flooded her vision and she twirled out of the way; just barely missing the woman in front of her. She turned around once she and Anna were off the porch. "I'm sorry, Ms. Summers!"

"Don't worry about it, Elsa, dear," Lily dismissed kindly. She was actually quite surprised. From what Anna had told her, Elsa was normally a very calm and collected young woman. Seeing the two girls running from something that had the very well behaved blonde acting so out of character was not what she had expected to see when she first met the girl.

The sound of booted feet pattering on the wooden stairs echoed out of the door. Elsa's eyes widened and she pushed Anna away from the porch. "Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" She giggled in both excitement and fear.

Anna dug her heels into the snow covered ground. "Elsa, come on! This is Ceili you're talking about! I highly doubt she would do anything to us!"

Two loud shrieks filled the air followed by a deep thud. Elsa and Anna immediately spun around to see what had happened. Ceili was lying on top of Lily on the porch. They were both writhing in pain as soft coos of "_ahhhh_" escaped their lips.

"No, but I think she might do something to your mother," Elsa snickered.

Anna covered her mortified, bright red face. "Oh my god!"

Ceili realized where she was and leapt off the porch from her hands and knees. "Oh my, Lily, I am so, so, so sorry! I-I didn't see you there!" She helped the brunette to her feet. "Wait, how did you even find my house?"

"I got a text from Anna asking if I could bring her purse over," Lily replied quietly. She held up her daughter's handbag. "She said that she couldn't go back home and get it, so I brought it here."

Ceili's eyes widened a fraction of a millimeter and her blush vanished as she slowly turned her attention to the two girls standing on the other side of the red SUV in the driveway. "Is that so? Well, if you'll excuse me for just a moment. I need to teach two scheming teenagers a lesson." She slipped around the back of the house unnoticed by the two students.

"Anna, you're overreacting again," Elsa stifled a giggle with the back of her hand.

"I feel like I just saw how babies are made," the red head murmured through muffled lips. Her hands were still covering her face.

"You know that they were both wearing too much clothing for that to be the case," Elsa informed teasingly. "They're also lacking a specific anatomy in order for a child to be conceived."

Anna groaned in embarrassment and her blush only intensified. "Please, stop talking about that, Elsa. I don't need to think about my mom having s-sex."

"It had to happen at one point if you're here," the blonde quipped.

"I understand that," Anna sighed heavily. "That doesn't mean I have to like it." She uncovered her face and saw her mother standing on the porch by herself. "Hey, where'd Ceili go?"

Elsa's eyes widened with fear. "What?" She turned to the porch and found that her sister was indeed gone. "Oh, this isn't good." A loud shriek pummeled the blonde's ear and she turned just in time to see a flash of white sprint past her and jump into the bed of the truck sitting in the middle of the driveway.

Ceili was holding Anna bridal style with an impish grin pulling at her lips. She set the red head on her own two feet, but kept an arm wrapped around her shoulders in front of her in a nonthreatening hold. "Elsa, because you have committed the disgraceful act of lying, you must now watch as your friend suffers!"

The white haired woman's free hand began tickling Anna's sides as she held the squealing red head still with her other arm.

"No! Please! Stop!" Anna squealed through bouts of laughter. Tears were collecting in the corners of her eyes. "Elsa, help me!"

Elsa had to hold back a small wave of laughter as she pointed at her sister. "Foul beast! Unhand my beloved and I promise that your demise will be swift and painless!"

Ceili bit her lip in an attempt not to laugh as she continued her assault on the red head's sides. "Thou must be a fool if you think that a threat is enough to scare me, m'lady! What makes you think that you have what it takes to fight off the Queen of Beasts?"

"W-What are…are you two…even saying?" Anna squealed as she felt a new tickle spot get bombarded with new vigor.

Elsa smirked at her sister. "My weapons and clever tactics will be enough to defeat you, beast!" She suddenly pelted a snowball at the white haired woman and hit her square in the forehead; causing the woman to release her captive and stumble out of the back of the pickup and land on the frozen ground.

The platinum blonde jumped into the pickup bed, grabbed Anna's hand, and pulled her to the porch. "I told you we'd be in trouble for lying."

"Yeah, I can see that now." Anna panted heavily as she tried to catch her breath. Her sides and face still hurt from the vicious torture she had just endured.

"What on Earth is going on here?" Lily asked. She was severely confused at the whole situation. "What did you two lie to Ceili about?"

"Nothing," both girls exclaimed in unison.

Elsa suddenly screamed as she felt a pair of hands lift her up and over a shoulder. "Ceili! Put me down right now! You know I hate it when you do this!" She began pounding on the elder's back with her fists while her legs were restrained.

Ceili giggled evilly as she tickled the back of her sister's knee with her free hand. "Hey, not my fault you decided to lie to me, Snow Cub." She turned to the two women standing on the porch. "Sorry about that, Anna, but you were the one who said you were indirectly mine. That automatically entitles you to the same torture Elsa endures."

Everything went dark as Elsa pulled the white haired woman's shirt up over her head and pushed her sister to the ground. Ceili felt the icy ground dig into the bare skin of her back and her legs kicked into high gear as she scooted herself across the ice. She could feel the ice making small cuts along the revealed flesh.

"Holy mother of-" Ceili grunted slightly. She somehow managed to summersault backwards, and out of her shirt, so she was now sitting on her knees. "Was that really necessary, Elsa?"

Elsa shrugged. "Probably not, but I enjoyed it." She turned her attention to her crush and her mother and smiled. "Apparently I'm not the only one enjoying the situation."

Anna blinked confusingly. "Huh? What are you talking about?" She turned to her mother and smirked. The older woman had a slight blush painted across her cheeks.

"You wouldn't happen to know what Elsa's talking about, do you, Mom?" the red head teased devilishly.

Lily cleared her throat and turned away from the two teenagers. "I have no idea what you two are talking about."

Ceili sighed and turned her shirt inside out so the tag was on the inside. "Okay, okay, okay, we get it. You two are still just tickled about the fact that I'm dating Anna's mom. Can we please stop with the games now?" She stood up and was about to put her shirt back on when she winced in pain.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked concerned. She had been the only one to catch the almost invisible look of discomfort on her sister's face.

"It's nothing," Ceili feigned a smile. Her back was stinging terribly. She could only imagine how many new scratches she had.

The platinum blonde stared at her sister skeptically. "Alright, I'll believe you this once." She watched the elder pull her shirt over her head. "Shall we go get some breakfast?"

Anna jumped around the porch excitedly. "Yes! I'm _**starving**_!"

Ceili rolled her eyes and smiled. "Alright, alright, get in the truck." She pulled a set of keys out of her back pocket and tossed them to Elsa. "Start 'er up; would you, Snow Cub?"

Elsa caught the keys and beamed at her sister. "You bet!" She and Anna clasped hands and ran to the large, silver pickup.

A soft sigh escaped Ceili's lips and she turned her attention to the brunette standing on the porch. "Good morning, Lily."

Lily giggled slightly. "Good morning, Ceili. I see you have had quite a rough morning."

Ceili groaned dramatically. "You have no idea. I swear. I don't know what it is with all the teens that come to my house, but they always end up either acting like their five year olds or like they're my kids. I'll never understand it."

"Yes, I've noticed." Lilly smiled. "What was it that you were saying about Anna being indirectly yours?"

"Oh, that, she said that while she and Elsa were trying to get me out of bed," Ceili explained. "She said that since I'm dating you it makes her indirectly one of my kids or sisters or whatever she was thinking. I have no problem with that, though. I get the feeling she and Elsa are getting pretty close."

Lily's blush intensified slightly at what the white haired woman just said. Anna was so comfortable with their relationship that she was already saying that she saw the woman as a possible parent figure? Even she hadn't thought about their relationship like that…too much.

The sound of a horn blaring impatiently filled the air.

"Hey! Are you coming or are you going to flirt all day?" Anna shouted as she stuck her upper half out the window of the pickup. Elsa was leaning into the driver's seat as she honked the horn.

"Alright, just hold your horses!" Ceili laughed and jogged over to the truck. She glanced over her shoulder and sprinted back to where Lily was still standing; giving the brunette her hand. "I get the strange feeling our girls would be a little upset if we don't hurry up."

A small smile tugged at the corners of Lily's mouth as she took the younger woman's hand. "I'm sure they will."

The two were halfway to the truck when the two teens suddenly leaned out the window and yelled in unison. "By the way, you guys have a dinner date at The Blizzard's Edge at six-thirty in two weeks!"

Ceili and Lily stopped dead in their tracks. "_What?_"

* * *

**Hello, dears! Wow! I'm not even in the double digits with this and there are already 40 reviews! You guys are the best! I hope I can keep giving you amazing chapters in the future!**


	10. A Night of Healing

**WARNING:** **It's about to get angsty!**

* * *

"Not a word, you two. I swear to God. Not a single, fucking word!"

Elsa and Anna lounged on the couch with triumphant smirks on their faces. Elsa was leaning against the arm of the couch with her legs lying on the cushions while Anna had her head resting on the blonde's stomach as her body trapped her girlfriend's legs beneath her. They were both watching Ceili take wobbling baby steps in her black heels with silent glee.

"I didn't know words could frick-frack," Anna giggled.

Ceili shot the red head a venomous glare. "I can see why your mother kicked you out of the house. I feel like I'm being belittled just having you guys sitting in the same room. To hell if you're talking or not."

The white haired woman took a wary second look at her reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall in the living room and whimpered like a kicked puppy. Her hair cascaded down to her neck and over her right shoulder in tousled waves of pure white (Elsa had joined her in the shower just to make sure she had shampooed _**and**_ conditioned her hair so that it would have its natural wavy appearance). She was wearing a black, backless cocktail dress that hugged her womanly curves seductively and tied off around her neck. The hem cut off diagonally at her left knee to the mid-calf of her right leg. Anna had even somehow managed to get mascara, eye liner, _and_ eye shadow on her. She was still surprised how much the brown eye shadow and black added to her already long eyelashes and accentuated her crimson red eyes.

Ceili growled deep in her throat as she clipped a silver bracelet embellished with red garnets around her petite wrist. "I still don't know how you two got me to wear this crap. I _**hate**_ dressing up! I hope you two are taking good pictures, because I guarantee that you won't be seeing me like this ever again."

A flash of bright light enshrouded the older woman's vision and she spun on her heel. Elsa was holding a camera in her left hand as she smirked at her sister mockingly. "You were saying?"

Ceili felt her nails bite into the calloused flesh of her palms and huffed heatedly. "Don't push it, Elsa. You already pulled that damn promise I made to you before your birthday to even get me to let you doll me up. You're already on thin ice."

"Geez, Ceili, what's the big deal?" Anna whined as she sat up. "It's just a dress, heels, and make-up. My mom's going to be wearing pretty much the same things, granted they'll be different colors. The way you're acting, I'm starting to think you don't want to go on this date."

The white haired woman felt her anger slip away. She sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of her nose. "That's not it, Anna. I care for your mother deeply. Trust me on that. I'm just…a little nervous."

Elsa shifted on the couch so she was sitting upright. "But you look so beautiful, why would you be nervous?"

"I'm not used to wearing this kind of outfit for one," Ceili explained dully. "Plus, this is the first…well…official date with Lily. I don't know how to actually date someone."

"What are you talking about?" Anna demanded. "You've been dating my mom for almost two months!"

"Casual dating is different than dating someone you view as a potential partner!" Ceili suddenly blurted. "It's one thing to go on little dinner dates and enjoy some recreational activities with a friend, but once that little line between friend and potential relationship is crossed things get a little more complicated!" Her eyes immediately snapped open at what she just admitted and her hand clapped over her mouth; taking extra care not to smudge the cherry flavored lip-gloss.

Anna and Elsa sat on the couch in catatonic shock. Their eyes were wide as they beamed brilliant smiles at the older woman. There was no way this could have gone any better.

Ceili quickly pulled on her sleek, black leather jacket, grabbed the small, black purse Elsa had loaned her, and bolted to the door before the two teens had a chance to say anything. "I'm heading out! I'll be back late, so don't wait up for me! Elsa, I trust you to lock up and make sure you and Anna eat something decent for dinner. Love you, bye!"

As soon as the sound of car tires faded into nothing, Anna pounced on the platinum blonde sitting with her on the couch. She kissed Elsa forcefully and took advantage of the small squeak of surprise that sounded from her girlfriend by slipping her tongue into the older girl's mouth. It didn't take long for her to have the blonde lying on her back, moaning in pleasure, as their make-out session grew more and more intense.

When the two girls finally pulled away, their faces were flushed and their breathing came in heavy pants. Anna smiled sheepishly and nuzzled into her girlfriend's neck. "Sorry, Elsa, I just couldn't take it anymore. I just wanted to kiss you so bad!"

The red head was silenced by a pair of cool lips capturing hers. She sighed contently as a smooth, wet tongue licked her bottom lip wanting entrance. She parted her lips slightly and her head spun as Elsa's taste and scent filled her senses. The smell, the taste, the ever so light brushes of the slightly colder tongue on hers; it was almost too much for her to take in all at once.

Elsa pulled away from the kiss and smirked slightly at the younger girl in her arms. "Don't apologize for that. I'm actually quite happy you initiated it instead of me. A second later and I would have pounced on you, and it probably wouldn't have been as pleasant."

A small giggle escaped Anna's lips. She rubbed her nose against the blondes and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. "Elsa, I don't think it's possible to have an unpleasant kiss with you."

The blonde kissed Anna's forehead and nuzzled her strawberry blonde locks. "That's good, because you're going to be getting a lot of kisses tonight."

The two girls lay in silence for a while just enjoying each other's presence. They couldn't act like this when they were at Anna's house. The red head's mother had some kind of radar built in to her brain that must have sent a white hot pincer through her frontal lobe whenever the two girls even tried acting more like a couple than friends, because she would always miraculously appear out of thin air and interrupt them. Granted, in the older woman's defense, they had yet to tell her they were officially dating; as requested by Anna herself.

Anna had no idea why she was so worried about what her mother would think when she found out that her daughter was dating her girlfriend's younger sister…. Actually, yeah, that pretty much summed it up. She was dating her mother's…girlfriend's…little sister. It was like a strange love square that involved the forbidden love between girls who were almost sisters, or aunt and niece but that didn't matter, because their guardians/parents were blossoming in their own passionate love. There were so many things wrong with that plot that it caused the red head's stomach to do backflips whenever she thought about it.

That was why they could only do this here. Elsa had finally admitted to her older sister what she felt for Anna and Ceili had simply laughed and asked her what took her so long. It had also been the cause of the white haired woman's strange behavior when it came to "officially" dating Anna's mother. Because out of all the feelings that were being thrown around in this strange square, only Anna had been able to truly admit her feelings to the one she cared so deeply for.

Here, in Elsa's home, the two teens could kiss, hug, cuddle, joke around, play videogames, and do whatever they wanted in peace. If they wanted to act more like friends, they could. If they felt the desire to even go further and act more like sisters, no one would judge them. If they wanted to go upstairs into the blonde's room and make-out until Ceili's voice called them down for dinner hours later, there wasn't a damn person who could stop them. It was here in this safe haven that everyone, including Kristoff, Marshmallow, Olaf, and Anna, called home that they could truly enjoy everything that they were.

Anna giggled slightly as she cuddled with the calm, composed Ice Queen of Arendelle High.

"What's so funny?" Elsa asked, just barely opening her eye to peek at the red head lying on top of her.

"Don't you think it's funny?" Anna giggled again. "My mom and your older sister dating, the two of us being a couple; it's like a forbidden love."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Forbidden love? Please explain so that I may understand the crazy reasoning flooding through that hamster wheel brain of yours."

Anna puffed out her cheeks and glared at her girlfriend with the cutest pout that the blonde had ever seen. "With our parents, or guardian in your case, dating; that'll make us almost like sisters…or some strange aunt and niece thing, but I like the sister aspect more. We're also such good friends where we already treated each other like sisters before we decided to ship our relationship-"

"I think you're getting a little obsessed with this fanfiction stuff if you're using terminology like "ship" to describe us finally getting together," Elsa teased softly.

"Hey!" Anna straddled Elsa's hips and pointed a finger just under the blonde's nose threateningly. "Fanfiction is a wonderful thing! It's not my fault that this whole situation we're in is like a cheesy, gooey, horribly romantic fanfiction story!"

Elsa laughed awkwardly. "Horrible is more of the word that I would be pushing for if this was a fanfiction." A loud shriek erupted from her lips as the red head straddling her lap suddenly bombarded her sides in a merciless onslaught of tickling.

"Okay! Okay! I submit!" the blonde cried out breathlessly. "Our story isn't horrible! I totally ship us! I ship the whole Elsanna couple! Please, just stop!"

Anna ceased in her tickling and smirked at the girl beneath her haughtily. "You just made an official fanfiction couple label. How does it feel knowing I'm pulling you to my level?"

Elsa rolled her eyes and huffed. "You were saying something about us being like sisters?"

"Oh, yeah," Anna's demeanor changed almost completely as she started narrating her fantasy dramatically. "I was just saying how we could almost be like sisters fighting through the obstacles that try to keep our love from flourishing! It's like forbidden love even without the sister aspect, but if you add that into it!" A guttural groan ripped through the red head's throat. "It's just so…so…_**hot**_!"

A snort escaped Elsa's nose as she tried desperately not to laugh. "Anna, y-you really need to cut back on the f-fanfiction. Can you hear yourself right now? You're saying how you think that the idea of us being an incestuous couple is a major turn-on. I never thought you would be into that kind of…._kink_."

Anna's eyes sparkled. "Oh! Do you know who our relationship reminds me of? Chikane and Himeko's relationship from _"Kannazuki no Miko"_, their plight for love is just so adorable!"

She clearly had not heard what the blonde had said.

"Great, if it's not the possibility of us being in an incestuous relationship, it's comparing us to a lesbian anime," Elsa sighed. "I swear, Anna. If anyone knew about half of the things you've told me, they would think you were insane."

"You should watch it sometime," Anna suggested. "It's so _cute_! Though a little heartbreaking from time to time, it's adorable nonetheless."

"I'm not into anime," Elsa stated flatly.

"You sound like my mother." Anna pouted mockingly and rubbed their noses together before giving the blonde a loving kiss on the lips. "I love you, Elsa."

Elsa's face exploded in fire and she spent five minutes clearing her throat before sliding out from under the red head lying on top of her. "I-I like you too, Anna."

Anna groaned angrily. "There you go again! Why can't you just say you love me too? You do love me, don't you? We've known each other for going on three months!"

"Anna, of course I care about you. It's just that it's too soon for me to say…that I…." Elsa's voice dropped to an inaudible whisper. "I l-love you t-too…"

"Now you're sounding like Ceili," Anna shot back, not hearing the last part of Elsa's sentence. "Why can't you two just say you love someone else? I've heard you two exchange the phrase between yourselves, but you can't say it to me and she can't say it to my mother. Why?"

Elsa felt fear and anger bubble up in her stomach. "Anna, that's enough. We're dropping the subject right now."

"No, I want to have this discussion!" Anna shouted. "I love you, Elsa! I really do! And I know you love me too, why can't you just admit it?"

"Because you can't fall in love with someone so quickly," Elsa said coldly. She knew she had a point. It was a bad idea for people to start exchanging words of love after being together for only three weeks like they had. It was just too soon.

"You can if its true love," Anna continued, not noticing the blonde's shaking shoulders.

Unfortunately, Anna had played her own aces in this argument. They had known each other for three months, and that was plenty of time to fall in love with someone; even if they had only been together for three weeks. But the worst ace the red head had pulled was the fact that she was right in one other aspect, Elsa did love her.

She loved everything about the red head. She loved her smile, her sporadic and clumsy demeanor, her bubbly personality that reminded her of the summer sun, and, above all, she loved Anna's ability to care for and forgive anyone and anything selflessly. The younger girl had given her something so valuable that she could barely believe it herself.

She had given her the ability to open up and trust someone other than her sister.

"_If that's the truth, then why are you still hiding?_" A small voice in the back of Elsa's mind taunted her. It was a gruff, male voice from her childhood that caused her to curl in on herself.

"_Why are you still shutting her out? You know it's because you don't truly trust her. You don't trust anyone; not Ceili, not Olaf, not Marshmallow, not Kristoff, not Anna, and __**especially**_ _not yourself. You tend to be the cause of why people get hurt. The scars on Ceili's body can attest to that. Sure, you don't mean it. I'm sure you never mean it. It just happens. _

"_Why can't you tell Anna about your past? Hmm? You know you want to so badly. You almost did before, remember? You almost told her about those beatings you got for lying as a kid. Why did you stop? Why did you decide not to tell her at the last second?_

"_I'll tell you why,"_ the voice snarled. _"Because you're afraid that if she finds out she'll leave; no, you __**know**__ she'll leave. You're too __**damaged**__ to be of use to __**anyone**__! And when she finally finds out just how fucked up you are, she'll leave, and you'll be all alone again. Only this time you won't even have your sister to comfort you, because, guess what, she's finally living her life to the fullest __**without you!**__"_

"_No, that's not true!_" Elsa thought frantically. "_She wouldn't do that. Neither of them would do that! Ceili loves me! She says so every day, even if it is a little awkward at times. It's not her fault that she's just as guarded as I am. She has even admitted that I saved her from you a long time ago! And Anna, she's saying she loves me right now! She's my friend, my beloved, and I know she'll never leave me!_"

"_Oh yeah?"_ the voice cackled. _"__**Prove it!**__"_

Elsa pulled her hair and whirled on the red head as a quivering sob tore from her throat "Anna, you're sixteen! What do you know about true love? Have you ever experienced the love of another person before me? Have you ever been hurt by someone who supposedly loved you? Who you thought was supposed to be around for you and protect you?"

Anna cowered against the sofa. Where had this Elsa come from? She had never seen the crying, damaged girl screaming at her before. What had she done?

"Elsa," her voice caught in her throat as she watched the normally strong girl crumble on the floor in front of her. "E-Elsa, w-what are you talking about? W-What happened to you?"

The platinum blonde suddenly realized her position and leapt to her feet. Her face was hidden behind a mask of fear as she backed away from the confused eyes of her beloved. She felt her heart turn to ice as she desperately tried to compose herself.

This was it. Anna was going to leave her. She had completely taken down her walls and showed her just how damaged she was. There was no way anyone would want to be around someone like her once they saw that.

He had been right.

Elsa tore her eyes away from Anna and sprinted up the staircase to her bedroom; throwing herself onto her bed and pulling the stuffed snow leopard close to her chest. She was remitting again. Why? Why now? Why did it have to happen now of all times? Why couldn't it have happened when Ceili was home like before when she found out her sister wasn't going to be around for her birthday? Why did it have to be when her beloved Anna was over and they were alone?

There was no way she would be able to control it this time. There was just no way. Ceili knew how to soothe her perfectly when she got like this. She had no idea how she even did it. Now her sister was gone and she could just tell that something horrible was about to happen.

A soft knock echoed through the room. She froze. Anna was still here? Why hadn't she left? No, she had to be imagining things.

Another knock followed by the red head's voice. "Elsa, please, I know you're in there. I'm not afraid if that's what you're thinking. I-I'm just…Okay, so I am scared, but I'm not scared of you. I'm scared of what happened to you that would have caused you to suddenly act so unlike the Elsa I've grown to love. Please, just tell me what's going on."

Elsa suddenly felt sick. Her stomach sloshed the acids around in a hurricane of fear and anxiety. Oh, why couldn't she just learn how to control this? Conceal, don't feel!

The door opened and her head snapped up to see Anna standing shyly in the doorway. Fresh tears pricked at her eyes at the sight of the red head. The hurt look on her face was almost too much to bear.

"Elsa?" Anna said sweetly, and the blonde was suddenly on her. She could feel her girlfriend's shaking body pressed against her as her arms wrapped around her neck.

"I'm sorry…" Elsa's weak voice whimpered in her ear. "I'm so…so sorry, Anna….I-I shouldn't have run off like that…I just…"

Anna hugged Elsa's quivering torso tight and sniffed back a sob. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you into saying you loved me. It is too soon to be saying stuff like that. I just don't want you to be mad at me over something like that."

Elsa pressed her lips forcefully against Anna's; properly silencing the girl in her arms so she could talk. "Anna…I-I…I do love you….." She sighed heavily and moved so she was holding her girlfriend's hands. "There's just something you should know about me…about my family and what happened to Ceili and I before she took custody of me…Will you let me tell you about my past?"

Anna's eyes widened. She had always wanted to ask Elsa about her past. She knew practically everything about the girl; her favorite food, color, movie, book, when she got her first period (no idea how that one came up in conversation), her best memories, and her dreams. However, whenever the topic of any family other than her sister or her past was brought up, she would shut down or redirect the conversation to something else. Now she was initiating the discussion.

The ginger nodded and followed Elsa to the bed where she sat down.

Elsa dug through the top drawer of her bedside cupboard and pulled a small, framed photograph. She smiled sadly at the picture and handed it over to Anna. Their fingers brushed slightly and a new wave of warmth filled both of the girls.

"What's this?" Anna asked as she stared at the old photograph. It showed a girl of approximately fifteen to sixteen years old; who she assumed was Ceili, lying in a hospital bed. Tubes were sticking out of her from every possible angle, her left eye was swollen with a ghastly bruise as her face was covered in cuts, what little skin wasn't covered by the blanket on her lap or by the white patient's robe was wrapped in blood soaked bandages, and an oxygen mask was sitting in her hand instead of on her face where a crooked smile danced happily on her lips. A soft expression could be seen through the gore that masked her true features.

Lying on her lap was a little girl with a tear stained face holding onto the older girl for dear life as she slept. The red head deduced that the younger girl was Elsa when she was eight…maybe nine years old. The young blonde was curled up on Ceili's lap, sleeping soundly with dark circles under her eyes and sucking her thumb.

"One of my favorite pictures," Elsa admitted. A soft smile captivated her lips as she stared at the photograph and placed one of her hands over Anna's. "That was taken nine years ago when Ceili was almost…."

Anna turned her attention to Elsa. The blonde had covered her mouth with her hand and fresh tears were brimming along her eyelids. She pulled the bandanna she had tied around her belt loop free and wiped the sapphire blue orbs gently.

"When Ceili was almost what?"

Elsa took a deep breath and looked her friend in the eye. "When Ceili was almost killed by our father."

* * *

**Hello, dears! I thought I would update earlier than normal since you've all been so wonderful! Just as a warning in case you didn't read the bold font up top. It's about to get angsty and heartwrenching in this place. Can't have the good times roll without a few bumps in the road, right?**


	11. A Night of Healing Pt 2

**As agreed with my roommate, I'm uploading a new chapter since she got caught up in the story. So, enjoy, dears!**

* * *

"_I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!_" Anna shouted angrily. She paced around the room with her hands wringing one of Elsa's pillows like a wet washrag. Her eyes were filled with a kind of fire that the blonde had never seen before. It was frightening…yet, oddly arousing at the same time.

"Anna, that's the fifth time you've said that," Elsa tried to joke. She had never been on this side of the conversation before. Usually she was the one being an emotional mess. This was definitely new for her.

"_I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"_

"Sixth time," Elsa corrected.

Anna plopped down next to her girlfriend and bit into the pillow savagely for a good ten minutes before finally dropping the abused sleeping utensil on the floor. She whirled and stared at Elsa with teary eyes. "W-Why couldn't you tell me about this sooner?"

Elsa's eyes widened at the question. Sure, she had expected Anna to ask, but she had never thought of a good enough answer. After mulling it over for five minutes, she simply shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess some things are best forgotten. Ceili and I have been moving forward in our lives. We both try not to dwell too much on it. The past is in the past."

"But it's obviously still bothering you!" Anna exclaimed.

Elsa sighed and nodded sullenly. "It is, but I have been doing better. Ceili has helped me with this so much; along with Olaf, Marshmallow, and, I can't believe I'm saying this, even Kristoff." She pulled the red head into a hug. "But you have definitely helped me as much as my sister has."

Anna calmed down significantly at hearing this. She slowly snaked her arms around Elsa's waist and held her for what felt like an hour. When the two girls finally separated, she wiped the tears from her eyes and gave the blonde her full attention.

"Alright," she sighed. "I-I think I'm good now. Please, continue with the story. I promise I won't interrupt you anymore."

A soft chuckle sounded in Elsa's throat. "I didn't even get to start the story."

"Then start it!" Anna pouted in embarrassment.

"Alright," Elsa picked up the photograph and held it delicately in her fingers. The smell of disinfectant suddenly filled her head as she was transported to that very hospital in her memory. She could even feel the scratchy blankets pressed against her face as she slept on her, newly conscious, sister's lap.

"For starters," she began, "I don't remember a lot. Ceili sheltered me from most of what happened by taking the blunt of the abuse herself. The beatings, verbal abuse, broken bones, and the cuts and bruises, she took almost every single one that was meant for me as a child. There are a few instances where I remember being beaten, but those memories are very few to how many they should be. Does that make sense?"

Anna thought for a minute and nodded her head.

"Good," Elsa bit her lip and continued. "Keep in mind, what I remember is a little swayed due to Ceili's influence in my life. She will remember things being a lot worse than I do because she tried her best to make sure I wasn't exposed to evil things that were going on in the family.

"My father…was a high ranked military officer. He viewed that everything was meant to follow a specific order, and if they went outside that order they would be punished. I remember hearing him yelling at my mother over something as insignificant as his boots not being polished to just the right amount of shine when she was still alive."

"You mean your mom's dead?" Anna gasped.

Elsa cocked an eyebrow at the edgy girl sitting next to her.

"Sorry," Anna apologized.

"It's alright," Elsa dismissed kindly. "Yes, my mother is dead. She was killed the same night Ceili almost died." She pulled another photo out of her drawer and handed it to Anna. "There she is."

Anna gasped in awe at the woman in the photo. She was absolutely_** gorgeous**_! Her platinum blonde hair cascaded down her slender neck and strong shoulders in waterfalls of rippling white and light gold, her sapphire blue eyes sparkled with a million stars, and the soft smile that danced across her rosy lips was almost enough to cause the girl to melt into a puddle. The woman was holding a very bouncy, chubby, white haired and red eyed baby girl clad in a pink dress and booties in her slender, delicate arms.

"Oh, my god, Elsa, she's so beautiful," Anna handed the photo back. "She looks just like you. And her hair! Wow!"

Elsa smiled at the compliment and dragged her finger along her mother's heart shaped face. "We both do. Ceili and I, I mean. The only difference is that her eyes and hair color come from our father; though it's hard to tell the difference between platinum blonde and white from time to time.

"That's actually why Ceili wears her hair down. I enjoyed how much she looked like mother when she left it down after her death she left it out of the braid Mother usually put in our hair. She thought it would be good for me."

Anna glanced back at the photo. "Yeah, that soothing expression is definitely Ceili's. The same goes for the wavy hair. N-Not saying that you don't have a really comforting look about you; it's just that Ceili has it perfected so well. I'm sure you could get it with some practice…I'm just going to be quiet now."

"Please do," Elsa teased. "I might not be able to finish if you keep interrupting me."

The red head pretended to zip her lips shut and threw away the metaphorical key.

Elsa stared at the picture in her hands with a heart full of sorrow as she continued. "Anyway, my father had a temper. Ceili always told me how he would strike our mother randomly for something so small that no one would have even noticed. Then when she would cry and beg for him to stop, he would kick her away from Mother and tell her not to question his authority.

"If there is anything that shows that Ceili is more like our father than I am other than the fact that they have the same hair and eye color, it would have to be their blind, almost suicidal bravery in the face of danger."

Elsa felt her voice crack and cleared her throat. "My father was a hero amongst his unit for driving into enemy fire by himself with absolutely no ammunition to get his men back to base. My sister, even as a little girl, would try to protect my mother from his onslaught when she was shaking on the floor in fear.

"My mother hated fighting, so I'm not quite sure why she married my father, or why she stayed with him for that matter. Maybe she did it because she was afraid he would go looking for her. Maybe she thought he could change. It doesn't really matter why I suppose. He killed her in the end.

"Anyway," Elsa continued, "I was born when Ceili was seven, or about to turn seven. From what my sister told me, our father got even more violent after that. Apparently he would beat our mother twice a day instead of his occasional slap every three to four days because she had given him another daughter instead of a son.

"When Ceili would try to stop him, he would beat her to the ground while our mother was unconscious." A soft sob bubbled out of Elsa's throat as she placed her hand over her eyes. "I know some of the things he would do to her because I witnessed it when I was older, but I don't know what he would do to her when I was an infant or before. I don't dare ask her what he did, because what I saw was….i-it was…"

Anna wrapped her arms around the blonde's heaving shoulders and held her tightly. "Shhh," she soothed. "It's okay, Elsa. You don't have to say it. If it's too painful, you don't have to tell me. You've already told me so much more than I could ever ask for."

Elsa shook her head and sat up straight. "No, I'm going to tell you everything, Anna. I need to tell someone. Are you still okay with listening?"

"Of course," Anna replied.

The blonde took a shaky breath and held her stuffed snow leopard in her lap. "The first time I remember seeing my father being violent, I was four years old. Ceili had stitched his socks wrong or something along those lines, and he back handed her so hard she slammed into the wall. I ran over to her and knelt by her side asking if she was alright. A small river of blood," she trailed her finger down the side of her face from her eyebrow, "flowed down her cheek from a cut just above her eye. I remember getting kicked in the stomach so hard I blacked out for a minute.

"My mother had heard the noise and rushed into the kitchen to see what was going on. I had never seen her get so mad before in my life. She started screaming at my father, calling him words that I never even knew existed. She had even gone so far as to pull one of the knives out of the knife block and hold it at him.

"That didn't scare him though. Oh, no," Elsa laughed bitterly. "That didn't scare him one bit. He just," she flicked her wrist, "_pop!_ He punched her so hard in the stomach she vomited right in front of me.

"Once she was on the ground, my father tried to go back to beating me for "getting in the way," but he stopped when he heard Ceili growling at him from the floor. "Don't you fucking touch my mother or my sister, you bastard!" she had said. That unleashed a new fury from him that I wouldn't see for years after that."

Anna swallowed hard against the sandpaper feeling in her throat. "W-What did he do?"

Elsa's eyes dulled. "He grabbed the knife out of my mother's hand and used it on Ceili. He picked her up by the neck, threw her onto the table, he ripped her shirt off, and started cutting and stabbing her repeatedly. My mother had grabbed me and held me close so I wouldn't see it, but I had already seen more than enough to have the memory ingrained into my mind to this very day.

"She probably would have gone to help her if Ceili hadn't been yelling at her to keep back and make sure I was safe. I remember how she kept edging my father on, calling him a coward for beating women. It didn't matter that she was covered in blood. She egged him on so he would keep his focus on her instead of Mother and I."

It was silent for a while. Elsa sat with her eyes closed and her breathing slowed. Anna was positive that the older girl had fallen asleep, until she opened her eyes and continued speaking.

"Things didn't get better after that. My father would go out of his way to make Ceili's life a living Hell. He would beat my mother to get her riled up, and then use any and every form of punishment or torture he knew to drive her to the ground. Once he was done with her, he would try to find me. He would maybe leave a bruise or two before Ceili would attack him to get him away from me."

Anna felt her stomach and its contents slosh around like a ship in a hurricane. How could something so horrible happen to such wonderful people? How had Elsa and Ceili managed to keep their sanity through all those years and still be so open and kind to people? Granted, now she understood how Elsa had gotten the nickname Ice Queen at school, but that didn't matter.

"That whole routine turned into a never ending cycle for years until my ninth birthday," Elsa explained.

A strangled bark of laughter escaped Anna's mouth and she clapped her hand over her lips. "S-Sorry, I-I didn't mean to laugh. It's just that the coincidence is a little funny. Nine years ago was your ninth birthday and…you…I'll be quiet."

Elsa blinked and held Anna's hand. "No, it's alright. I see what you mean. It is a little funny how the numbers fall this year."

Her expression changed from a soft smile to a sorrowful stare as she squeezed Anna's hand tighter. "My father had come home drunk that night and forced our mother into their bedroom. Ceil was trying to distract me with some birthday songs and games so I wouldn't hear them…well…I'm sure you can guess."

A bright red blush suddenly exploded across Anna's face. "Y-yeah, I-I can i-imagine."

Elsa coughed uncomfortably. "W-Well, as I was saying, we were about to eat a small cake Ceili had managed to get from the woman at the bakery after working there for a week when my father's voice called my name. At least, I think it was my name. He had said it with such a drunken slur that it was difficult to understand anything he was saying, but there is a difference between a C and an E.

"I watched as Ceili froze and her eyes shifted between anger, fear, and murderous intent. It scared me, but I knew I was safe with her. I knew that those eyes weren't meant for me, but for _him_.

"When I asked Ceili what father wanted, she simply smiled at me with that same, soft expression our mother had in her picture and patted my hair. She said, "I'm not sure what that old dog wants, but I'll go check. You just stay here and enjoy your cake, alright, Snow Cub?" I had nodded happily as I started eating.

"Shortly after the door closed, the whole house was quiet. I had experienced this kind of quiet before. It was the same kind of silence that happened before something horrible happened.

"I remember slowly opening the door to see if anyone was around and I couldn't see anyone. I slipped through the hall under the cover of the dark shadows cast along the wall to my mother's room, only to see that her door was cracked open slightly. When I squeezed through the crack in the door and turned on the light….I screamed…."

Tears were streaming down Elsa's face as her whole body shook violently. "My mother…was completely naked…with only a bloodstained sheet covering the top half of her body. Her throat had been slit…and she was staring at me…with dull, lifeless eyes…."

It took a few minutes before Elsa had finally calmed down enough to speak. She held her hand to her forehead as if she had a headache. "Things get a little sketchy after that. I remember calling the police saying that my mother had a hole in her throat that my father made and where I lived. Once they hung up, I ran through the house trying to find Ceili. I was afraid. I had just seen my mother's corpse and was scared that the next dead body I would see was going to be my sister's….

"I almost think that would have been better to see than what I found…" She droned. "I found my father and Ceili in the shed in the back yard. I stood and watched in horror through the crack in the door as my father backed my sister into a corner. Her eyes were filled…with so much hatred and blood lust…I could barely even recognize her. She looked like a wild beast with her teeth bared.

"I heard my father ask where I was, and Ceili just smirked at him with a feral look in her eye and told him to fuck off. He then explained what he did to my mother, how he had slit her throat as he came inside of her, and how he was going to do the same thing to me right in front of her. How he would leave his perfect little angel, the one child he had that was more like him than she would admit, for last; just so she could wallow in her own failure of not being able to save her mother or her precious little sister….

"…..I don't even remember seeing Ceili move, but I do remember seeing her get the first three hits in before my father snapped out of his drunken shock and punched her in the stomach. He took advantage of her incapacitated state by kicking and punching her until she was covered in blood and sweat. When he asked her if she was going to be a good little girl and tell him where I was, she spit a stream of bloody saliva into his eye.

"I saw something snap inside of him at that moment. His red eyes almost turned black as his face was cloaked in shadow. He…he slammed Ceili's twitching body face first onto the work table in the middle of the shed….A-And before she could even process what was happening, he….he…" Elsa suddenly grabbed the wastebasket next to her bed and emptied her stomach.

Anna clasped her hand to her mouth as she felt the bitter taste of acid crept up her throat and tickle the back of her tongue. That sick, twisted bastard raped and killed his own wife, and then he raped his oldest daughter. He had even planned on taking it so far as to violate and murder Elsa. What kind of father would do such a thing to his own daughters?

The red head suddenly remembered what Elsa had said in the living room. _Have you ever been hurt by someone who supposedly loved you? Who you thought was supposed to be around for you and protect you?_

"Fathers are supposed to love and protect their daughters," Anna choked out a sob. "Oh, Elsa, I'm so sorry!" She threw her arms around the blonde's shoulders and held her tight.

Elsa cried into her wastebasket for a short while before putting the can down with shaking hands and continuing. "I have never heard Ceili scream like she had that night when that bastard was…" she punched the mattress. Her expression changed drastically from a shaking, scared child to a woman filled with pent up rage.

"And then she saw me! She _fucking __**saw**_ me! She looked me right in the eye and those god damned, beautiful, bright red eyes of hers were filled with fear; not for her own life, but for mine! She was more worried about me than she was herself! Why? _**Why?**_ Why couldn't she just worry about herself for once in her _**fucking **_life?"

Anna held Elsa tighter and tighter as the blonde went through her tantrum. "It's because she loves you, Elsa!"

"I love her too, but I couldn't even protect her when she needed saving!" Elsa screamed and the floodgates finally broke. She crumpled against Anna's side and cried.

"All I could do was just stand there as she was raped by our own father! _She_ was the one who had to save herself! _She_ was the one who got him off of her and fought with him like a wild animal when he spotted me!_ And_ _**she**__was the one who got shot it the chest when that bastard pulled a gun on me because she grabbed the muzzle right before he pulled the trigger_!

"I don't care if the asshole is in a military prison right now! He should be _dead! _How can I love anyone else when I can't even protect my own sister?"

Anna had no idea what to do. She hadn't expected all this information. She never really knew how much Elsa was hurting. How much she blamed herself for her sister's current situation. She never knew.

And now that she did, she didn't think she could take it. This was all just too much! How could she possibly comfort a girl who was this broken inside? Had she told Olaf and Marshmallow about this? If so, how could they still be so willing to be around her?

Anna felt something inside her mind slap her so hard across the face she could have sworn it was real. What was she thinking? Just because Elsa had a rough past doesn't mean that she was any different than the Elsa she knew and loved. It just meant that her girlfriend trusted her with this information. She trusted her to see her in her most vulnerable moment. If this wasn't true love, then she had no idea what was.

Elsa felt Anna's lips kiss her hair and looked up at the red head with teary eyes. "Anna?"

Anna smiled softly at the confused blonde sitting next to her. "I love you, Elsa. Even after hearing all of this. I still love you. I'm…I'm just so happy that you trust me enough to let me in and tell me about your past. I understand it's not easy to talk about, so know that if you ever need to talk about it you can talk to me. God knows I've talked your ear off plenty of times already."

Elsa coughed and smiled as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Okay, I'll remember that."

"Good," Anna smiled back. She was about to kiss the blonde next to her but stopped short. "You might want to go brush your teeth."

A faint blush colored Elsa's neck. "R-Right," she grabbed her trashcan and exited the room; returning five minutes later with minty breath and a clean wastebasket. She stole a kiss from Anna's unsuspecting lips and dragged the red head down onto the mattress with her so they were lying side by side.

"Feel any better?" Anna asked shyly.

Elsa smiled down at her. "Unbelievably better, thanks to you." She kissed the strawberry blonde's forehead. "I'm sorry if I gave you a little too much information. It's just that…my past is a very touchy subject, and once I started I just couldn't stop."

"Elsa, it's fine." Anna snuggled closer to her girlfriend. "I'm just glad that you were able to open up to me. I don't care about your past. You're you, and you are perfect. Nothing that happened before is ever going to happen again. I'm pretty sure Ceili will make sure of that, and if she doesn't I will."

The platinum blonde chuckled slightly and kissed Anna fully on the lips. "I love you."

Anna returned the kiss eagerly. "I love you too."

The two girls spent the rest of the night eating delivery pizza and cuddling in Elsa's queen sized bed as they watched movies on Netflix. By the third movie, both teens were sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. Everything about the past was forgotten, and only the thought of their future plagued their dreams.


	12. Desperate Love

**Warninig:**** CeiLily Lemony smut ahead! If you have a problem with this, then don't read.**

* * *

Lily sipped her wine as she smoothed the imaginary wrinkles out of her dress under the table. She knew her dress was fine, but if she didn't try to get rid of the fake imperfections she would stare at the gorgeous woman sitting across the table from her. It had taken everything she had not to pounce on her date in the car on the ride to the restaurant.

It had been more than just a little surprising when the brunette had opened her front door to see Ceili standing in front of her with a very nervous blush on her face; wearing a skimpy, halter strapped cocktail dress, a black, form fitting leather jacket, and black heels that buckled around her ankle. She hadn't even noticed that Ceili's back was completely exposed until after the two women were about to sit down at their table and she took her jacket off.

A small gasp had escaped Lily's lips when she had seen all the scars on her date's beautiful back. Ceili had told her that she had a few scars on her back and front, but she hadn't expected there to be so many, or so varied. Her eyes had stalled on the diagonal purple line on the woman's spine and the star shaped blast on her left shoulder. Two things had gone through her mind at that moment: What happened to her to give her those scars; and how much she wanted to add more marks to the already littered skin.

Now the she was staring at the white hair hanging over Ceili's shoulder in twisted waves of silk. The white haired woman took a long sip of crimson wine that matched her smoldering irises. Lily felt her mouth run dry as the vixen in front of her unconsciously licked her bottom lip in an attempt to rid it of a drop of wine that had decided to latch on to the glossed lip evilly.

Ceili turned her attention back to her date and smiled shyly. The normally adorable gesture looked so out of place when adorned on something so sinfully attractive, yet it only added to the seductive look. Such a drastic contrast should be illegal for someone to pull off so easily.

"I wish you wouldn't stare," Ceili flushed slightly. She turned her eyes to the corner of the table as she swirled the wine in her glass in front of her face, but the giddy smile of an excited middle school girl could still be seen on her sparkling, deep pink, almost light red lips. "I might start feeling self-conscious."

Lily finished her glass of wine and allowed Ceili to refill it. "I-I'm sorry." She covered her mouth with her hand as if it would help her filter out anything that her slightly inebriated brain had missed. "I hadn't meant to stare. It's just that…well…" Her gaze trailed from her date's glossy lips, to her neck, over her bare shoulder, and rest on the scar peeking out from under the strap of the dress. "I've never seen you wear something like this before."

The red eyed succubus shrugged her shoulders in a modest gesture. "You can thank Elsa for that. I try to avoid wearing stuff like this. It feels too revealing. Unfortunately, I can't say no to that girl…plus she reminded me that I promised her that she could dress me up once and she decided to use it tonight."

"I can't really say that I'm complaining," Lily confessed as she took another sip from her glass. This was her sixth glass of wine that evening and she could definitely feel her light buzz turning into the beginnings of a drunken hum. Her mind felt light and fuzzy, her body was warm, and her words were growing bolder with every swallow of the burning red nectar.

"I think you look very beautiful." Her voice dipped slightly into a husky whisper. "I'd almost say that dress doesn't deserve to be on such a gorgeous creature such as you."

Ceili felt a pink blush creep into her cheeks. "T-Thank you," her eyes scoured over the brunette's dazzling appearance. She was wearing a blackish-purple dress that reached the floor and had a slit just above her right knee. Her make-up was as flawless as ever, but the white haired woman could have cared less about that.

She was more focused on her date's barely noticeable scent wafting over the table to mix with the scent of wine in her nose. The sweet scent of cinnamon whirled in her mind and left her head in a fog that hadn't been caused by the eight glasses of wine she had just drank.

Ceili finished her glass of wine and poured another glass, finishing the bottle. She wasn't nearly as drunk as her date, so hearing the brunette's compliment in such a seductive tone was enough to push her over the edge of her restraints and completely annihilate her inhibitions. Something seemed to shift deep inside her both and a hot wave of desire blew through her like a furnace.

It was frightening…yet oddly exciting.

The younger woman cast a smoldering gaze at her date. A soft clunk filtered through the air as she set her wine glass down and put her free hand on top of Lily's. She gently stroked the skin on the back of the brunette's hand and wrist in soft patterns that sent goose bumps up the older woman's arms and down her spine.

"Oh," Ceili mused ever so gently. Her voice was thick with the creature living deep within her soul's threatening purr. "Is that so? Then tell me," she gently dragged a single nail over the brunette's pulse point on her wrist, "where does my dress deserve to be?"

Lily felt the small waves of electricity grow stronger and stronger as her date traced across all the sensitive points in her wrist in agonizingly slow strokes. All of her previous confidence had fluttered out the window at the look in the Beast Queen's smoldering red irises, and her sultry voice definitely wasn't helping either. She could feel the heat pooling in between her legs like a warm bath as she changed her focus from her date to her wrist.

"W-Well….I-I'm not s-sure," she lied gracelessly. "H-However, I-I think y-you should s-stop before we take things t-too far. W-We're drawing some rather….undesirable….attention."

Ceili shifted her eyes over the occupied tables in the restaurant and, sure enough, a good handful of couples, mainly men, were staring at them with bright red blushes on their faces; many of which were dark with lust and jealousy. She felt a small plume of protectiveness bubble up in the pit of her stomach. There was no way she was going to allow anyone here to enjoy their little private show. She would just have to restrain herself for now.

"It would appear that you're right." She slowly ghosted her middle finger over the skin of Lily's wrist, palm, and fingers. A triumphant smirk captured her features as she felt the older woman shiver under her touch.

"Are you alright, Tiger Lily?" the white haired woman asked mockingly. "You seem a little…flushed."

Another shiver raked through Lily's body at the teasing tone in the succubus' seductive voice. "I-I'm fine. I think I just need some air."

"That's probably a good idea. Even I can get a little flushed in a place like this. There are just way too many people here wearing an overabundant amount of perfume or cologne. It gives me such a headache," Ceili replied sincerely. "Would you prefer it if I brought you home?"

A wave of heat spread across Lily's face. Did Ceili just ask if she…No, no, she wouldn't ask that. Sure, she was clueless sometimes, but this was a major innuendo. There was no way she would miss it.

"_If that's the case,_" Lily thought carefully, "_then why is that she-devil giving me that irresistible smirk? And those eyes are boring straight into my soul and ripping me apart. Oh, God, give me strength._"

The brunette cleared her throat and closed her eyes. It made things easier for her to reply confidently when she wasn't staring at the tempting woman in front of her. "That might be a good idea. I seem to have had a little too much to drink."

Ceili smiled thoughtfully and stood from her chair. "As you wish," she circled around the table and pulled the older woman's chair back; pulling her coat off the backrest and gently sliding it over her arms and shoulders when the woman stood up. Her fingers whisked over her date's neck so indiscreetly that no one would have known she had even done it if it weren't for the fact that Lily had given off a soft moan.

"Are you alright?" The white haired woman asked with feigned concern.

Lily focused on her breathing and zipped up her jacket swiftly; much to her surprise. She cast a seductive stare at her date. "I'm perfect."

The two women walked out to Ceili's salsa red and black, 1970 Chevrolet SS Chevelle in a strained silence that only fed the tension between the two adults. Lily could feel the waves of heated electricity flowing through her veins as she made her way to the passenger's side. Just as she was about to open the door, she felt a warm breath ghost over the skin of her neck as two arms wrapped themselves protectively around her stomach.

"Did I mention that you look very, very beautiful tonight?" Ceili asked. Her voice was laden with honest innocence.

A fresh blush painted Lily's face as she struggled to breathe. "I-I think you might have mentioned it once already." Had she? She couldn't remember.

Ceili hummed contently as one of her hands snaked up the brunette's waist and shoulders to her bun. "Have you ever considered wearing your hair down? I don't think I've ever seen you without your hair in a bun. I'm curious to see what it would look like when you've…released all of the restraints."

Oh, God, what was this girl doing? Was she trying to get laid in the parking lot? If that was the case, she was well on her way to achieving that goal.

Lily bit her lip and swallowed against the lump in her throat. "Maybe you'll see the restraints removed tonight."

A sudden wave of embarrassment overtook the brunette's being as she realized what she had just said. She had almost agreed to have no restraints tonight. Even if it had been part of a discussion about her hair, the way she said it implied that she would be willing to have s-s…s-se…

"Well, let's get you home, shall we?" Ceili asked softly as she opened the door.

Lily resisted the urge to punch the younger woman square in the shoulder as she stepped into the vehicle. She had just been teased to the point where she would have to change when she got home. Ceili was _**so**_ going to get it.

Despite the obvious tension rippling off of both women in tsunami sized waves, the two women managed to pull into the driveway of Lily's house and cut the engine. A loud roar of laughter escaped both of their lips as they exited the car and walked up to the front door. Ceili was holding the brunette up by the shoulders as she stumbled over the icy walkway.

"I-I can't believe you ran from the cops!" Lily hiccuped. "I thought for sure we were going to get caught!"

"Hey, I know how to get out of a tight situation," Ceili laughed as she watched Lily unlock the door with slightly skewed vision.

"I'd like to see how well you can get into a tight situation," Lily giggled. She turned the key in the lock and froze as the underlying meaning of her words slowly sunk in. A fresh blush coated her cheeks and she turned towards the younger woman shyly.

"I-I didn't mean it like that," she stuttered awkwardly. "I just meant that I'm sure you can get into tight spots easier than getting out of them. You made those cops look like three year olds riding on a tricycle."

A soft laugh filled the air as Ceili giggled into the back of her hand. "Yeah, you tend to get pretty good at that when you're friends with all the cops in town. I swear they go after friends more than they do criminals."

"I can imagine." Lily felt her head spin as she stared at the white haired woman in front of her. Her heart started beating frantically in her chest as she contemplated going in for a kiss. She didn't know why her heart was pounding so viciously against her sternum. She had kissed Ceili before; even if it had only been on the cheek. This shouldn't have been a big deal.

Soft lips suddenly pressed against her cheek; snapping the brunette out of her daze.

Ceili grinned at the blushing woman in front of her and brushed the bangs out of Lily's eyes. "I guess I'll be going. Good night, Lily." She turned on her heel and was halfway down the steps when the brunette's voice stopped her.

"Would you like to come in?" Lily blurted. She plastered her hand over her mouth. Had she really just said that?

Ceili turned back to the door and the beautiful woman standing in front of it. Her eyes had widened slightly in surprise; anxiety was swirling deep within her pupils. She coughed into her fist and blushed. "Sure…I would love to…"

Lily felt an excited smile captivate her lips and quickly turned to the door to hide it. There, she had asked Ceili into her home. This was easy. There was no way she was going to mess this up. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and opened the door.

"I apologize for the slight mess," the brunette apologized as she clumsily slipped off her shoes and hung her jacket on the coat rack.

"Mess?" Ceili's voice was thick with disbelief. "I don't know what you're talking about, Lily. This place is spotless!"

The brunette resisted the urge to giggle at the oddly humorous look on her date's face. "Thank you. Would you like something to drink?"

"Could I have a glass of water?" Ceili asked kindly as she kicked her heels off like a child kicking a ball. Once her date disappeared into the kitchen, she went to investigate the pictures hanging on the wall in the living room located right next to the entry way.

Each of the pictures had either Anna or Anna and Lily. One photo showed Anna at her fifth birthday with her face covered in bright pink frosting. Another showed the red head smiling at the school's picture day. The next one had Anna and her mother sitting on a park bench when the girl couldn't have been more than twelve. Then the final picture showed Lily sitting on the porch of her old home while holding a very, very chubby baby Anna in her arms.

A genuine smile spread across Ceili's lips at the final picture. "Lily, how old are you in this picture?"

The brunette appeared from the kitchen with two glasses of water and joined Ceili by the photographs. "Which picture?"

"This one," Ceili pointed to the photo of the other woman sitting on the porch with baby Anna. "I can guess Anna is still just a little tyke, but you. You look really, _**really**_ young." The last portion of the sentence came out as an awkward laugh. "Really cute too."

Lily stared at the picture and her eyes fell to the white carpet. "I was eighteen."

Ceili's eyes widened slightly and she turned to face the brunette standing next to her. "Eighteen?"

Lily nodded.

"Wow…eighteen…" Ceili looked back at the picture. "I take it Anna is only a few months old in this picture?"

Another nod.

"I see." Ceili stared at the floor and felt her eyebrows knit together. One question was tap dancing on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't bring herself to ask. It wasn't her place to start digging around in things that didn't concern her.

"_Bull shit it doesn't concern you!_" a small voice yelled in the back of the white haired woman's mind. "_Lily's pretty much your girlfriend. You have the right to know! So just ask already!_"

Ceili took a deep breath and clenched her hand into a fist. "What…What about Anna's father? I noticed that Anna doesn't talk about him much….Did something happen?"

The white haired woman felt her heart sink as she saw Lily's shoulders slump and her arms wrap around her torso. She had set the two glasses of water down on the coffee table at some point, but Ceili couldn't remember when. All she could think about right now was the pained expression on her beloved's face.

"You know," Lily almost laughed as she wiped a tear from her eye. "I wish I could say that something did happen. That would make things so much easier."

Ceili held the brunette's shoulders gently and led her over to the couch. "What do you mean?"

Lily sighed heavily. "Anna hasn't mentioned her father because she's never met him…" She explained painfully. "He…well…he walked out when he found out I was pregnant."

A low growl threatened to rip through Ceili's throat as she clenched her fists tighter. "He did what?"

The brunette only nodded. "Just as I said; we were really good friends in high school, and he had actually had a crush on me since we were kids. One day we were walking home from school and I told him how I wasn't exactly interested in boys anymore and he completely dove off the deep end.

"He started asking me so many questions that I can barely remember any of them," Lily explained as she dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief from her purse. "I just remember that he had asked that I give him a chance to prove that I was still interested in men. I gave him a chance, and we dated for six months before…well…before things went a bit further than I was comfortable with."

This time a deep growl ricocheted through Ceili's belly and into the air. "That….no good…" She dug her nails deeper into her palms.

"He asked for consent and had told me that it was the only way to know for sure if I was still interested in men or not," Lily informed; not noticing the younger woman's dangerous aura. "Needless to say, I didn't enjoy myself. A few months later I found out I was pregnant, and when I told him he said he couldn't be a father. That he wasn't ready.

"When my parents found out, they were completely appalled at my behavior. They also went over to his house and demanded that we get married for the sake of the child, or else he would have to relinquish all rights he had to our baby. He chose the latter."

Ceili locked her jaw as she glared at the carpet so intensely she was surprised that she didn't start it on fire. "Have you heard anything from him since then? Has he tried to see Anna even though he gave her up?"

Lily shook her head. "No, he hasn't tried to see Anna. But I did get a Christmas card from him about five years ago. He married and has three children who would be Anna's younger half siblings. I haven't told her about them…"

"And why should you?" Ceili demanded. "Anna sure as hell doesn't owe that man anything. He ran out on the both of you because he couldn't handle owning up to his responsibilities. Quite frankly, I think that was his loss.

"Lily," she held the brunette's hands in her own, "he never knew what a wonderful thing he was giving up. You and Anna are both absolutely amazing! Anna has been a God's send for my sister, and hell even I've taken her in. And you, anyone who decides that you're not worth their time is a fucking idiot!"

Tears slipped down Lily's face and she held Ceili's hands to her lips. Memories flashed through her mind like a never ending movie of pain. "But the sad thing is, once he left, I didn't think I had what it would take to raise a child on my own. My parents definitely weren't going to help, and the father and his parents had given up all their rights in court. I had considered getting an abortion, but I couldn't just end the life that was inside of me, so I looked into giving Anna up for adoption once she was born."

Lily shook slightly as the emotions swirled through her like a raging storm. A small gasped escaped her lips as she felt a pair of warm arms embrace her gently. She buried her face into the fabric of Ceili's dress and sniffed.

"But I couldn't," she continued. "Once I saw her adorable, freckled face wrapped in that blanket, I just couldn't give her up. I didn't care that she got her hair and eyes from him. She was my daughter and I needed to do everything I could to make her life wonderful."

A small whimper escaped Lily's lips and she tightened her hold on the white haired woman's bare shoulders. "I….I haven't been with anyone since….I just haven't been able to trust anyone."

Ceili rubbed small circles across the brunette's back in a soothing motion. "I know what you mean," she hushed calmly. "Trust me. I know."

Minutes went by like hours as the two women sat in their embrace. Lily finally pushed herself away from Ceili's chest to stare at the white haired woman with lovesick eyes. A small blush had sprinkled across her cheeks at their close proximity, and her gaze landed on the other woman's deep pink lips.

She was balancing precariously on the edge of reason and desire. All she needed was just one small push and she would go crashing down to the bottom; just the slightest shove in either direction. That was all. It didn't matter which way. She would welcome either possibility with open arms.

She gazed deep into Ceili's smoldering red irises and noticed the emotions swirling deep within them like a tempest. Love, pain, sympathy, desire, lust, understanding; they were all burning within the flames trapped within the red garnets. A soft brush of the white haired woman's thumb across her cheek pushed her off her precarious pedestal and sent her plummeting down to happily meet the bottom.

Lily tightened her grip on Ceili's shoulders and kissed her forcefully.

Ceili's eyes widened in shock as her mind tried to process what was happening. Lily was kissing her. No. What she had done back in the movie theater had been a kiss. This, this was something much, much more than just a simple kiss. This was the essence of love, hurt, the sting of betrayal, lust, yearning, and a desire to be loved by someone in return.

When Lily pulled away, she was panting. She scoured the white haired woman's face to get some kind of sign, but was only met with a surprised gawk. Her heart shattered in her chest and she felt fresh tears pricking at the back of her eyes. And yet, for some odd reason, she kissed the younger woman again.

This time Ceili was prepared. She overcame her initial shock and met Lily's kiss halfway. Her eyes stayed open to judge the older woman's reaction, and they only closed when she heard a soft moan from the brunette, along with the soft touch of her tongue sliding across her lip. She felt a pair of slender arms wrap around her neck and shoulders, and she timidly rested her hands on her date's waist; earning a soft moan in the process.

The two women sat in a battle of fiery kisses and battering tongues for at least two minutes before they separated for much needed oxygen. Both of their faces were completely flushed as they panted heavily. A small thread of saliva connected their mouths for a good five seconds before snapping from the stress.

Ceili swallowed hard in a desperate attempt to control her anxiety. She stared into the lidded, dark lavender eyes in front of her and felt an unwelcome, familiar heat pool in her lower stomach. "We shouldn't do this."

Lily was about to kiss the younger woman again when she spoke. She never broke eye contact with the red orbs in front of her, but she did manage to tilt her head slightly as she pushed herself forward. "Why not?"

"Because," Ceili backed up until the bare skin of her back was pressed against the back of the couch, "y-you're drunk."

"I'm not that drunk," Lily cooed dreamily. She leaned in closer to Ceili's face so their lips were barely touching. "And neither are you." She kissed the white haired beauty gently and used the opportunity to straddle the woman's legs.

A small gasp escaped Ceili's lips as Lily nipped at her bottom lip and forced her tongue into her mouth from the small opening provided. Her mind began to fog again as the two restarted their fight for dominance in their heated make-out session. The white haired woman's hands roamed the brunette's hips as the latter's fingers tangled themselves in the snow white locks cascading over the younger woman's shoulders.

This time Ceili broke the kiss. "Lily, w-we really shouldn't. You're not thinking clearly-" She was silenced by one of the brunette's fingers pressing against her lips.

"Ceili, don't," Lily begged. "I know you think that I might not be thinking clearly, but I am. I've…I've wanted to do this for a while now." She reached behind her head and pulled two pins that allowed her hair to fall to her lower shoulder blades in a cascade of chocolate brown.

The brunette held Ceili's hands tightly in hers. "I haven't been with someone in almost seventeen years. It took me so long to find someone I could even trust enough to even consider doing this with again. I trust you, Ceili, so please," she pressed the white haired woman's hands to her breasts, causing her breath to hitch slightly. "Please, let me love you properly…and show me love in return."

Ceili felt a fresh blush paint her features as the heat dropped from her lower stomach to the forbidden place between her legs. She stared at her hands and what they were holding before turning her gaze up to the love filled lavender eyes peering down at her. Just seeing how beautiful the woman was with her hair down caused her breath to catch in her throat.

"I-I've," she swallowed hard, "I've never…" She turned her attention to the fireman's pole in the corner of the entry way as her blush intensified. How long had that been there?

Lily blinked in confusion and her eyes widened slightly as realization struck her. "You've never had sex, have you?"

Ceili shook her head timidly as a soft whisper fluttered past her lips. "Not willingly."

"Not-" Lily gasped. "Ceili, you mean you-"

The white haired woman cut her off by kissing her passionately. Her left hand began drawing circles in the skin exposed on the brunette's thigh from the slit in her dress while her right hand tangled itself in her hair. When they finally separated, Ceili couldn't help but to smile at the severely aroused woman straddling her.

"I told you I knew what it was like to feel like you can't trust anyone, didn't I?" she asked in a teasing tone. The other woman's soft hand gently pressed against her cheek, eliciting a soft sigh from the younger woman.

"We can stop if you're not comfortable," Lily said honestly. She kissed the younger woman's forehead and trailed down her face before planting a soft kiss on her lips.

Ceili moaned softly as she deepened the kiss. She held the woman straddling her thighs tighter as she poured every last ounce of desire and passion she had into this one kiss. This kiss held the answer the brunette had been looking for.

_I want to do this._

Lily broke the kiss to allow fresh oxygen to fill her lungs. She swallowed against the lump in her throat and nodded at the white haired woman between her legs. "Alright, but we can take this slow."

She kissed the younger woman again, only this time she slipped her hands behind her lover's neck and untied the straps. The top half of the dress immediately slid down the white haired woman's front and pooled around her hips. Her body flared with embarrassment, but she resisted the urge to cover her chest.

"You're not wearing a bra," Lily breathed against the skin of Ceili's neck. The younger woman shivered and moaned when the brunette's lips ghosted over the sensitive skin.

"It was the only way I could wear this dress," the white haired woman panted slightly. Another moan mixed in with a small squeak escaped her lips as she felt Lily's tongue and teeth graze the pulse point in her neck.

Lily gazed at the younger woman's body and cocked an eyebrow at the shining pieces of metal located on the girl's navel and nipples. "You never told me you had those pierced." She went back to attacking the red eyed female's pulse point with her mouth. "You really are a bad girl underneath that sweet and kind façade, aren't you?"

Ceili's mind was fogging over worse than any alcoholic beverage could ever do. The brunette's cinnamon scent was bombarding her senses along with the scent of her arousal filling the air. Her fingers ached to touch the fiery woman straddling her, and the heat between her legs was beginning to hit a new peak.

Lily grazed her teeth against Ceili's pulse point a second time before biting and sucking at the skin gently. She was rewarded by a sharp intake of breath and a small squeal emanating from the younger girl's mouth. Once she was sure that she had left a dark enough hickey on the woman's neck, she descended to her collarbone and upper chest; taking extra care to kiss the prominent, star shaped scar on her shoulder.

The brunette pulled back and traced the fingers of one hand over the scar while the other slowly dragged over the younger girl's breast. Delightful moans filled the air as she added more pressure to each spot. She eyed up all the scars on her lover's front as she continued pinching the white haired woman's nipple and scratching the scar lightly with her nails.

"Where did you get these?" She asked in a sultry tone. Her mouth descended on the woman's star shaped scar almost as if to drive her point home.

Ceili had to focus on the question for at least five minutes before she could think of an answer. Once she had finally wrapped her useless brain around the question, Lily had started trailing kisses down her sternum and was now suckling her left nipple while her fingers flicked and rolled the other. Her breathy moans increased in pitch as her body began to wiggle from the intense sensations emanating through her body like electricity.

"I-I…t-told you t-that…" she squeaked and groaned loudly when the older woman nipped the sensitive bud on her chest, "I d-didn't have…an e-easy childhood…Didn't I?"

Lily gave the younger woman's nipple a quick flick of her tongue before placing her hands on either side of Ceili's head and bringing her face in close. "That doesn't answer my question." She trailed one hand down to the white haired woman's breast while the other slipped through her cleavage, over her trembling, flat stomach, and to her hip where the older woman traced patterns with her nails. "Where did you get your scars?"

"M-My…"Ceili dug her nails into the couch cushions as her hips jerked slightly to meet the finger that would occasionally slip just under the dress that was pooled around her hips and ghost over her soaked panties. "I got them from my father!" She finally yelped into a guttural moan when the finger slipped past her underwear and pressed against her nether regions.

The brunette felt her eyes widen for the tenth time that night. Had she heard that right? Had Ceili's father really given her all of those scars? What kind of man would do that to his own daughter? Tears pricked at her eyes.

Lily brought her lips down onto Ceili's in a gentle kiss. "I'm sorry," she apologized through kisses. "I'm sorry."

Ceili kissed back with wanton abandon. Her mind had long since stopped being able to process what was happening and her body was taking over. She could feel Lily's finger teasing her most intimate place by slipping between her folds, barely pressing into her clit, and circling her entrance lazily. It was all too much, yet not enough at the same time.

When she finally felt one of the brunette's slender fingers penetrate her, she completely lost control of her noise filter. A sharp shriek tore from her throat only to be muffled by the older woman's lips kissing her forcefully. Her hips began grinding and bucking against her lover's hand as her body thrashed on the couch cushions and her moans grew louder with every passing second. When the two finally separated for air, she could barely hold back.

"O-Oh….God…Lily!" the white haired woman moaned to the point it was almost a scream. A tense coil was winding in the flames of her lower stomach. The brunette curled her finger and hit a spot that caused a jolt of electricity through her whole body.

"_Fuck!_...Lily, p-please! I-I don't…S-Something's…going to….I-I…_I can't!_" A loud scream filled the house as Ceili rode out her first orgasm. Her body was slick with sweat and her muscles were twitching uncontrollably as she tried desperately to regain her senses.

Lily couldn't help but feel oddly proud of herself as she stared at the naked woman panting next to her. She had just reduced a girl who was nine years younger than her to nothing but a panting puddle of putty on her couch. Not only that, but she had been the girl's first as well. She had thought that the days of taking virginities were long behind her. Apparently, she had been dead wrong.

The brunette kissed Ceili lovingly on the lips and smiled. "How was that?"

Ceili blinked irregularly for about ten seconds and nodded with a slight blush on her face. "Good…really, really good…You're amazing…" She smirked at the brunette and pulled herself into a full sitting position.

A tingling warmth prickled across Lily's cheeks as the raging heat between her legs somehow managed to increase. The look in those red irises was almost enough to get her to cum right where she was sitting. It was primal, feral, dangerous, and absolutely sexy.

"I think it's my turn to love you," the white haired woman growled into the brunette's ear.

The older woman shuddered at Ceili's sudden change in demeanor. She had gone from a shy, complacent little girl to a wild beast ready to dominate in just a few seconds, and that was just in the eyes and voice. The prospect of what was going to happen caused the brunette to whimper anxiously as she pinched her thighs together to get some sort of friction.

Ceili saw this and didn't hesitate to pin the brunette to the couch. Her legs straddled Lily's thighs as her hands held her wrists above her head. A mischievous look glinted in her garnet eyes as she scanned over every curve of her lover's body. She saw the woman beneath her shudder and she unconsciously licked her lips.

"God, Lily, you look absolutely delicious," she purred into the brunette's ear before licking the shell slowly. She inhaled deeply and moaned at the scent. "And you smell as intoxicating as you look." She kissed the woman beneath her timidly the first few times, but that was short lived as longer, deeper, rougher kisses ensued.

Lily shivered at the words that were penetrating her ear. She hissed slightly as she felt Ceili's fingers trail up the slit in her dress while her free hand pulled the hem up to her waist. It wasn't long before the red eyed vixen's hands were roving all over her body, causing bittersweet friction to rub across the brunette's skin. A few minutes later and the white haired woman found the zipper to the dress and slid the garment down past her ankles. The irritating piece of clothing was then thrown haphazardly into another area of the living room.

Ceili stared devilishly at the sight in front of her. "Oh, and you were teasing me for not wearing a bra." She kissed along the brunette's calves and nipped at her ankles before trailing up her thighs, past her hip, up her stomach, between her breasts, and finally planting a very heated kiss on her lover's lips. One of her hands tangled in the soft, brown tresses. "You're not wearing a bra _**or**_ underwear."

Lily couldn't help but twitch and moan desperately at all the places her lover touched. It was almost as if her lips and teeth were made out of pure electricity and each kiss, each small bite, and each little caress sent volts coursing through her body. She never stayed in any one place long enough to provide any release, and it was frustrating!

The brunette wrapped her arms around Ceili's neck and kissed her forcefully. A loud gasp sounded from her lips as the woman above her ground her knee against her core. The feeling was one of the bests things Lily had ever felt in her life.

"A little wet, are we?" Ceili teased huskily. She disentangled her hand from the chocolate brown tresses and gently squeezed the brunette's breast while she kissed, nipped, and sucked eagerly at the other.

"O-oh…Oh, God, C-Ceili," Lily moaned in a chant. Her back arched, forcing more of her nipple into the white haired woman's mouth. One of her hands immediately went back to the arm of the couch to find something to hold on to in order to keep herself steady while the other tangled itself in the younger woman's thick, silky hair. The coiling knot in her stomach was winding itself tighter and tighter as her mind turned to mush.

Ceili switched so she gave each breast the same amount of attention before littering the older woman's stomach and ribcage with love bites. She kept marking her way down until she reached Lily's hip where she left the darkest mark. The sounds of her lover's gasps, pants, and moans spurred her on further.

A dark shadow swirled in the white haired woman's eyes as her gaze drifted to Lily's womanhood. The scent was making her mind buzz with a new sensation she had never known before; along with making her salivate uncontrollably. She slowly lowered herself to the brunette's mound, spreading her legs gently so she could nestle her head between them, and took a nervous lick of the slick folds.

"_Fuck!_" Lily slapped one hand to her mouth to silence her scream of pleasure as her other hand immediately wove itself into Ceili's hair, pushing her further into her nether regions. A muffled moan emanated from her hand as her head spun with pleasure.

"_And that was with just one lick"._ Ceili thought as an amused grin spread across her lips. She licked the folds again, only this time she used one of her hands to spread them ever so slightly to allow her more access to the bittersweet juices coming from the brunette.

Lily couldn't help but mewl in pleasure as the woman between her legs began eating her with more fervor. She could feel the white haired vixen's hot tongue probing all the right places as if she had done this a million times before. She would flick her clit with her tongue softly at first, then harder and harder before she completely enclosed her mouth around the bundle of nerves so suckle the nub; alternating back and forth between hard and soft and occasionally grazing her teeth over the sensitive bud.

The brunette could feel the coil in her abdomen tighten to the point where it felt like a spring under too much pressure. She was seeing spots as her hips bucked desperately against her lover's face, her nails were digging into the woman's white tresses as she pushed her further into her heated core, and her soft mewls of pleasure had turned into guttural moans that almost sounded animalistic. She just needed the right slip and that spring would catapult around her body in wave after wave of pure pleasure, but she didn't want that slip; she wanted to enjoy this as long as possible.

Ceili suddenly replaced her tongue with her fingers as she shoved her tongue into Lily's boiling entrance as far as she could reach and began licking the rough patch on the top of the tight walls. A high pitched scream of ecstasy filled the young woman's ears as she brutally licked her lover's core. She could taste the juices flowing freely into her mouth the more she licked, but it wasn't enough. She wanted more of the delicious nectar so she increased the speed; occasionally nipping the lips on the sides of the entrance.

Lily could see white lights around her peripheral vision as her breathing became more and more ragged. She completely lost control of her body that was now grinding almost painfully on her lover's face. She was sure the woman between her legs had deep cuts in her scalp from how much she was digging into her hair, but her mind wasn't processing any of this. The only thing she could think about was how amazing this felt.

Then it was there. She could feel it. Just a few more good licks and her whole body would come undone. Her hips lost their steady pace as her back arched and her head thrashed back and forth.

"O-Oh….GOD! Ceili! I'm so close! God…baby, I'm going to cum!"

Unsure of what suddenly possessed her to do it, Ceili suddenly went back to suck on the brunette's clit _hard_ as she slammed two fingers into the tight, soaking wet core. After increasing the pressure of her mouth on the sensitive fibers and a few good pumps of her fingers, Lily screamed her name in ecstasy. The younger woman quickly moved her mouth back to her lover's entrance and lapped up every last drop of her orgasm as she prolonged the sensation by slowly decreasing the speed of her fingers.

Ceili moved back up and kissed Lily gently on the cheek. "I take it that was good?"

The brunette smiled sleepily as she landed a soft kiss on her lover's lips. "More like amazing," she sighed.

Both of the women laughed warmly as they cuddled on the couch. Lily gently massaged Ceili's tense shoulders while the younger woman purred contently as she twirled a lock of chocolate brown hair between her fingers. They both knew that they would have to get up at some point, but they were going to take their time going anywhere.

* * *

**Hello, dears! I know I just uploaded chapter 11...yesterday? Yes, it was yesterday, but my roommate read the first 4 pages of this chapter and said I _needed_ to upload it. So thank her for the smutty goodness that has ensued. I thank you all for your wonderful reviews!**


	13. A New Family

Chocolate waterfalls cascaded over cliffs made out of chocolate chip cookies and flowed freely in a vast river that emptied into a lake. The oasis was surrounded by banks of crystallized caramel sand and grass made out of sugar that glimmered emerald in the sunlight. Pink marshmallow bunnies frolicked through the sea of sugary green as yellow marshmallow birds nested in almond bark trees. Gumdrop boulders were strewn all around the base of the cookie cliffs.

Anna lay on a towel on the shore as she nibbled merrily on a truffle pebble she found buried in the caramel sand. A bikini composed of woven red licorice covered her more intimate areas as she basked in the warm sun. She propped herself up on her elbows and dug around in the cooler located behind her; pulling a glass bottle of orange soda from its contents. She popped off the cap and took a large gulp of the sweet, carbonated beverage.

The strawberry blonde turned her attention back to the chocolate abyss just in time to see her girlfriend erupt from its depths in a slow motion, _Baywatch_ fashion. The liquid cocoa dripped from the platinum blonde like water, leaving her completely clean. A devious smirk danced on her lips as her sapphire eyes darkened.

"You better save one of those for me," Elsa teased seductively.

Anna felt her cheeks grow hot as her eyes roamed the blonde's body. Her beloved was clad in a blue bikini made solely out of bubble tape gum. Her hips swayed seductively as she sauntered up the bank and knelt at the foot of the red head's towel.

Once she had gotten a good enough look at Elsa's amazing body, Anna pulled a strawberry soda out of the cooler and held it out. "You didn't honestly think that I would drink all of them, did you?"

Elsa shifted until she was on her hands and knees, straddling the red head's lower half. Beads of water had somehow miraculously appeared on her creamy skin and slowly began rolling off her body. The devious smirk on her lips transformed into something wicked as she stalked closer and closer to the younger girl.

"You could have fooled me," she purred. She reached for the bottle of soda only to have Anna yank it out of her reach at the last minute. Elsa blinked in shock, but the expression quickly changed into a dangerous, playful smile.

"Oh, so we're playing that game, are we?" Elsa asked teasingly. Her gaze slowly trailed up the ginger's body until it landed on the soda dangling just behind Anna's shoulder. She was like a feral cat eying up her pray. She subconsciously licked her lips as their eyes met.

Anna cocked an eyebrow and feigned innocence. "Game? Why, whatever do you mean?"

A Cheshire cat grin spread across Elsa's lips as she crept her way up the strawberry blonde's body. A single finger trailed across the supple skin of Anna's stomach as the blonde whispered heatedly into the younger girl's ear; "The one where you're pretending to be asleep."

Anna blinked confusingly. "Wait, what?"

Elsa smiled sweetly. "And here is where you," she placed the tip of her index finger against the red head's forehead, "wake up." She added just the slightest bit of pressure and a loud honk screamed through the air.

"_What the hell?_" Anna jolted forward and was thrown back into her seat by the seatbelt strapped across her chest. Her eyes snapped open to twice their size and she scanned her surroundings frantically before slumping in her seat with a heavy sigh.

"Oh, look who's finally awake," Elsa giggled. Her eyes never left the road in front of them.

Anna snapped her head towards the blonde sitting in the driver's seat. "Was that really necessary? You could have just shaken me awake, you know."

Elsa's smile broadened. "I didn't think that I would actually have to wake you up," she teased. "I know you said you were tired, but, come on, it is literally twenty minutes from my house to yours. You couldn't stay awake that long?"

"Well, maybe if someone hadn't insisted that we watch three movies on Netflix last night that caused us to pass out at, like, four in the morning, then maybe I wouldn't be so tired." Anna crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks in her signature pout.

"Uh, excuse me. That was your idea," Elsa corrected.

Anna stuck her tongue out at the older girl and squeaked in surprise when she felt Elsa's lips suddenly capture her own.

Elsa pulled out of the kiss quickly and returned her focus to the road. "Stick that tongue out at me again and I promise it'll end with more than just a little kiss." Her threat sounded more like a promise with the seductive tone in her voice.

It was silent for a solid minute as Anna tried desperately to catch her bearings. Elsa had been so much more playful ever since she had told the red head about her past. Not saying that she didn't like it, it was just different; a good different. The younger girl absolutely loved the fact that her beloved could actually trust her with that kind of information, and admit that she reciprocated her love.

"So, are you still going to tell your mother?" Elsa asked, breaking the silence. Her eyes flashed over to the red head sitting in the seat beside her curiously.

A fierce blush covered Anna's cheeks. Her hands knotted together anxiously. She had decided that she was, finally, going to tell her mother that she and Elsa were dating, but she had no idea how she was going to explain it. It wasn't just something that came up in conversation.

She could already picture it. She would be sitting at the dining table for dinner with her mother and just nonchalantly say: _"Hey, mom, guess what! I'm dating your girlfriend's little sister! Isn't that great? Now we can tag team the two queens of Arendelle!"_

Yeah, _that_ was a great idea.

The car suddenly jerked into a stop, causing the red head to nearly slam her forehead against the dashboard. She shook her head and turned her attention to the windshield. "Elsa, what happened? Why did you…."

There was a deep salsa red muscle car with black stripes parked in front of them.

"Whose car is that?" She looked around. "And, why is it in my driveway?"

Elsa snapped out of her daze. "What? Oh…it's nothing." She cut the engine. "It would appear that my dear sister is already here." She exited the vehicle and practically skipped to the muscle car parked in front of her blue Camaro.

Anna quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and leapt out of the car. "Ceili's here? Why would she be at my house at," she checked her phone, "one in the afternoon?"

"Didn't you mention something about your mother needing her car looked at?" Elsa replied giddily. She opened the gas cap of her sister's SS Camaro and unhooked the spare set of keys. "Maybe she's here to look at it. She's a regular handy-woman."

The blonde unlocked the vehicle before returning the keys to their hiding place. She opened the trunk and took out a small duffle bag. "If that's the case," she slammed the trunk shut, "she's going to need a change of clothes. Knowing her, she probably got grease and oil everywhere and will need a shower."

Anna felt her eyes widen. "You don't think she'll shower here, do you?"

"Why wouldn't she?" Elsa mocked. "She would rather die than get the inside of her good car covered in mechanical fluids. This is one of her greatest possessions."

A sly smile captured the blonde's lips, causing Anna to raise an eyebrow puzzlingly. Elsa knew something that she didn't. That much was for sure, but she knew the blonde well enough to know that she wouldn't just come out and tell her.

The two girls walked through the front door and removed their shoes.

"Mom, I'm home!" Anna called. There was no response.

"Mom?" she called out again. Still no response.

"Maybe she and Ceili took her car to the mechanic," Elsa suggested.

"Maybe," the red head scanned the entryway and found two pairs of heels scattered around the rug. She rounded the corner to look around the living room. Two glasses of water were sitting on the coffee table and a black blanket was draped over the arm of the reclining chair in the corner.

Strange, she never knew they owned a black blanket.

"What's wrong, Anna?"

Anna jumped at the sudden noise. She whirled around to see Elsa staring at her with worried eyes. She had completely forgotten that the blonde was with her.

"Nothing…It's just," she struggled to find the words, "weird." She picked up the two glasses of water and went to the kitchen. A bottle of chocolate syrup was sitting on the counter next to the refrigerator.

"What's weird?" Elsa asked, her voice laden with genuine confusion. She looked around the living room and joined her girlfriend in the kitchen. "Everything looks fine. I'm more concerned about the fact that no one's home."

The younger girl dumped the two glasses out in the sink and set them on the counter before she put the chocolate syrup back in the fridge. "I'm not sure. Something just seems…off. I can't really put my finger on it."

She crept back into the living room and searched through everything like a blood hound looking for a scent. She removed all the cushions on all the furniture, checked the drapes, re-investigated the two pairs of heels in the entry way, and sniffed the air heavily. "Does it smell weird in here?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Smell weird," she sniffed the air a little more discretely than the strawberry blonde scouring every surface in the room. "I don't smell anything."

A small pout painted itself across Anna's face. She plopped down onto the couch and sighed. "I swear something is different about this place. I could have sworn it was-"

There it was. The strange scent that seemed to put everything out of place in the whole house, it was close. It was a bittersweet smell that made the red head nearly gag at the musky scent. What in the name of all that was holy _**was**_ that _**stench**_?

Anna plastered her hand to her nose and mouth and jumped off the couch. As soon as she stood, however, the scent was gone. "What the hell?" She grabbed one of the back cushions and sniffed it cautiously.

Nothing.

"What is it now?" Elsa asked skeptically. She suddenly felt the couch cushion slam into her face.

"Smell that," Anna demanded. She turned her attention back to the couch and began sniffing each cushion like a hound hot on a trail.

Elsa watched in disbelief as her girlfriend suddenly turned into a dog right in front of her. "Um…Anna, are you sure you're alright? You're acting….weird; weirder than normal. I'm sure everything's fine."

Anna stood up and stumbled over her own feet as the familiar, prickling feeling pulsed through her legs. "I guess you're right." She scanned the living room one last time before joining the blonde in the doorway.

"Well, what do you want to d-"

A soft hum filtered delicately through the girls' ears. It was almost inaudible, but they definitely heard it; a content sigh that caused a pink blush to coat both of the teens' cheeks. A second shortly followed the first; only this sounded more like a giggle coming from the hallway behind them.

Elsa and Anna poked their heads into the hall and listened carefully. Another sigh of content wafted down the dully lit corridor. The two girls exchanged looks.

"Your mom sure sounds like a lovesick teenager if she's sighing and giggling over the date she and Ceili went on last night," Elsa stated incredulously. "I can see where you get it."

Anna slapped the blonde's arm. "Oh, hush! I'm not that bad!"

"Sure you're not," Elsa giggled. "But this is a good time to tell your mom. She's in a good mood, and we know she's home. Now is your chance, Anna."

The red head stared down the hall at her mother's bedroom door nervously. She pinched her eyes closed, bit her lip, and inhaled deeply. "You can do this, Anna! You're ready! You were _born_ ready! On the count of three: One…two…"

"Easy there, Feisty Pants. You're telling her we're dating, not going on a boxing tour around the world," Elsa tried to soothe.

Anna's eyes snapped open. Determination burned deep in her irises as she locked on to the door. "Tree!"

She bolted down the hall and skidded to a screeching halt in front of her mother's bedroom door; the friction between her socks and the carpet nearly caused her feet to combust. Elsa's hushed yell ricocheted in her ears, but she ignored the warning. She grasped the cool metal of the doorknob, threw the door open, pinched her eyes shut, and leapt into the bedroom like a ferocious kitten.

"Mom, I'm in love with Elsa and we're girlfriends now! So if you have a problem with it, that's too bad! What we have is true love, and nothing's going to tear us apart!"

The red head opened her eye a fraction of a centimeter only for them to nearly pop out of her skull and bounce off the floor like paddle balls as her jaw went slack. Her mother was staring at her with the same wide eyed, shocked look she was giving. The brunette's hair was messed in a cascade of tousled, tangled locks. The white comforter that usually lay neatly over the mattress was plastered to her bare torso. There was even a small bruise forming in the crook of her neck.

Something shifted under the comforter behind the older woman, drawing the red head's attention. A woman was stirring from her slumber, lying face down in the mattress. The blanket draped over her waist revealed that she was, indeed, naked. Red marks littered her back from just above her tailbone to the nape of her neck where the scratches disappeared beneath a curtain of white hair.

Wait…white hair?

Anna felt her stomach turn into a raging typhoon as a whirlwind of fire spread across her face. "_Oh my god!_"

"Anna, wait, it's not what it looks like!" Lily exclaimed. Her hand shot out and the brunette felt the comforter covering her chest slip. She plastered her hand back just in time to keep the blanket pressed to her body.

Elsa suddenly appeared behind the ginger and placed her hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "What kind of count is tree?" She followed her girlfriend's gaze and felt her breath catch in her throat when she saw her sister's dazed and confused red irises peak out from over a plush pillow. "Oh, dear…."

Anna plastered her hand over her eyes and felt Elsa's hand cover her own as an extra barrier. "Oh, God! Oh, God_! Oh, God!_ _Mom, cover up! _Oh, my god!"

Ceili's eyes snapped open as her daze suddenly vaporized. She pushed herself up on her hands and gaped at the two girls. "What the Hell? Elsa? Anna?" The white haired woman was knocked off the bed as the duffle bag slammed into her face.

"Sis, cover up!" the blonde yelled. A small shriek of laughter escaped her lips.

Lily quickly scrambled out of bed while wrapping the comforter around herself. She shuffled over to her raving daughter ranting about how her virgin eyes had been violated from the sight of seeing her mother in post sex mode. "Anna, sweetheart, I can explain!"

Anna uncovered her eyes and stared at her mother in shock. "What's there to explain? You guys are _naked_ and covered in scratches and hickeys! Even a _nun_ would be able to tell what went on here!"

Lily's mind whirled with a million thoughts. Anna had just caught her and Ceili after a long night of love-making. Her daughter had admitted that she was a lesbian and was dating her lover's little sister. Finally, she had caught her completely naked in bed with her girlfriend after they had sex all night! That fact could not be stressed enough!

Ceili suddenly appeared next to the panicking brunette; dawning a pair of blackish-blue jeans and a blue sports bra. "Anna, listen. I know this is a bit of a…shock…but if you'll just listen-"

The white haired woman was suddenly knocked to the floor as Elsa slammed into her torso excitedly. The two rolled around on the floor in a one sided wrestling match that was more play than actual fighting as Anna and Lily continued their conversation. The two sisters were giggling to each other with soft praises, but the mother and daughter hadn't heard them.

"Please, please, _please_, Mom, just…don't say anything. I'm begging you. I don't want to hear how you had sex with Ceili," Anna whined.

"Anna, i-it's just something that sort of happened," Lily tried to lie in an attempt to console her daughter. She didn't know what was worse: the fact that her daughter and Elsa had just caught her and Ceili with their pants down, literally, or the fact that she was acting so against it. The red head had been so supportive about the relationship ever since she found out, but now she almost sounded like she was completely against it.

"We both drank just a little too much last night," the brunette explained. "It all just happened so fast. I don't even remember most of it."

"Lies!" Ceili grunted as she tried to pin a giggling Elsa to the floor. "I wasn't that drunk last night. I remember everything." The younger girl writhing beneath her suddenly kneed her in the stomach and changed their positions so she was on top.

"My mother was raped in an act of drunken passion?" Anna nearly shrieked.

"It wasn't rape!" Lily exclaimed. "_I_ seduced _her_!"

"_I don't need to know that!_" Anna cried out, plastering her hands to her ears. "It's bad enough knowing that my mom had sex with my girlfriend's older sister! It's even worse knowing that she's the one who instigated it! But knowing that it was all accidental is the worst!"

"If we stay together long enough, it was bound to happen sooner or later. You should have expected that," Lily informed irritably. "Besides, you don't have to be in love with someone to have sex with them."

"Oh, so now you don't even love Ceili?" Anna rounded.

"I never said that!" Lily exclaimed.

"Well, you never exactly said you did either!" Anna shouted.

That did it.

Lily straightened her posture and stared her daughter down. "That is _enough_! Anna Marie Summers, I understand that this isn't something you wanted to see, and for that I am sorry. However, I will not have you questioning my reasons for wanting to physically be with someone I love!"

Elsa and Ceili stopped in the middle of their joyous wrestling match and stared at the brunette with wide eyes. "Wait…what?"

Even Anna was taken aback by her mother's sudden outburst. "I'm with them. What?"

Lily's eyes widened as she realized what she just confessed. She pressed her free hand to her chest and scanned over the three women in her room. Her full attention fell on Ceili when she finally reached the blushing, white haired woman.

"Y-you heard me, Anna," she tried to sound confident, but the nervousness was shaking her resolve. "I am not going to have my daughter who has never had a relationship before tell me what true love is. I know that I love Ceili enough to partake in such…intimate activities with her, and that should be enough for you. Personally, if it was up to me, you never would have even found out about this. You're the one who burst into my room without knocking in the first place."

Anna blushed awkwardly. Her mother had a point. It was really her fault that she found the two women like this. She really had no right to question what they did.

"But, if you are this dead set against us having a relationship like this, I suppose that we'll just have to stop seeing each other," the brunette explained. Sorrow and heartbreak dripped from her voice as the words left her. "I want you and Elsa to be happy together, and if my and Ceili's relationship is hindering that joy, then we'll just have to cut it off.

"Lily, hold on. Isn't that a little extreme?" Ceili asked anxiously as she got to her feet. She stared at the brunette with pained eyes.

Lily smiled half-heartedly at the younger woman standing just an arm's length away from her. "Ceili, it's obvious that Anna has problems with our relationship. I don't know if it came about because she started dating Elsa or not, but if she feels uncomfortable about it I have to do what I can to make it better."

Ceili stared at the floor with a hurt expression and ran her fingers through her hair. "You have a point. I guess it would be awkward for two newly dating teens to have their parents dating at the same time."

Elsa and Anna looked from one woman to the other in rapid succession. They couldn't be hearing what they thought they were hearing. This couldn't be happening! They couldn't just break up like this!

Elsa scrambled to her feet and stood by Anna's side. "That's not it at all! I mean, of course we're surprised that you two had sex, but what child wouldn't be a little psyched out about something like that?" Tears started misting over her vision and she flung her arms around Ceili's neck.

"You two can't break up! You just _can't_! It doesn't bother me at all, and I'm sure Anna feels the same way! Right, Anna?" She turned her attention to her girlfriend standing in catatonic shock.

Anna nodded her head furiously. "That's right! I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Mom, you can't just break up with Ceili like this! I've never seen you so happy before and I don't want…" she trailed off as tears started sliding down her cheeks.

Lily felt her own tears start welling at the corners of her eyes as she saw her daughter crumble right in front of her. She pulled the young red head into a warm embrace and kissed her hair. "It's alright," she hushed soothingly. "You don't have to apologize, sweetheart. It's partially my fault too. Don't cry."

The young strawberry blonde sniffed back a sob and nodded her head slowly. "You're not going to break up with Ceili, are you?"

Lily blinked in surprise but her expression quickly softened. "Not as long as you're okay with the situation at hand," she promised. She gazed at the white haired woman out of the corner of her eye. "I love the woman too much to break up with her otherwise."

Ceili flushed bright red. She felt a slight jab to her ribcage and turned to see Elsa smiling up at her. The younger sister looked like an excited child.

"What about you, Sis?" the platinum blonde asked nervously. Excitement was swirling in her eyes along with an air of anxiety. "You're not going to break up with Ms. Summers because of my and Anna's relationship, are you?"

The red eyed woman smiled down at her and wrapped an arm around the younger girl's shoulders in a tight half hug. "I didn't care about this whole fiasco when you told me you had a crush on Anna, and I certainly don't care about the fact that you two are dating while I'm dating her mother. I'm happy for you two more than anything. Besides," she glanced at Lily out of the corner of her eye, "I think I've grown a little too fond of this woman to even consider breaking up with her."

Anna and Elsa smiled at each other as they listened to their parents' love confessions. A strong sense of pride flowed through both teens. Not only had they finally found someone for one of the most important people in their lives, but they had found each other in the process. It was almost like they were finally going to have a whole family for the first time in their lives.

* * *

**Hello, dears! Wow! 100 favs! You guys are awesome! Thank you so much for the support!**


	14. Protective Father?

Sleep. That was all Elsa wanted. She hadn't slept for three days in a row because she had bee n filling out scholarship applications along with college entry forms. As much as she tried to desperately complete everything on her own, she finally broke down in tears in the early hours of the morning and begged her sister for help. She also may or may not have reverted to her old soothing technique of sucking the tip of her thumb and holding her stuffed snow leopard in her lap while she cuddled up to Ceili; allowing the older sibling singing softly and rock her gently from side to side like an infant.

It wasn't her fault. For as long as she could remember, she had always had a strange oral fixation when it came to her soothing techniques. Ceili had even told her how she would, almost quite literally, suck on anything and everything as a baby. The best story she heard from her sister was when she was maybe a year and a half old and she had found the older girl sleeping on the mattress on the floor. Apparently the infantile blonde had picked up the white haired girl's hand and thoroughly sucked each finger before falling asleep on her older sister's chest with her index finger still in her mouth.

What was the cause of this sudden remission? The main college she had set her heart on, the one Ceili had graduated from five years ago, hadn't replied to her application in over six months. She never received a rejection or acceptance letter or any form of contact from them, and she was beginning to stress about it. Finally, she called them and found out that they had completely lost her transcript and other important documents.

She had almost screamed in frustration when she found out. It had taken her three whole months to get all the information she needed to apply to the college, and they had expected her to re-apply in less than a week before the deadline was due. That was what caused her to finally give up and ask her sister for help.

Now that everything had been settled, she could sleep. That was what she was doing right now. That was what she had been doing ever since she walked through the door of Anna's house.

Sleep.

The unconscious blonde bit down on a fabric cord tickling her lip and began sucking on it, soaking the material in saliva. She was lying on top of her older sister, who was also sleeping on the Summers' couch, sucking on the drawstring to her hoodie. The older woman had lost quite a bit of sleep herself in the past week; planning a trip south in order to meet with some old college friends who had asked for her to teach at their outdoor education program for ten days.

Ceili had taken the day off in order to spend some much needed time with Elsa, Anna, and Lily over the course of her self-instated three day weekend, but once her body hit the couch, she was out. She had barely even noticed when her younger sister and her girlfriend came home from school and the blonde snuggled on top of her to take a much needed nap of her own. The only thing that would have tipped her off that her little sister was on her was the slight difficulty in breathing from having her diaphragm restricted, but who needed to breathe?

Anna stared at the two sisters passed out on her couch from the dining room with an amused grin on her face. Elsa was snuggled into her older sister's black zip up sweater as she sucked on the drawstring to the hood, and Ceili had a single arm draped over the younger girl's shoulders protectively. Both girls were breathing steadily and would twitch every once in a while as they slept. The spectacle was absolutely adorable.

The young red head quietly shuffled back into the kitchen where her mother was making dinner and sat at the kitchen table. A large yawn escaped her lips. The two Winter girls weren't the only ones who were tired.

"Are Ceili and Elsa still asleep?" Lily asked her daughter while she stirred spaghetti sauce in the pot in front of her.

"Out cold," Anna giggled. Another yawn broke free.

"I think you might need a nap too, young lady," the older woman chuckled.

"Nu-uh," the teen yawned again and rested her hand in her hand, "I'm totally awake."

Lily raised an eyebrow at the red head over her shoulder. She poured every last ounce of a mother's "Oh, really?" elixir into her gaze. It wasn't long before her daughter broke under the intense stare.

Anna blushed and smiled awkwardly. "Okay…maybe I'm a little sleepy. But it's not my fault! I was up all night trying to get this paper written for my O-A class! It's almost impossible!"

"O-A class?" Lily's voice twisted with confusion. "What is an O-A class?"

"Outdoor Adventures," Anna groaned dramatically. She let her head drop to the table and let her forehead press against the wood. "I'm doing horrible in that class. I swear; it's worse than gym class! We actually go outside and participate in weird outdoorsy sports that I've never even heard of! Most of these activities have almost killed me! I tripped over my snowshoe when we were hiking downhill and practically turned into a snowball rolling down the hill!"

A small snort escaped the brunette's nose as she tried desperately to hold back the wave of laughter. Only her daughter would make such a scene about something like an outdoor gym class. "I think you're over exaggerating a little bit, honey."

"I am not!" Anna's head snapped up. "It's a complete nightmare! We even have to write papers about these weird old guys and how they contributed to outdoor education, and write reflective essays about the activities we do! _What kind of nutcase would want to do something like this for a living?_"

"Your girlfriend's older sister does it for a living," Lily informed with a slight air of impatience, "or have you forgotten?"

Anna gasped as her hands flew to her braids. "I completely forgot about that!"

Lily took a tasting spoon out of the drawer and tested the sauce. "You know. I'm sure Ceili would be more than willing to help you with your paper if you asked."

"That's a great idea!" Another yawn brought tears to Anna's eyes. "After I take a short nap though…could you wake me up when dinner's done?"

"It'll be ready in about fifteen minutes, so I suggest that if you want to get some sleep you make it quick," the brunette said as she added more seasonings to the sauce.

"Done!" Anna yawned again and left the kitchen. She was halfway through the living room when the two sisters sleeping on the couch caught her eye.

She tip-toed over to the couch and gazed longingly at the two Winter girls. Elsa was sleeping soundly under Ceili's ever protecting arm. The way the older was wearing her hair in a low ponytail made her look slightly more masculine (along with the unconscious flex of her bared forearms as she slept), though she was still beautiful. It gave off the impression of a good father shielding his little princess from harm.

A twinge of jealousy fluttered through Anna's stomach. She had never felt the embrace of a protective father. Not saying that her mother's warm embrace wasn't enough, it was just that there was a difference between a mother's warm, caring, safe hug and a father's protective arms wrapped around her. Though she would never admit it out loud, she secretly wanted to be held by a fatherly figure.

"_Elsa's so lucky_," Anna thought to herself. "_Even though Ceili is more like her mother, she can easily pull off being the protective father every girl wants…I wish I had something like that…_"

She shook her head to dislodge the thought. What was she saying? It was horrible that Elsa could only feel the love of both parents from her older sister because her real father killed her mother. At least she had a mother who was alive and well who could hold her in a warm, soothing embrace that only a mom could give.

A small change in position on the couch ripped the red head from her thoughts. Ceili was wiggling her head as she moved her free hand from behind her head to hook two fingers in her belt loop. Anna realized that the older woman was wearing the seatbelt buckle style belt she had gotten her for her birthday.

The teen beamed in satisfaction knowing that Ceili actually liked her gift enough to wear it. When she had seen it at Hot Topic when she and Elsa were shopping for a gift for the older sister, she knew it would look great with every pair of her jeans. It was black and grey and had pictures from one of her favorite animes on it. She knew that it would be perfect, though her girlfriend had thought otherwise.

Another yawn escaped Anna's lips and she stared at the two sisters sleepily. Her gaze narrowed on Elsa's sleeping figure and Ceili's free arm. A warm lump suddenly appeared in her throat as a crazy idea popped into her head.

She double checked the two entries into the living room to make sure her mother wasn't around and gently kneeled down so her right knee was sitting between Ceili's legs, next to Elsa's hip. She slowly eased the white haired woman's fingers out of her belt loop and raised her arm before nestling herself into the black fabric covering the woman's torso; resting the limp arm over her shoulders once she was comfortable. A small sigh of content drifted over her lips as she inhaled the mixed scent of Elsa and her sister.

The teen froze as she felt Ceili shift beneath her. The white haired woman's leg that was between her legs slipped out from under her and propped itself up on her side next to the edge of the couch like a railing on a crib to keep her from falling off, and she felt the arm draped over her shoulders hold her gently, yet with a protective firmness that she had never felt before. She noticed that the arm wrapped around Elsa's shoulders had tightened as well.

She looked up to see Ceili smiling tiredly.

"Get some sleep, Anna," the woman yawned. "I won't judge."

Anna smiled from ear to ear as she snuggled closer to Elsa and the woman they were laying on; her fingers interlacing with the blonde's. She inhaled the scent of both women greedily and marveled at how well they complimented each other. The warmth emanating from Ceili's arm holding her tightly made her feel protected from anything and everything bad in the world; like if anything were to happen, she could just find this arm and it would protect her with all it had.

"_Now I understand why Elsa enjoys cuddling with her sister so much,_" the red head thought as her eyes fluttered closed. Sleep overcame her almost immediately.

"Alright, you three," Lily walked out of the kitchen some time later, "dinner is ready." She stopped in the middle of the living room and smiled softly at the sight before her. Anna and Elsa were cuddled up to each other on top of her girlfriend, wrapped in the white haired woman's protective arms.

The scene was enough to make the brunette's heart melt and she wiped a tear from her eye. She pulled her phone out of her purse sitting on the coffee table and took a picture of the three girls. The smile never once leaving her face.

When she finally put her phone away, Lily walked silently up to Ceili and patted her cheek slightly. "Ceili," she whispered, "dear, wake up."

"I've been awake since Anna crawled on top of me," Ceili replied in a hushed tone. She opened her eyes and smiled up at the lavender eyed woman above her. "How's it going?"

Lily giggled silently. "It's going good. Dinner's ready. I think we should maybe wake the girls up."

Ceili sighed dramatically but smiled nonetheless. "Alrighty," she stared down at the two girls sleeping on top of her and shook them gently. "Elsa, Anna, wake up. Dinner's ready."

Elsa buried her head into her sister's bosom. "Ten more minutes, Mama."

Anna mumbled incoherently as she curled up into a ball, ramming her knee into Ceili's crotch as she did so. The white haired woman held back a cough that threatened to rip through her throat from the sudden discomfort caused by the sudden kick. It was a full minute before she was able to breathe calmly again.

Lily plastered her hand to her mouth to keep from laughing. She gently stroked her daughter's cheek and used the end of the red braid to tickle her chin. "Anna, sweetheart, it's time to wake up," she cooed. "Dinner's ready."

Anna's eyes fluttered open halfway and she pushed herself up. A stream of drool ran down her chin, leaving a dark spot on Ceili's sweater. "What? Dinner?" Her eyes widened and her stomach growled. "Dinner! Great! I'm starving!"

Once the red head leapt from the white haired woman's torso, Ceili shook her little sister's shoulder again. How the blonde had managed to stay asleep after that was a wonder. "Elsa, Snow Cub, it's time to get up."

Elsa groaned slightly as she lifted her head from her sister's chest, leaving a small spot of drool on the black fabric. She blinked against the light and rubbed her eyes. "Hmm, what's going on?"

A loud snort filled the air as Anna tried to conceal her laughter. "Um, Elsa," she pointed to her lip.

The platinum blonde blinked and brushed her fingers across her lips. She felt the hoodie drawstring sticking out of her mouth and quickly spat it out. A bright pink blush covered her cheeks.

Anna burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Elsa demanded.

"You are!" Anna gasped. "The look on your face is priceless!"

Elsa narrowed her eyes at the laughing red head. She didn't like being laughed at, especially if it was because of an old self-soothe technique. "What's so funny about it?"

"It-It just is! You have drool on your chin, and your expression! Oh, my god, I can't breathe!" Anna clutched her sides.

"Your face isn't exactly drool free," Elsa rounded. She folded her arms across her chest.

Anna blinked and quickly wiped the drool from her chin. "Yeah, but it's expected from me. It's weird to see the Ice Queen drooling in her sleep like a little girl." She patted the blonde's hair and changed her tone to mimic baby talk. "You're just so cute!"

"Oh, that's it," Elsa lunged at the red head; her knee slamming into Ceili's ribcage as she flew from the couch like a cat.

A shrill shriek of excitement escaped Anna's lips as she jumped out of the way just in time and ran to the dining room. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It was just so cute! Don't kill me!"

Elsa chased her into the dining room and the two girls squared off on either side of the table. Their eyes locked in a battle of wit as they tried to figure out which way the other would move. An eerie silence fell around them as they each tested the waters by moving ever so slightly to the right and left, only to be copied by the other. The only thing missing was the western music in the background.

Ceili rolled off the couch and landed on the floor on her hands and knees. "Yeah, that's going to hurt for a while." She laughed painfully as she stood. Her gaze fell on the two teens. "I swear those two are going to rip me to shreds."

Lily placed her hand on her girlfriend's stomach where Elsa had accidentally kicked her. "Are you alright?" She was about to turn to the two teens and tell them to apologize but was silenced by a pair of lips on hers.

Ceili pulled out of the kiss and smirked at the brunette's blushing cheeks. "I'm fine. I've had worse, so don't worry about it. Besides, the girls are just playing. I don't think we need to wreck their fun."

The brunette glanced back at Elsa and Anna. The two teens had finally finished their standoff and were sprinting towards the two older women at break neck speed.

"You better hope I don't catch you!" Elsa laughed.

"Geez, Elsa, I said I was sorry!" Anna squealed in delight.

They sped through the living room and up the staircase with Anna in the lead. Once their parents were out of site, however, Elsa leapt up from the steps and swung over the railing, cutting the red head off. She grasped the still braking red head by the wrists and pinned her against the wall with little effort. Her lips immediately crashed into the younger girl's in a forceful kiss that would more than likely leave a bruise. She could feel her mind fogging over as she inhaled Anna's sweet scent.

Anna deepened the kiss, allowing the platinum blonde to dominate her tongue right out of the gate. Normally she liked being in charge of their kisses, but having been chased by her beloved and pinned to the wall made her feel very submissive. All she could think about was how she wanted the gorgeous girl making out with her right now to completely ravage her in body and soul.

The redhead moaned into the kiss when she felt Elsa's knee slip between her thighs and gently rub her through her jeans. The slight friction caused a small, heated knot to form in the pit of her abdomen as static tingled through her body. She had no idea what was happening, but she didn't want it to stop.

The two girls separated to take a much needed breath. Their chests were heaving from the intensity of their kiss and their faces were flushed bright pink. A small string of saliva connected their barely parted lips. Their lips crashed together once again in a desperate desire to taste the other once more.

Elsa released one of Anna's wrists and cupped the red head's cheek. She still couldn't get over just how soft her skin was as she gently stroked her cheek with her thumb and ghosted her fingers along her neck. She could feel the younger girl beneath her shiver at the intimate touch and smirked into the kiss.

Anna felt a trail of electricity spark across her skin where Elsa touched her neck and collarbone. She felt her knees begin to buckle and held the blonde's shoulder with her free hand to keep herself up. However, she had a feeling that the knee rubbing against her crotch and the wall behind her would make sure that she didn't fall to the floor.

A slight muffled shriek filled the hall as the red head felt her girlfriend's hand start messaging her breast timidly. However, Elsa felt more and more confident in her movements as Anna's gasps and soft moans of pleasure filled her head. It wasn't long before she was grinding her knee ruthlessly against the younger girl's clothed womanhood, and her hand slipped under her shirt and began kneading her breast directly.

"Hey! Stop making out and come down to dinner!" Ceili's head suddenly appeared over the railing as she jumped up and lifted herself through the stairwell. The small quirk in her eyebrow disappeared along with the smirk on her face when she saw the two girls' position. "Oh, dear…um….okay then."

Elsa and Anna tore away from one another and stared at the white haired woman with frightened looks in their eyes. Anna tried to fix her clothing as Elsa patted down her hair where the red head had tangled her fingers. Neither of them could look the older woman in the eye, so they stared at the floor with blushing faces. They looked like two little girls who just got caught trying to steal candy from the cupboard.

"What's going on up there?" Lily's voice called.

Anna's eyes widened in fear; she stared at the white haired woman pleadingly. _"Don't tell her. Please, please, __**please**__, don't tell her."_

Ceili cleared her throat and called back down the stairs. "It's nothing, Lily. I just caught Elsa and Anna with their hands in a cookie jar. I told them they can have their sweets after dinner. We'll be right down."

She turned back to the two girls and whispered loud enough so only they could hear. "When you guys…straighten up…Come downstairs. I'll distract Lily until you come to dinner."

And with that, she dropped down the stairwell and out of Elsa and Anna's site.

The two teens stood frozen to the floor. That didn't just happen. No way did that just happen. Ceili had just caught them rubbing against each other like hormonal rabbits and was willing to cover for them. This had to be a dream.

Dream or not, it took exactly three minutes for Elsa and Anna to make themselves presentable and rush down the stairs.

* * *

"Thanks a lot, Jazz. I owe you one." Ceili hung up the phone and went back into the Summers' residence. She crept silently past the two teens passed out on the couch and plopped down next to Lily on the love seat, draping her arms across the back cushions.

"What was that about?" Lily asked, never looking up from her book. She gently pushed her glasses further up her nose and flipped the page.

Ceili thought the brunette looked severely attractive with her reading glasses perched delicately on the bridge of her nose, but she knew better than to say it. Her girlfriend absolutely despised wearing reading glasses. She said they made her feel old and there was nothing the younger woman could say to change her mind on that.

"Oh, my friend Jasmine told me that the education facility I'm going to teach at for a few days has extended the invitation so I can bring a guest or two…or three…south with me. Apparently they really want me to come down and facilitate a few things. They paid for the hotel room and plane tickets."

Lily cocked an eyebrow and shifted her gaze to the woman sitting next to her. "That was awful nice of them. I take it you'll be taking Elsa with you on vacation?"

Ceili smiled guiltily. "Actually, since I will be working on and off the whole time, I thought it might be a good thing for Elsa to invite a friend to come with so she doesn't get too bored. Maybe, I don't know, you and Anna would be willing to join us?"

A soft thud sounded through the air as Lily dropped her book onto the floor and stared at the white haired woman sitting next to her with disbelieving eyes. "You want Anna and I to go with you and Elsa on your vacation?"

"It's not my vacation. I have to work while I'm there. It'll be your guys' vacation," Ceili corrected. The smile on her face faded slightly and she stared at her lap. "Unless, of course, you think it's a bad idea or too soon for the four of us to do something like this. I would understand completely if that were the case. We've only been a thing for, what, four…five months. I just thought it would be good for the girls to have a family vacation."

Lily smiled at the flustered woman next to her and removed her glasses. "Why don't we put the girls to bed first, then we can discuss this so called vacation you have secretly been planning for the past week."

Ceili's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"I'm a mother of a sixteen year old. I can tell when someone's scheming," Lily replied with a smirk. She gave her girlfriend a small peck on the lips and stood up. "Come on. Let's wake up Elsa and Anna and get them to bed."

A small grin pulled the corner of Ceili's mouth up in a crooked smile. "Sure," she followed the brunette to the couch where Elsa and Anna were tangled up under a blanket like two kindergarteners during nap time. Her heart twisted slightly and she whispered softly.

"Do we really have to wake them up? They look so adorable."

Lily rolled her eyes at the younger woman's soft side. "I can't carry Anna up the stairs anymore. She's gotten just a bit too heavy for me."

"How much does she weigh?"

The brunette thought for a minute. "I know she weighs less than I do."

"Oh, well, if that's the case I can carry her up the stairs," Ceili grinned giddily. She winked at her girlfriend teasingly. "After all, I did carry you from the couch to your bedroom the other week."

A whirlwind of fire swept across Lily's face as she remembered the night she and Ceili had sex in the living room. She had been slightly surprised with how easily the younger woman had carried her to her bedroom where they had spent the rest of their night in pure bliss. God, she wanted to have another night like that again.

Ceili used her girlfriend's flustered silence as a chance to stoop down and gently lift Anna off the couch bridal style. The red head mumbled something incoherently and snuggled into her sweater with a small smile on her lips. She looked like an overgrown five year old.

"Could you walk ahead of me and get her bedroom door?" Ceili asked quietly as she walked towards the staircase.

Lily nodded silently and led the younger woman carrying her daughter up the stairs. Once the three were outside Anna's bedroom, she opened the door and turned the covers down in her daughter's bed. Ceili set the red head down gently and pet the girl's hair before saying 'good night.'

The brunette kissed her daughter's forehead and whispered goodnight in Anna's ear before covering her in her bright pink comforter. The red head's eyes fluttered open for a split second as she wished the two women a good night and fell asleep again. Ceili and Lily couldn't help but smile at how adorable the freckle faced teen looked.

"Alright," Ceili inhaled deeply, "time to get Elsa to bed. Would it be alright if I just put her in here with Anna?"

"I don't see why there would be a problem," Lily admitted as she followed Ceili down the stairs. "Those two share a bed when they're at your place, don't they?"

Ceili smiled slightly. "Not because I say they can, they more or less just whisk themselves away to bed before I get home." She knelt down and gently shook Elsa's shoulder.

"Elsa, Snow Cub, it's time for bed. You can't sleep on the couch all night. It's time to move."

The blonde wiggled slightly in her sleep. "Just a few more minutes, Mama."

Ceili sighed mentally. She could always tell when her little sister was completely out of it, usually because the younger girl would always mistake her as their mother. It wasn't exactly a bad thing. It was just that she had no idea how to reply to it.

She gently scooped the blonde teen up into her arms and began her ascent up the staircase to Anna's room with Lily following behind her. "Come on, Snowflake. Let's get you to bed. You have a big surprise waiting for you tomorrow."

Elsa snuggled into the older woman's sweater and sighed happily. "Okay."

Ceili felt her stomach twist painfully as she used her mother's old nickname for Elsa instead of her typical "Snow Cub" like she was used to. It also sent a wave of sorrow through her heart as the younger girl spoke to her as if she was their mother. It was times like this that she wished that she actually was the blonde's mother, because maybe then she would be able to give her the true mother figure she deserved.

But she was just her older sister, not her mother. She would never be able to really be like a mother to the younger girl. She could only try her best and pray that it would mean something in the long run.

Lily opened the door to Anna's room and let the two sisters go through first. She quickly rolled down the comforter on one half of her daughter's bed and stepped aside so Ceili could set the sleeping blonde down. Once Elsa was tucked into bed with her girlfriend, the white haired woman placed a soft kiss on her younger sister's cheek.

She hummed a soft lullaby as she brushed the bangs from Elsa's face; her mother's lullaby. "Good night, Snow Cub. I'll see you in the morning. Love you, sweetheart." She placed another kiss in the girl's platinum blonde locks and followed Lily out of the room, closing the door behind her quietly.

She didn't see Elsa open her eyes and smile at her back as she left the room.

* * *

**Hello Dears! I'm sorry, but I had to give Anna somewhat of a Daddy issue. It was just too good to pass up! XD**

**This goes from super cute to very fluffy. I never realized it until I uploaded it. I hope you all enjoy it!**


	15. Sing Me a Song

**Warning:**** Elsa and Ceili feels moments ahead!**

* * *

The two Winter sisters were hiking through the retreating winter wonderland with small beads of sweat forming on their brows. They didn't hate the warmer weather. They were just more comfortable when it was cold; granted everyone else in Arendelle was still wearing fairly warm jackets since they could still see their breath ever so slightly. Plus, they would still wake up in the morning with fresh ice sheeted across the roads before it melted again in the afternoon.

Elsa was wearing a pair of blue and grey, waterproof hiking boots with one of her thinnest pairs of good pants and a white, spandex t-shirt that had the sleeves cut off just before they reached her elbows. She was carrying a bouquet of pink carnations in the crook of her arm as she walked diligently along the path.

She glanced at her older sister out of the corner of her eye. The elder girl was clad in a pair of olive green, camping capris with a tan, fabric belt, Chaco sandals, and a brown t-shirt that had a smoky design; making it look more like a tie-dyed shirt. There was a bouquet of pink alstroemerias tucked protectively in the crook of her arm as she sloshed along the muddy trail, not seeming to care or notice the cool, squishy earth as it caked the bare skin of her feet.

"What are you thinking about, Sis?"

Ceili snapped out of her trance. "Huh? What?"

Elsa smiled softly. Tears were pricking behind her eyes as she gazed at her sister. This was one of the few times she would ever see Ceili show any emotion about their past and actually be able to do something about it. It was only when they did this that her barricade would weaken and they could share the same feelings about what happened all those years ago.

The blonde took her sister's hand and squeezed it gently.

Ceili stared at their clasped hands with gentle warmth in her eyes. She squeezed Elsa's hand in return and they continued down the path. If you could call the muddy, brush covered trail they were on a path.

Most people would have seen the route they were walking and asked where the trail was. There were so many rocks and greenery spread across the path that it looked almost as though no one had used it in decades, but that was exactly what the two sisters wanted. No one would follow this severely less beaten path and find what was hidden at the end.

The two girls squeezed through a small cavern located at the end of the trail and were greeted with a lush, green clearing on the other side. The grass was emerald green, a small stream was babbling on the east side of the meadow, flowers were beginning to bud from the sea of grass, and there, right in the middle of the vast plain, was a boulder that stood a little over shoulder high. Their eyes misted with tears as their hearts were warmed by the sight before them.

"So, do you want to talk to her first or should I?" Ceili asked sincerely.

"I can," Elsa replied. "I won't take very long, and you tend to take a long time."

Ceili ruffled her little sister's hair playfully to counter the teasing Elsa had just given her. "Alright, Snow Cub, take your time. Give me a shout when you're done." She turned to the East and ran off towards the tree line running along the edge of the river on the far side of the clearing.

Elsa turned towards the boulder, took a deep breath, and slowly walked over to the ceremonial landmark. There was a plaque engraved into the flat side of the stone. She reached her hand out and traced the tips of her fingers over the letters, reading aloud as she went.

"Aela Winter-Wolf: It does not matter what happens, for as long as you have love in your heart things will always take a turn for the better." Tears formed at the corners of her eyes and she wiped them away. "Oh, Mama, if only that motto of yours had been able to save you."

She knelt down and gently placed the bouquet of flowers on her mother's grave. She smiled at the stone warmly. "Hi…I don't really have much to say, but you know me. I've never really been a talkative one. That's more Ceili's style. I don't know what she can talk to you for so long about, but I'm glad she does. I feel like she can tell you what's happening better than I can."

Her expression softened as a slight flush coated her cheeks. "Well, I guess I can start by telling you that I got accepted to the college Ceili went to….I'm also in a relationship, but I'm sure you already know. You can probably see everything that happens from where you are.

"You would really like her, Mama. Anna is the sweetest girl in the world….I just wish I knew what your opinion was on lesbians, since both of your daughters ended up getting girlfriends. Would you be mad? Disappointed maybe? I feel like, if Ceili is like you were, you would be fine with it. No, you would be happy for us…Would you be happy for us? ...Are you happy for us?"

A soft breeze whirled around her, tugging at her clothes in a gentle caress. The warm air seemed to kiss her cheeks, her eyelids, and her hair as it enveloped her. Tears streamed down her face as she embraced a being that wasn't there. She knew the answer to all of those questions at that instant.

"Of course you're happy for us," she sniffed. "I want to tell you everything about her, about us. How much she's helped me overcome what happened to you and Ceili, and how she's taught me to open up to others again. I know I'm just a hormonal teenager, but I do love her, Mama. I really do…She's one of the best things that has ever happened to me. I wish you could meet her…"

Fresh tears fell from her eyes. "I wish you could be here right now," she admitted. "I wish you could sit in the audience as I take the walk during graduation. I wish you would be there to drop me off at college and smile proudly at me. There's just so much going on that I wish you could be around for to enjoy with Ceili and I like a real family."

She went on to talk more about Anna, about Ceili and her new relationship with Lily, and about how much she still loved it when her older sister read or sang to her before bed. Before she realized it, she had sat there for a good hour just gushing about everything that had happened over the past semester and what was coming up. Now she could understand how her sister could talk to their mother for hours and not notice.

"I guess I should let Ceili have her turn at unloading," she laughed softly. The blonde stood up and brushed the dirt off her pants before kissing her fingers and planting the affectionate memento on the stone. "I love you, Mama, and I miss you so much, but don't worry about me. Ceili does everything she can to make sure that I live a normal life. Goodbye for now."

Elsa walked away from the boulder and whistled. Ceili suddenly dropped down from a tree branch ten feet in the air. The pink flowers were still cradled in her arm as she met up with the younger sister. A soft smile was on her face.

"How did it go?" the white haired woman asked.

"It went good," Elsa replied warmly. She stepped to the side. "It's your turn."

Ceili chuckled slightly. "Then I'm off," she patted her sister's shoulder and walked over to the tombstone. A small chill spread through her body as she sat on her knees in a proper fashion.

"Hi, Mom, I bet you thought we forgot your birthday," she placed her bouquet next to Elsa's, "or you thought we forgot your favorite color. Either way, we didn't forget. I wouldn't be carrying around a bunch of pink flowers for any other reason." A soft chuckle filled the air as she laughed at her own joke.

She stared at the engraving on the stone and felt her throat heat up. "God, I can't believe that it's already been nine years. I wonder what you would look like now. I'm sure you would be as beautiful as ever."

The lump in her throat grew hotter as she continued. "I don't know what Elsa told you, but I have a pretty good idea. We both found girlfriends, and, wouldn't you know, we're dating people from the same family!

"Lily is…" a soft sigh escaped her lips, "man, she's just amazing. She's patient, kind, a little shy but she knows how to overcome it when it's needed, and compassionate. I guess that's a trait that you get when you have a child though, not that I'll know what that's like anytime soon.

"Then Elsa is dating Lily's daughter, Anna. God, _that_ girl's a spitfire pistol. She's just a ball of awkward energy, but she's been one of the best things for Elsa. I promise you that.

"Elsa is doing so much better because of that girl. She's just doing so much better period." The heat in Ceili's throat was finally too much to ignore. Tears began to stream down her face in steady streams as she continued talking.

"You would be so proud of her, Mom. She's grown into such a beautiful young woman. She's smart and kind…and caring….She got accepted to a really high end college with flying colors; the same one I got into by sheer dumb luck. But despite all of that, she still likes having me spoil her like a little girl…and boy, do I spoil her like a little queen…"

A sob ripped through her throat and she covered her eyes as tears flowed down her cheeks like water from a faucet. "I just…I just don't know if I've raised her right over all these years…She's eighteen and about to go to college. She shouldn't want me to sing her to sleep every night or read her a story. I'm trying to be a sister, a friend, and a mother to her, but it's difficult. I know I talked to you about this once before, but now…"

She hiccupped slightly. "I just can't replace you. I've done the best I possibly could to be a mother to her, a mother she needs while also being the sister I am, but I feel like I fell short in so many instances. The fact that she's going off to college after this summer makes me wonder if there was anything I could have done differently. What could I have done better?"

"_Nothing, you did the best you could, and that's all any good parent could ever hope to do,"_ a warm, comforting voice whispered in Ceili's mind. She smiled understandingly as a final sob escaped her throat.

The wind ruffled her hair and she wiped her eyes. She pulled a rose colored ribbon out of her pocket and glanced around to make sure Elsa wasn't looking. "_That girl is going to have a field day when she sees this,_" she thought humorously.

An excited breeze blew in Ceili's face as she brushed her hair back and began putting it in a braid similar to Elsa's, weaving the very long ribbon into her hair as she went. Her unruly bangs hung in her face as she braided her hair, so she gracefully swept them back with a flick of her wrist through the white tresses. Once the braid was complete, she used the excess ribbon to tie it off.

"You always loved putting these braids in my and Elsa's hair as kids," she laughed slightly as she trailed her fingers over the interlaced strands; draping it over her shoulder. "I remember how much I would fight you so I wouldn't have to put it in. God, I was such a brat then. If only I had known back then what I know now. I would have enjoyed the feeling of your fingers playing with my hair, and let you braid my hair every day without so much as a whimper."

It was silent for quite some time before Ceili started humming. The relaxing melody grew in volume as time went by and soon she was singing. It was a beautiful song that her mother had sang to her and Elsa when they were both little girls. It was the lullaby that she still sang to the younger girl when she couldn't sleep at night.

"_Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby; back to the years of loo-li lai-lay. And I'll sing you to sleep, and I'll sing you tomorrow. Bless you with love for the road that you go._"

Elsa watched her sister singing their lullaby from the safety of the tree line. She hadn't heard anything that Ceili had said, but she could hear the white haired woman's voice singing clearly over the babbling brook and through the clearing. It made her feel safe and warm. She just wanted to go up to her sister and curl up in her gentle embrace.

The platinum blonde crept up to the boulder and sat down next to her sister. She listened fondly as the song neared the chorus and decided to join in. Ceili smiled down at her as they sang together in perfect harmony.

"_May there always be angels to watch over you; to guide you each step of the way. To guide you, and keep you safe from all harm. Loo-li, loo-li lai-lay._"

The song slowly died away and Elsa watched as her sister moved so she was leaning against the grave marker. A large sigh escaped the older woman's lips as she closed her eyes and tilted her face to the sky. She looked almost exactly the same as she did nine years ago with her hair in that braid and it made the platinum blonde feel like a small child again.

She hesitantly crawled into Ceili's lap and rested her head against the elder's shoulder. A familiar feeling of safety and warmth spread through her body, making her feel slightly drowsy in her sister's protective arms. There was only one thing missing to make this moment perfect.

"Ceili, could you sing me your lullaby?" Elsa asked sleepily; her face snuggling closer into the older girl's shirt. "You know. The one you would sing to me to make me feel safe when father was on one of his rampages…I think Mama would like to hear it."

Ceili's eyes opened lazily as she stared off into the distance. She could almost see her younger self holding Elsa as a child and singing her own lullaby to the weeping girl in her arms as their father went on a rampage. That was one of the few times that their mother's lullaby wouldn't work to soothe the blonde.

"Alright, Snow Cub, I think I can sing you your lullaby."

Elsa smiled happily as she pressed herself closer to her sister. She felt the white haired woman's chest vibrate as her warm, soothing voice filled the air in another song; with her song.

"_Listen to me, dear. _

_There's nothing here to fear. _

_You are close to me,_

_just as it's meant to be._

_He can't hurt you here._

_Your strength's becoming clear._

_Don't fall to the storm inside._

_There is no need to hide._

_This is not your fault._

_We can both embrace the cold._

_I can tell you that_

_there's happiness to be had._

_We'll be fine again._

_Things will someday change._

_You have to be strong now,_

_and I can show you how."_

Ceili's arms wrapped themselves gently around Elsa's torso as she gently brushed the platinum blonde's bangs from her eyes. The white haired woman's scent was mixing with the calming effect of the lullaby; causing Elsa to slip further and further into slumber's awaiting embrace.

"_Elsa, I will protect you._

_I'm right beside you._

_You will be safe and sound._

_We will fight the dangers all around._

_There is no need to fear._

_You are very special, dear._

_I am a part of you._

_I promise we'll make it through._

_Remember, I love you._

_Just the way you are._"

Elsa felt her eyes flutter closed as she succumbed to sleep. She was suddenly five years old again. She was wearing her favorite blue dress with a black belt tied off around her waist. Her mother and sister were talking and laughing in the clearing off in the distance.

Her mother looked exactly the same as she did nine years ago. The beautiful woman was wearing a white dress with sleeves, an embellished bodice, and a see through cape trailing behind her. She turned towards the young girl and smiled warmly at her, beckoning her to join them.

A large smile captivated Elsa's lips as she sprinted towards them, laughing the whole way. But instead of focusing on her mother like she thought she would, her gaze fell on her sister. Ceili had reverted back to a sixteen year old. Her hair was braided just like hers and she was wearing blackish-grey jeans with a form fitting, orange hoodie with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows; not a single bruise or cut could be seen and her smile was shining brighter than the sun. She could even see the faint freckles that were almost nonexistent on her sister's nose.

The white haired teen followed her mother's gaze and beamed at her as she ran. "There you are, Snow Cub! Mom and I have been looking for you everywhere! Where have you been?" She opened her arms wide and Elsa leapt into her sister's awaiting embrace.

The two sisters laughed and frolicked in the grass and the stream without a care in the world as their mother watched over them, occasionally playing with them. When they were finally exhausted, they laid on the grass in their mother's calming embrace; Elsa being held mostly by her sister as they were both hugged by the woman who had given birth to them.

The one thing that went through Elsa's mind at that moment was how desperately she wished that this dream could be reality. Unfortunately, she knew she would have to wake up at some point, so she had to enjoy the fantasy while it lasted.

* * *

**Hello Dears! I know this was a short chapter, but I thought that the Winter-Wolf family could use a little more recognition.**

**Elsa and Ceili's Lullaby: _Sleepsong_ by Secret Garden**

**Elsa's Lullaby: Look up "Elsa's Lullaby" on YouTube. I tweaked the lyrics a little bit to make it work better.**


	16. Family Vacation

"Remind me to sit with Ceili and let your mom sit with you on the return flight," Elsa teased the excited red-head sitting next to her. Anna hadn't stopped talking once since they had left Arendelle. She had nearly crushed the blonde's hand upon take-off and had plastered her face to the window for most of the trip, but that hadn't kept her from going off on a record breaking ramble that was still going as they were landing.

Anna turned from the window to pout at her girlfriend. Her forehead and nose were bright red where she had pressed her face against the glass. "Well, excuse me for being excited. Unlike some people, I've never been on a plane, as I told you before."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I've only been on an airplane for five trips in my life. It is not as fun after the eleventh take off."

"_Eleven?_ I thought you had only been on five trips! Wouldn't that mean you've been on ten flights?" Anna's eyes were wide in shock.

"Some of the trips needed more than just two flights there and back. Ceili and I needed to transfer a couple of times for some of the flights. I think the most we had to transfer to get to one destination was three different planes," the blonde explained.

Anna was about to reply when a loud ding sounded over the speakers.

"_Good afternoon, ladies, and, gentlemen, I would like to be the first to welcome you to the Southern Isles. Thank you for flying Magic Carpet airlines, and I hope you enjoy your stay._" The pilot announced kindly.

The plane came to a complete stop and the other passengers scrambled out of their seats to get their carry-on luggage from the overhead compartments. Elsa unbuckled her seatbelt and stood up, standing on her tiptoes in an attempt to stretch her legs. A small squeak escaped her lips as the tension was released in her claves, thighs, and lower back.

This was the worst part about flying; the complete and utter stiffness that strangled your body from the waist down from sitting for too long. Now she could understand why Ceili always wandered around the plane whenever they flew. She would have to start following her sister's example.

She glanced at the set of seats behind her and her eyebrows furrowed together confusingly. Lily was sitting next to the window by herself with her nose in a book. "Where's Ceili?"

Lily glanced up at her with a warm expression. "I haven't the slightest clue. Strange, I haven't seen her for quite some time." She closed her book and slipped it gracefully into her purse.

Elsa felt the baby hairs at the base of her scalp stand on end. It was no wonder why Anna feared her mother as much as she loved and respected her. The woman was as calm and placid as a lake before a major storm when she was mad. It was so much different than what she was used to, and it secretly frightened her.

A ball of white suddenly appeared next to the three women. "You are not going to believe what just happened," Ceili laughed slightly. The smile on her face was nearly wide enough to slice her head in half.

"That nice, young man you've been talking to for over half of the flight gave you his number?" Lily asked in a bittersweet tone.

Elsa and Anna both flinched at the venom in the brunette's voice. She wasn't just mad. She was jealous, and, boy, did she get _pissed_ when she got jealous!

Ceili blinked confusingly but continued talking, completely missing the thin ice sign as she skidded off the bank. "No….he didn't give me his number, but he showed me a picture of his son. That little guy was so cute!"

The two teens watched in horror as Lily's expression turned even more sickly-sweet. If this went on any longer, the two girls would need a shot of insulin and a body bag. Ceili needed to dumb up. Now!

But she didn't. She just kept running further and further onto the thinning ice. Elsa swore she could actually see the floor of the plane crack under her sister's weight.

_"I'm about to be an orphan,"_ the blonde thought sullenly.

"But seriously," the white haired woman continued as she took the few bags they had out of the overhead compartment; passing them to the three girls. "You wouldn't believe it. That man I was talking to; I went to college with him. Wow, he has made such a turn-around! Elsa, you remember Adam Princeton, don't you?"

Elsa's eyes widened. "You mean "the Beast"? How could I ever forget him?"

She wanted to forget Adam "the Beast" Princeton. That guy had become quite smitten with Ceili when she first entered college at the tender age of sixteen. Unfortunately for him, his nickname had been a proper description of the man. He had been a complete asshole to everyone and went about courting the white haired woman in all the wrong ways. It had been such a relief to the blonde when her sister turned him down…multiple times.

Ceili nodded. "Yeah, that's the guy."

A wave of disgust flooded Elsa's stomach. "Ugh, please don't tell me he proposed to you again. It was pathetic when he did it the first time."

She felt a sharp pain in her side and yelped. Anna had elbowed her in the ribcage and was motioning for her to be quiet. Unfortunately, it was too late.

Lily's eyebrow twitched. "Oh, was that man an old, college fling of yours, Ceili?"

The white haired woman roared with laughter. "Adam? Oh, God, no! No! No! No! I found him passed out drunk in a stairwell on campus one day and took care of him until an ambulance arrived. Apparently, after I turned him down the last time, he went after my old friend, Belle. They're married and have a little boy now."

Ceili pulled four blue and gold envelopes out of her back pocket as the group made their way off the plane. "Anyway, I mentioned that I was coming into the Southern Isles with three beautiful girls and he gave me invitations to the grand opening of his new theater, _Bella Rosa_. Apparently the grand opening is going to be an old time masquerade ball instead of having a show because he wants it to be more like a party. It's not really my style, but I thought you guys might enjoy going." She motioned more towards Lily and Anna since Elsa had gone white as a sheet.

Anna swiped one of the invitations out of the white haired woman's hands and squealed. "You mean we can go to an actual ballroom dance party like they did in the Renaissance with kings, queens, princes and princesses? I'm so in!"

The red head grabbed her girlfriend's hands as they stepped into the baggage claim. "Elsa, this is going to be so much fun! I can't wait to see all the fancy, sophisticated people dancing gracefully in a theater!"

Elsa smiled softly at the excited red head crushing her hands and swallowed uncomfortably. "It sounds like fun." Her voice was barely a whisper.

That was a lie if she ever told one. She absolutely _hated_ large events like this. The last event she went to like this was when Ceili had opened the center, and even then there hadn't been nearly as many people there that were expected to appear at this affair. But if Anna wanted to go so badly, she would just have to suck it up and power through.

"Well, there are two yeses," Ceili glanced at Lily with an innocent smile and a fun-loving twinkle in her eye. "What say you?" She pulled her backpacking pack off the conveyor belt and swung it onto her shoulders in one fluid motion.

Lily's eyes widened and she focused her attention to her suitcase coming around on the conveyor belt guiltily. She felt like such a…well, like such a bitch for lack of a better word. Her girlfriend had gotten them all invitations to the grand opening of what was predicted to be the grandest theater in the world. She had been dreaming about going to the opening for months, but even her boss hadn't been able to get an invite, so she had given up all hope on going.

"I-I think that it would be fun to go," the brunette finally squeaked. She pulled her suitcase off the conveyor belt and extended the handle so she could drag it behind her.

"Great!" Ceili exclaimed with somewhat forced enthusiasm. She hated going to formal events just as much as Elsa did, if not more. There was just something about dressing up and being around a bunch of powerful people that made her uncomfortable, but she knew Lily and Anna would love to go, so she would just grit her teeth and bear it.

Ceili helped Anna pull her suitcase off of the belt while Elsa pulled her light blue duffle bag out of the heap effortlessly. The red head had found it piled under a mound of other people's luggage and was being dragged by the force of the conveyor belt across the floor by the time the white haired woman got to her. All it took was one good pull from the older woman for the piece came flying off the platform.

Anna could hardly believe how _warm_ it was! She had seen the white sandy beaches next to the ocean as they circled the airport, but she hadn't expected it to be so hot! It was amazing! She couldn't wait to go to the beach and swim, and play, and get a tan!

Elsa was dragged down the escalator behind the very excited freckle faced red head. Anna had decided that she was going to challenge Ceili to a race down to the drop off and pick up zone, but the older woman had slid down the rail, passing them and beating them to the bottom. All the while Lily had just smiled and shook her head at the three of them as she descended the moving staircase patiently.

"Anna, I told you that it was nearly impossible to beat Ceili in a race," the blonde laughed, slightly out of breath from the effort it had taken to keep the two of them from tumbling down the escalator.

The red head panted heavily. "That's not fair! She cheated!"

"How did I cheat?" Ceili asked, feigning offense.

"You slid down the railing!" Anna exclaimed. The expression on her face was priceless. She looked like a four year old having a temper tantrum.

"Which was freaking awesome!" a loud, feminine voice roared over the crowd.

The three women standing at the bottom of the escalator scanned over the people to find the source of the voice, but everyone around them was focused on their own agenda. Elsa raised an eyebrow as she brushed her bangs back. "That voice sounded familiar."

Ceili chuckled nervously. "That's good. That means you remember."

Elsa stared at her sister with a confused expression as the white haired woman took a few tentative steps forward. Her posture had changed from tall and confident to slightly hunched and weary. She was scanning through the mass of people with nervous eyes.

Lily joined the two teens at the bottom of the escalator. "There you two are. I lost track of you once the flood of people passed through." She caught sight of her girlfriend stalking through the crowd like a predator cornering its prey. "What is she doing now?"

"I have no idea," Anna blinked. A lion's roar filled the air as blood curdling scream penetrated her ear. She whirled around to see that Elsa was gone. "_ELSA!_"

A loud _THUD _sounded through the terminal and the panicked red head turned her attention back in the direction where she saw Ceili last. The white haired woman had been tackled to the ground and was being pinned to the tiled floor by a feral looking woman wearing khaki shorts and a brown tank top. Anna felt her blood run cold at the sight.

The new woman had sandy blonde hair that was cut off at the nape of her neck. Her skin was tanned in the most delicious shade of caramel that ever existed, which clashed with her hair and sky blue eyes. There was a raging storm of excitement roaring in those eyes as she stared at the red eyed woman struggling underneath her. Everything about this woman just screamed "feral lioness."

A wide smile spread across Ceili's face as she stared up at the woman straddling her. "_Nala!_ Oh, my, God! Is that you?"

The woman laughed giddily and helped the white haired woman up. "Who else would it be, pup? The Red Queen?"

The two women embraced each other in a genuine hug and kissed each other's cheeks affectionately.

"God, it's been ages!" Ceili yipped excitedly. "How have you been?" She looked the blonde up and down. "Damn, girl! You look fantastic! I see that time you spent in Africa did you well! How are you and Simba doing?"

Nala's lips spread in a toothy grin. "I've been great! Africa was just what Simba and I needed! I'm sorry you weren't able to make it to the wedding, but I understand you had to take care of Elsa." Her eyes widened as they lit up like fireworks. "Guess what!"

"What?" Ceili asked excitedly.

The blonde woman was about to divulge her secret when another roar filled the terminal. Anna and Lily jumped in surprise and scanned the crowd frantically while Ceili and Nala smiled at the source of the sound calmly.

Elsa was shouting obscenities as the blood rushed to her face. She was being held upside down by a rather tall man with a mane of reddish-brown hair and stubble to match. He had a tan that was even darker than Nala's and a black, tribal tattoo wrapped around his arm. The yellow muscle shirt was stretched tight over his chest and stomach muscles as his roaring laugh expanded his diaphragm.

"Geez, girl," the man laughed heartily. "You've still got a set of lungs on you, don't you?"

"Simba, this is _not_ funny!" Elsa shouted woozily. Her gaze turned to Ceili and she shot the woman with pathetic puppy eyes. "Sis, call off your lion king! I think I'm going to be sick!"

Ceili barked with laughter. "Simba, put my sister down. I think you harassed her enough in college."

The man, Simba, flipped Elsa back around and set her gently on her feet. "Alright, now just take it easy. All that blood's going to shoot straight out of your head." He set her duffle bag next to her feet.

Elsa wobbled unsteadily for about ten seconds before she shot an indifferent glare at the man smiling at her and strutted back towards Anna and Lily. She could feel the heat of an upcoming blush creep into her neck. God, the last time that had happened had been five years ago when Ceili had graduated.

Ceili walked next to the wobbling platinum blonde as the small group made their way back to Anna and Lily. The mother and daughter were both staring at them in astonishment. Their mouths were hanging open as they mumbled incoherently.

"Lily, Anna, these are my old friends from college. Well, two of them at least," the white haired woman explained. "You'll meet the other two when we go to the place where I'll be working in a little bit."

She pointed to the two tanned individuals and introduced them proudly. "I would like for you to meet Simba and Nala Lion. They've been married for three years now, and have been my good friends since I first met them at orientation our first year at college."

"These are your old friends from college?" Lily blinked a few times, glancing between the married couple before extending her hand politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Simba shook her hand forcefully while Nala was quite a bit gentler. Lily appreciated the blonde woman's delicate grasp after her husband had almost crushed her poor hand.

"So, who exactly are these two?" Simba asked politely. "Are they friends of yours or are they clients, or what?"

Elsa and Anna snickered slightly at the faint blush that coated Ceili's face. The white haired woman looked like she had just got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. It was clear that she hadn't told her old friends that she was dating a woman.

"Actually," Ceili laughed awkwardly, "Lily is my girlfriend, and her daughter, Anna, is dating Elsa."

Simba and Nala's eyes nearly popped out of their heads and they roared with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Elsa demanded with an air of impatience.

"Oh, God! They actually called it!" Nala choked out through bouts of laughter.

"Who called what?" Ceili asked, just as confused as her little sister.

"Poke and Jazz," Simba gasped. "They said that you were going to be a lesbian the next time we all got together. I can't believe they were actually right!"

Ceili and Elsa crossed their arms over their stomachs and glared the two Lions down.

"It's not that funny. You can calm down at any time." The platinum blonde interjected.

Nala wiped a tear from her eye. "I think they mentioned that Elsa was probably going to be at least bi when we saw her again, so they were half right there. Oh, my aching stomach!"

Elsa and Ceili rolled their eyes. The white haired woman heaved the two Lions to their feet and stuffed her hands into the pockets of her knee-length shorts. "You were going to tell me something before Simba showed up. What was it?"

The two Lions stared at each other excitedly. Simba held Nala's hands in his as they turned back to the two Winter sisters. "We're going to have a baby," he announced softly.

Elsa and Ceili's eyes widened as they both gasped in shock.

"Oh, my, gosh…Guys, that's wonderful! Congratulations!" Ceili wrapped her arms around her friends in a gentle hug.

"That's amazing news!" Elsa said excitedly. "How far along are you, Nala?"

Nala smiled softly at the younger girl. "I'm two months in."

"Wow, that's great!" Elsa couldn't help but stare at the older blonde's flat stomach. It was hard for her to believe that the woman's tiny waist was going to expand to at least four times the size in the next seven months.

Anna suddenly popped up in the middle of the group. Her eyes were sparkling with excitement. "You're pregnant? Congratulations! I don't even know who you are, but that's awesome!"

Nala and Simba nodded in thanks.

"Well, as much as I appreciate you guys coming to meet us like this, I get the feeling that you didn't come all the way here just to announce that you guys are going to have a baby," Ceili said confidently. "To what do I owe this nice surprise?"

"Actually, we just got in ourselves," Nala admitted guiltily. "We were just about to go to the parking ramp where Jazz dropped off our car when I saw your white hair, Cale. The first thing that popped into my head was: "Oh, shit! Here comes the Wolf of the Moon! Better get the ambulance on standby!"

Lily smiled and cocked an eyebrow at the blushing, crimson eyed woman. "Cale? Wolf of the Moon? Ambulance on standby? My, there are quite a few things you never told me, Ceili."

Elsa hid her snickering behind the back of her hand. This was one of the best moments in her life. She never got to see her sister getting picked on. Now that they were going to be with the small group of people who had given her the roughest time in college, she could expect to be seeing more of the flustered sister she remembered back them. She couldn't wait!

Ceili smiled nervously at her girlfriend as a strangled laugh escaped her lips. "Yeah…well, you see, college was the only time I could really let loose. Of course, I always put Elsa first, but…you know…"

She cleared her throat and turned to the two Lions. "Well, as nice as it was to see you two again, we have to go run a few errands before we can do anything." She turned to the two teens. "Who wants to help me pick up the rental cars?"

Elsa and Anna both shot their hands into the air. "We do!"

Ceili smiled and winked at the platinum blonde. "Think you can handle driving, Snow Cub?"

Elsa's eyes lit up. "Yes, I can!"

Anna bounced up and down excitedly. "Can I drive too? Please?"

"I don't see why not," Ceili smiled at the pogoing red head. "But you have to have your mom's permission, not mine."

Anna stared at her mother with pleading eyes. "Mom, please, please, please, please, can I?"

It didn't take Lily two seconds to come up with an answer. She had known this was going to happen and had prepared herself for it. Her daughter's puppy-dog eyes were not going to work on her this time.

"No."

* * *

**Hello Dears! Happy Easter! I want to thank you all again for all the Follows, Favs, and Reviews!**


	17. The Talk

**Warning: Teenaged Shenanigans begin here and go for the next few chapters!**

* * *

She was doing this on purpose. She _had_ to be doing this on purpose. There was just no way this could be a coincidence!

Anna stared out the window of their rented Chrysler with a pout puffing out her cheeks. When she and her mother had followed Ceili and Elsa to the rental center at the airport, she had tried to convince her mother into letting her drive. Unfortunately, the older woman had refused over and over again. No, she hadn't just refused, she had completely embarrassed her in front of the two coolest people she knew.

The red head exhaled heatedly as the scene still burned fresh in her mind.

_"Please, Mom? Please, please, please, please, __**please**__, can I drive?" She pleaded._

_ "I am not going to say this again, Anna," Lily stated firmly. "The answer is no."_

_ Anna kicked at the ground with her arms crossed. "But you just said it again."_

_ Lily sighed tiredly as she took the second set of car keys from Ceili. "Anna, I'm not going to argue with you about this anymore. You're not driving and that's final."_

_ "But Elsa gets to drive!" Anna whined._

_ "Elsa also has a driver's license. You do not," Lily finalized._

Anna had never been so mortified in her life…minus when she and Elsa had barged in on their parental figures in post sex mode the other week. Her mother had divulged her deepest, darkest secret! It was pathetic! What kind of sixteen year old didn't have their driver's license? It was _humiliating_!

If that hadn't been enough, her mother had even gone over the whole story as to why she didn't have her license. It wasn't her fault that she wasn't the best driver in the world! So she had gotten in a few…actually a half a dozen…accidents when she had gotten her learner's permit. What was the big deal? She hadn't gotten hurt, and she hadn't injured anyone else, so her mom was being overbearing. It didn't give her mother the right to disclose that kind of information in front of her girlfriend and her new father…mother….parent figure.

The red head glanced longingly out the windshield of their vehicle and sighed. She could see Elsa sitting in the driver's seat of the Chrysler convertible in front of them. The platinum blonde looked so happy as she turned the steering wheel gracefully right and left to accommodate the directional changes her older sister gave her. Even Ceili looked relaxed and at ease with her bare feet propped up on the dashboard and her seat reclined back.

The gorgeous blonde turned her attention to the rearview mirror and winked at the red head with absolutely perfect, sapphire eyes. Anna felt her heart stop at the risqué move her girlfriend pulled. There was no way she could do anything to one up her when they were so far apart, and her mother was sitting right next to her.

Lily noticed the pout that was heavily laden on her daughter's face and felt a twinge of guilt spiral in her stomach. She knew she had gone a little too far back at the rental center, but she knew Anna would continue arguing with her unless she said something that left the girl speechless. It had worked, of course, but now she felt horrible.

The brunette feigned a smile. "Why don't we put the top down like Ceili and Elsa? I'm sure it'll be nice to feel the sun on our Norwegian white skin." She pushed a button on the dashboard and the top half of the car folded back.

Anna sighed happily as she felt the sun beat down on her freckled cheeks. She snuggled into her folded arms as she rolled down her window so she felt less constricted. A small smirk pulled at the corners of her mouth as she saw her mother do the same.

That was one thing they both shared. They both _hated _the feeling of being restricted and confined, despite her mother's uptight demeanor. It was something they had accidentally learned at the same time when Anna had been younger and they had somehow managed to get locked in the young girl's closet during a severe storm. She believed the term was claustrophobic.

It was awkwardly quiet between the two women for about five minutes before Lily finally decided to speak. "So, how is your Outdoor Adventures class going? Has it been getting any better since Ceili's been helping you with your projects?"

Anna flicked the door lock. "A little, but I have to do well on this essay and the final to keep from failing. Pacha says that he might be willing to let me redo all of the previous assignments if I do well on this paper, but I'm scared that I won't do good on it."

The freckled faced teen sighed heavily. Pacha was her Outdoor Adventures teacher, he refused to be called mister, and he had a strange thing for llamas. He was a large, fat, easy going man who always talked to the class warmly and calmly. But even his soothing voice had been filled with remorse and slight irritation when she had gone up to him a week before this vacation.

He hadn't been very happy about the fact that she was going to be gone for a whole week. He had even mentioned how she was going to fail if she missed anymore class; which had been her fault for skipping in the first place to go hang out with Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, and Marshmallow. She had begged him for some sort of alternative and he had given her an ultimatum.

If she wrote a paper on the trip and was able to incorporate everything they had learned over the semester and did a good job, she would be given the chance to redo every assignment and project she had failed over the course of the class. That would give her a chance to bump up her grade and study for the written and practical final exams they were going to have at the end of the year, which would be substantial study material to make sure she passed. She did the math, and if she did all of this she would go from an F to an A in a week!

"I'm sure you'll do just fine, sweetheart," Lily stated proudly. "You're very smart and resilient. Plus, you have an Environmental Education instructor on this trip with you who can help if you need it. Ceili told me she was actually excited that you had asked her for help."

Anna heard the slight dip in her mother's voice and glanced at the woman out of the corner of her eye. A sly smile spread across her lips when she saw the brunette blushing ever so slightly as she smiled at the road. She knew it wasn't really the road her mom was smiling at, but the white haired woman stretching in the car in front of them. But she thought it was absolutely adorable.

The red haired teen couldn't help but marvel at how much her mother had changed since she had started dating Ceili. Sure, she still wouldn't let her drive, but she had become so much more lenient and relaxed. For example, the older woman was wearing a pair of blue jean shorts and a ruffled, white blouse with a deep v-neck. It was so casual and relaxed compared to the formal sun dress she normally would have worn.

Another thing that had changed was that the brunette was so willing to let Anna try new things, so long as Elsa or Ceili was involved or put in a good word. There was one day in particular that had completely shocked the red head to the point that she, literally, had to slap herself silly to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She had come home early one morning last week after spending the night with Elsa and Ceili at the nature center where the white haired woman worked (there had been some kind of emergency and the two girls had begged the older woman to bring them along), and, once again, hadn't called or texted her mother telling her what was going on. Instead of getting the scolding like the one she had gotten the morning after her girlfriend's birthday party, she had burst through the door to see her mother sitting on the couch with her hair freed from her famous braided bun, wearing nothing but a crème and tan robe, and drinking coffee while she read one of the books she had been dying to read for over a year.

Anna leaned back in her seat and snickered silently to herself. The look on her mother's face when Ceili had stolen a small kiss back at the rental center was whirling through her mind. She could see her mother staring at her girlfriend with wide eyes before the initial shock wore off and she slapped the woman's arm; going off on a ramble about how it wasn't the time or place to be sneaking a kiss. Just to prove her wrong, the white haired woman had spun the brunette around, dipped her low, and planted a passionate kiss on her lips.

Elsa and Anna had burst out laughing at the look on both of the women's faces. Lily's whole face was beet red with shocked embarrassment, and Ceili was beaming giddily as she high fived the two of them. Anna had realized at that point that the way her mother and Ceili acted around one another was quite a bit different than what she had initially thought it would have been after they had been caught in post sex mode.

A soft hum vibrated in Anna's throat as the thought popped into her head again. It was a reoccurring thought that had been plaguing her mind on and off ever since the whole incident the other week. She had no idea why she was even thinking about it most of the time, but it had given life to a very strange question that she was just burning to ask.

She glanced over at her mother and judged that she was in a good enough mood to take the risk. After all, now was as good a time as any, even better due to the fact that they were alone in the car. She solidified her resolve and turned to the brunette tapping her finger against the steering wheel to the beat of the song playing over the radio.

"Mom, what's it like to have sex?"

The two women were thrown into their seatbelts as Lily slammed on the breaks a little too abruptly for the distance between them and the red light flashing in front of them. Ceili and Elsa had turned around in their seats and stared at them with a confused expression on their faces, but they shrugged it off and turned back towards the light. The brunette turned to her daughter; her eyes as wide as dinner plates.

Lily scanned her daughter's facial expression, desperately looking for some sort of sign that she had misheard the girl due to the radio and the wind blowing in her ears. Surely there was just no way that her daughter, her precious, baby girl, had just asked her what it was like to have sexual relations with someone. She had to have been wrong, so severely wrong.

Alas, that was not the case. After rubbing her sternum where the seatbelt had lashed against her skin, Anna was staring at the older woman with child-like curiosity. How was it even possible for someone to look so innocent when they were asking a question about such a lewd topic?

"I'm sorry, Anna. Could you repeat that? I think I might have misheard you." Lily knew that was a lie, but she really hoped that her freckled faced baby would change the question.

Completely ignorant of her mother's suspicious actions, Anna pushed onward. "I understand that there are different kinds of sex. There's the kind between men and women, and the kind between two men or the kind between two women. I've watched animals do it on the Discovery channel, so I can only assume that it's something like that for men and women. Though, I really hope not because the females always look so unsatisfied and disappointed. But, what's it like for, well, you know. What's it like for two women? Do you think it's better than having sex with a man?"

Lily had to bite her lip in order to keep the sudden uproar of laughter from escaping her throat. Just the way her daughter had explained that in such an innocent, ignorant tone of voice oddly made her feel ten times better. The fact that she was even asking about the differences between having sex with a man compared to having sex with a woman meant that she hadn't had either. That alone was comforting enough.

Now the only problem was how she was going to explain such a tricky subject. She had never had a sex talk with her daughter before, unless one counted the occasional innuendo filled teasing the red head would instigate as a "talk." Sure, when the younger girl had asked her where babies came from, she had explained that it was the product of a man and woman who deeply cared for each other, but she hadn't gone into too much detail. This was going to be difficult.

A slight sigh drifted over the Lily's lips as she pressed her middle finger to the spot between her eyes. "W-Well..." She thought for quite some time as she followed behind Elsa and Ceili's vehicle.

"_I wonder how Ceili would explain this,_" she thought curiously. "_Has she had this conversation with Elsa? She must have had it at some point. That girl's so beautiful. I wouldn't be surprised if Ceili had to give her the talk when she was fifteen as a means of warning her about men and what they would try to do. Ugh! Why does this have to be so difficult?_"

They stopped at another stoplight and she exhaled heavily. "Well, sex is…very pleasurable…When you find the right person to participate with, that is! If there's a mutual feeling of intimacy between the two people taking part, then the experience is just that much better compared to a fling you could have with a complete stranger."

Lily felt her stomach roll at the last thing she said. She had participated in a few one night stands as a teenager in high school herself, but Anna didn't really need to know that. It wasn't exactly something she was proud of, but when you were sixteen and rebellious against your restricting parents you would do almost anything just to piss them off.

Anna was completely entranced in her mother's explanation. "Okay, so intimacy makes it better. What else?"

The car moved forward as the light turned green and Lily cleared her throat. "U-Um…well, personally, I think intimate relations are better with women…but that's only because I've had better relationships with women."

"So, your relationship with Ceili is better than the relationship you had with Dad?"

Lily's foot slipped slightly on the accelerator and they almost rear ended the vehicle in front of them. She whirled her head to her daughter staring at her soberly so fast that she almost got whiplash. Anna's eyes were filled with the slightest hint of hurt, but it was almost completely hidden behind a hopeful twinkle illuminating her blue-green irises.

"Yes," Lily nodded. "The relationship I have with Ceili is…a million times better than the one I had with your father." She couldn't help but smile at just how much better of a partner her girlfriend was than the man she had been with in high school; and it wasn't just as a bedmate either.

An excited grin spread across Anna's face at the reply. She knew that her mother and Ceili's relationship was stable, but hearing that come from her mother's lips only solidified just how locked their love was for each other. If there had been any doubt in her mind about the two women's relationship lasting, it was gone now.

Anna felt her pocket vibrate. "Excuse me, Mom." She took out her phone, slipped her finger across the screen, and raised an eyebrow at the text message from Ceili.

_Elsa wants to know if you want to play a game. Actually, it's my idea, but we both think it'll be fun. So, what do you say? :)_

The red head's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. A game? What kind of game could they play? They were in two different cars.

She typed in her reply and hit "send."

_Ummmmm…sure! What game?_

Her phone buzzed a few seconds later and she opened the new message from Ceili.

_Just watch and follow our lead. That way you know what to do when it's your turn. Trust me. You'll know what I'm talking about when the time comes. _

Anna felt the car stop at another red light and was about to send a very puzzled reply when her mother's voice caught her attention.

"What on earth are those girls doing?"

The red head looked up from her phone just in time to see Ceili jump out of the convertible and run around to the driver's side as Elsa scooted over the center console to the passenger's seat. Once the two sisters were buckled into their new seats, they glanced over their shoulders and waved at the mother and daughter sitting flabbergasted in the car behind them.

What the heck was that?

The light turned green and Lily pulled forward; following the vehicle in front of them. "What was that all about?"

Anna shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe Elsa wanted a break from driving?"

She felt her phone go off again and pulled it out of her pocket. This time the message was from Elsa. "At least they practice no texting and driving," she giggled as she opened the message.

_Next stoplight is your turn._

"Wait…_**what?**_" Anna looked up to see Elsa smirking at her mischievously. The platinum blonde was wiggling her fingers back at her in a very seductive manner.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked; curious about her daughter's sudden outburst.

"N-Nothing!" Anna squealed. She slipped her phone back into her pocket.

It was a few blocks before the next stoplight. Anna could hear her blood rushing through her ears as the two cars pulled to a complete stop and swallowed against the lump in her throat. What was she supposed to do now?

Elsa suddenly bolted out of the car and sprinted over to her girlfriend's side of the car. "Pardon my reach." She leaned over the side of the car and unbuckled Anna's seatbelt.

"What's going on here?" Lily squealed in surprise.

Anna suddenly felt herself getting dragged out of the car and stood on the road with a wild, confused look on her face. "Wait…what's going on? Elsa, what are you doing?"

Elsa jumped into the passenger seat next to Lily and smiled up at the young red head. "Easy, it's a Chinese fire drill. Now you need to get into my old spot before the light turns green."

"What? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?" Lily shrieked.

Anna hadn't heard what her mother said. She had already sprinted to the convertible in front of them and jumped into the passenger's seat. Her ears were filled with Ceili's warm laughter as they moved forward.

"Wow, you barely made it!" the white haired woman exclaimed.

Anna could feel her heart pounding in her chest. The adrenaline pumping through her veins was almost enough to make her head explode. She had never done anything like that before in her life.

The red head smiled and giggled excitedly as she bounced in her seat. "That was awesome! I can't believe I just did that!"

"I'm glad you thought it was fun," Ceili laughed softly, "because your mother is going to kill us. I feel bad for Elsa right now. She's stuck with Lily until we get to the hotel."

Anna blinked and turned around in her seat. Her mother was pinching the bridge of her nose while Elsa appeared to be making an attempt to console the older woman. A bead of sweat could be seen rolling down the blonde's face.

"Don't worry about Elsa," Ceili assured. "Your mother won't do anything to her. I'm definitely going to get it later, but she'll be fine. Now, could you turn around?"

"Uh, right!" Anna turned back and stared out the windshield. They went about three blocks when the next stoplight was beginning to flash its yellow warning signal.

"Alright, looks like we have clearance," Ceili smiled as she took off her seatbelt.

Anna stared confusingly at the older woman. "Clearance? Clearance for what?"

Ceili winked at the teen. "You're going to drive."

Anna felt her heart soar. "Wait, what? You mean I can drive? You can't be serious! I don't know how to drive this thing! Mom's going to be so mad if she sees that we disobeyed her! No, I can't!"

"I'll take care of it. Don't worry," Ceili soothed. "Just scoot over to the driver's seat and get your mirrors and seat adjusted so they're comfortable."

The light turned red and the car stopped. Ceili put the vehicle in park, jumped out of the driver's seat, and bolted to the driver's side of the vehicle behind them.

Anna quickly scooted over to the driver's seat and buckled herself in before making all the necessary adjustments. She placed her hands on the steering wheel just as she had been taught in class and took deep, soothing breaths. She could do this. This was nothing. It was just driving a car, not brain surgery.

She watched as the lights directing the cross traffic turned yellow. Ceili suddenly plopped down in the passenger's seat next to her and laughed nervously. "Well, at least you won't be getting in trouble."

"What do you mean?" Anna squeaked. "I didn't get you or Elsa in trouble, did I?"

The light turned green and Ceili nodded her head forward. "Light's green, Foxtrot. Now press down on the break, shift the car into drive, and gently push the accelerator."

Anna felt her whole body shaking as she slowly pushed the brake to the floor with her foot. She fumbled around looking for the shift, but couldn't find it anywhere. Oh, God! She was stuck in traffic with no way of getting the car out of park!

Ceili took the anxious girl's hand and placed it on the shift in between the two seats. "It's right here, Anna. Just relax. Take a deep breath."

A large gasping noise filled the air as Anna took a breath.

"Good girl, now release it," Ceili giggled.

She exhaled shakily as the white haired woman removed her hand. She shifted the car into drive, double checked the light to make sure it was still green, and pushed the gas pedal gently. The car slowly pulled out into the intersection and entered the driving lane ahead of them without a hitch.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Ceili comforted. "You're doing great!" She ruffled Anna's hair, causing the younger girl to giggle girlishly as her self-confidence and pride swelled like a balloon.

A loud honk screamed from behind them and the red head's mood was suddenly ruined. "What was that? Are they honking at me?"

Ceili shook her head. "Don't worry about them. You just focus on the road. They're just being impatient."

Anna nodded shakily and checked the speedometer. No wonder why people were honking at them! She was going half the speed limit!

The red head suddenly felt pathetic. She glanced in the rearview mirror and gazed at her mother and girlfriend with puppy eyes. Elsa smiled at her and made a "You're doing great!" gesture. Her mother was even giving her an encouraging smile.

They kept going straight for another ten blocks before Ceili said anything. "Alright, Foxtrot, you're going to want to get into the left turn lane. Turn on your left blinker and pull over to the side."

"O-Okay," Anna took a deep breath and turned on the left turn signal. She checked her mirrors to make sure that no one was coming up behind her and changed lanes so she was in the left turn lane. The left turn signal at the stoplight turned red and she eased the car into a stop.

"Very good!" Ceili complimented.

Anna beamed at the white haired woman sitting next to her and turned so she could smile at her mom and girlfriend. She could barely contain her excitement. She was driving! She was actually driving! And the best part, she hadn't gotten into an accident yet!

The people who had been trailing behind them for the past fifteen to twenty minutes were suddenly speeding past them. Anna caught a glimpse of each of the drivers who drove by and cowered further and further in her seat with every passing car. They all had vicious scowls on their faces as they glared at her through their windows.

Ceili smiled and waved at the clearly irritated drivers. "Don't let this bother you, Anna. There are always going to be rude drivers. A lot of them have forgotten that they had to start somewhere too."

Anna felt a weak smile pull at her lips. "Thanks for letting me drive, Ceili. I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it," the white haired woman replied warmly.

The light turned green and Anna carefully pulled forward. It didn't take long for them to get to the hotel they were going to be staying at, despite the fact that they were going half the speed limit. When they all pulled into the parking lot and exited their vehicles, the first thing that Lily did was punch her girlfriend in the arm. A severely irritated look was evident in her posture.

"What the heck was that little stunt, Ceili?" she demanded.

"Ouch! What? Anna deserves to learn how to drive," Ceili defended as she rubbed her arm.

Elsa and Anna carried their bags to their room; since Ceili had given them their own key and the two older women were having a slightly heated discussion. They unlocked the door and stared in awe at the room. It was absolutely _huge!_

The hotel room was more like a suite. To the right of the entry way, the two girls noticed a small kitchen area that had a fridge, sink, stove, and a microwave. There was a decent sized living room area furnished with a couch, reclining chair, television, and a fire place. A fairly large bathroom complete with a Jacuzzi tub and shower branched off from the living room, and a second door made out of pebbled glass on the far end of the enclosure led to a vast bedroom complete with two queen sized beds. It was practically a small palace in itself.

Anna sprinted into the bedroom and jumped on the closest bed; giggling like a five year old. "Kids get this bed!"

Elsa watched the red head bounce excitedly on the bed and laughed softly. "Kids? Anna, we're teenagers. Technically, I'm an adult."

"So? You're still a teenager who lives with her sister. That makes you a kid like me!" The bouncy red head plopped down on her rear and marveled at the plush softness of the massive bed and comforter. "This is going to be awesome!"

A slight smile pulled at Elsa's lips. "I'm looking forward to seeing Ceili work. She said I could even help her facilitate one of the lessons if I wanted."

Anna raised her eyebrows. "That's right! She's going to be instructing some class or whatever….What exactly is she going to be doing again?"

Elsa giggled behind her hand and shook her head. "I wish I could say "I can't believe you don't remember," but I do believe it. She's instructing a Wilderness First Responder class. Apparently the old instructor ended up in the hospital and they needed someone to fill in."

The younger girl's eyes widened as a brilliant thought spun around in her hamster wheel brain. "Do you think I could ask Ceili to certify me too?"

The blonde shrugged. "I'm sure you could. I'm not sure how much your mom would like the idea of you spending the whole vacation in class though."

"You have a point," Anna grimaced.

Elsa sauntered over to the bed and fell onto her back. She felt her whole body sink into the down comforter. "Wow, this is soft!"

"I know, right?" Anna squealed.

Twenty minutes went by before the two girls heard soft click sound through the room. Ceili could be seen shortly after, her face was bright red with embarrassment, as Lily followed behind her. The brunette held a sly smirk on her lips as she sat gracefully on the open bed. Her obviously flustered lover went straight to the bathroom.

Elsa and Anna exchanged reluctant glances. "We don't want to know."

* * *

**Hello, Dears! As stated at the top, there are going to be quite a few teenaged antics going on from here on out. I am also going on a camping trip this weekend and will not be able to write new chapters or upload, so I figured I would post today. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	18. A Healthy Dose of Shenanigans

**Vocabulary Definitions from Words Used in the Chapter:**

**Impact Zone: Where waves break and turn into white water**

**Kook Rib: Pain/Discomfort one get's in the bottom of their ribcage after paddling on a surfboard for extended periods of time or effort**

**Trough: Low point between two waves**

* * *

Burning white sand, palm trees, a cool ocean breeze, and towels strewn about as far as the eye could see. There was only one place where such a tropical paradise could be experienced. The beach!

Anna bounced excitedly in the changing area as she slipped into her hot pink bikini. When she was done, she exited the changing room and waited for her mother to finish putting on her swimsuit. Her eagerness was practically spilling out of her and flooding the confined area as she stood in the doorway.

"Mom, are you almost done? It's going to be sundown by the time you get out of there!"

Lily pulled her backless one piece over her hips and sighed. "Stop trying to change the subject, Anna. I want to know what you were thinking when you asked that."

The red head stopped bouncing and a slight grimace scrunched up her face. By _that_ her mother was referring to what she had asked Ceili on the way here. The four of them had left the hotel at nine o'clock and stopped at another rental shop to pick up two surf boards for the Winter-Wolf sisters. On their way to the shop, Anna and Elsa had noticed a tattoo and piercing parlor across the street from the surfing establishment.

Elsa had started it for once. She had sighed and said something along the lines of "I wonder what it's like in there." Anna had asked her why she was suddenly so curious about tattoo parlors, but the blonde had corrected her; saying how she could have cared less about a tattoo, but that she wouldn't mind getting a piercing. Apparently she had been thinking about it for a while.

Knowing that her girlfriend wanted to get a piercing only solidified her own desire to get her belly button pierced. Ever since she had seen Ceili's, she had thought they were so cool that she just _had_ to get one herself, but she knew her mother would never be willing to take her to a place where she could get one. She didn't even think her mother would let her get it done, but she had a good ace in the hole for at least getting into the shop.

If Elsa was curious about the tattoo and piercing parlor, then there wasn't a doubt in her mind that Ceili would bring her over so she could check it out, then she could go in and take a peek at what it was like because her mom would feel more comfortable about it if Ceili was involved. So Anna had asked the two women if they could go across the street to check out the well decorated shop. The way all the color left her mother's face would have been absolutely hilarious if she hadn't actually fainted. It had taken them a good fifteen minutes, and two certified first responders, to wake the older woman up.

Anna laughed nervously. "Well, Elsa actually wanted to see the shop. I just asked for her."

A small swell of pride ballooned in her chest. She hadn't lied. She just told her mother the more innocent information. She wasn't going to admit that she wanted to get her own belly button pierced. After seeing the older woman's reaction to just asking if they could see the shop, she knew there was no way she would allow it.

However, Lily called her bluff. She flipped the straps of her swimsuit around her neck and exited the changing area. A slight air of anxiety flittered around her as she glanced at her reflection in a parked car's window.

The new swimsuit was black and barely had enough fabric to be considered a one piece. The bottoms were regular bikini bottoms, but they were connected to the top half by a piece of material that covered her stomach; leaving her back and sides bared. She had bought the suit because she didn't want to wear her other swimsuits that would have made her look like an old lady, but now she was regretting it because she could see the faded stretch marks on her right hip from when she was pregnant with Anna. How had she thought this was a good idea?

"Anna, I know that Elsa is perfectly comfortable with asking Ceili anything, even if it's going to a tattoo parlor. Actually, she doesn't even need to ask Ceili, she's eighteen. She can technically do whatever she wants. You, on the other hand, are sixteen, and I, still being your mother and legal guardian, would like to know why you wanted to go to a tattoo shop."

"_Dammit! I thought I had her that time!_" Anna kicked herself mentally.

She turned around and squealed as a silent gasp escaped her lips. "Mom, you look _**hot**_! When did you get _that_ swimsuit?"

Lily fought back the flattered smile that threatened to break her stern expression. "Thank you, dear, but that doesn't answer my question. Why were you so excited to look at the tattoo parlor?"

Anna wrung her hands together and nibbled on her lip nervously. "Well…I was actually curious about…_possibly_ getting my belly button pierced."

"Absolutely not," Lily dictated as she draped her purple beach towel over her arm and picked up her beach bag. She began walking over to the designated rendezvous point on the beach where the two of them were going to meet up with Elsa and Ceili. The two sisters had decided to stay with the vehicle to change and unload the surf boards.

"Come on, Mom!" Anna whined.

"I said no," Lily repeated. She laid her towel on the burning sand next to a shady palm tree and kneeled down on the fabric.

"Why not?" Anna prodded. "And don't say, "Because I said so."

"But I _did_ say so," Lily replied as she took the sunscreen out of her bag and began applying a decent layer on her skin. "Anna, you're not getting your belly button pierced. It will leave a scar and you'll have to take it out if you ever decide to have a child of your own."

"But Ceili has one!" Anna attempted to persuade her mother desperately.

The brunette sighed irritably. "If Ceili jumped off a bridge, would you?"

"Funny thing about that!"

"I said no, Anna!" Lily finished applying the sunscreen to whatever skin was exposed and handed her daughter the bottle. "Put some on. I don't want you getting burned. You know how sensitive your skin is."

Anna puffed out her cheeks but took the bottle nonetheless. She opened the cap and pretended to apply small amounts of sunblock on her skin. Once she finished faking putting on sunscreen, she dropped the bottle into the bag and sat on the edge of the towel with a large pout on her face. "Ceili will have to take her belly ring out if she has kids," she mumbled as she drew circles into the sand with a stick.

Lily suddenly froze. Ceili have kids? She had never really thought about her girlfriend having children. Did the white haired goddess want her own children? It wouldn't be a bad thing. The woman was definitely young enough to have them, not saying that she wasn't but she was done after raising Anna. But would Ceili want to have her own child after Elsa went off to college?

What would she do if she did? She didn't think she would be able to deal with reliving the whole experience of raising a child from scratch again. Plus, what would that make her? Would that make her an aunt? A grandmother? A mother? What would it make Anna? Would she have a niece or nephew, or would she have a younger sibling? Elsa would be an aunt no matter what happened, but there were just so many possibilities for the rest of them.

Anna noticed the sudden shift in her mother's demeanor. Her eyes were a fraction of an inch wider than normal and she was holding her hands in the same nervous tick that she had. "Mom, are you okay?"

Lily snapped out of her long train of thought and stared at her daughter. "What? Oh! I'm fine, sweetheart. Don't worry." She settled back, reached into her bag, and pulled a book from its contents.

Anna didn't believe that for a second, but her attention was currently focused on something a little more important. She was staring at her mother's perfectly braided bun. "_Geez, Mom, we're at the beach. Could you strip down a little bit and let your hair hang out?_"

An impish smile spread across her lips as a sneaky idea filled her head. She grabbed the bottle of sunscreen and crawled up the towel to her mother. "Mom, can I get your back for you?" She waved the bottle between her fingers.

Lily blinked in surprise. "Oh, dear! I completely forgot to cover my back, didn't I? Thank you, sweetheart. You're such a good girl."

The brunette scooted forward on the towel and lay on her stomach. Anna grinned wickedly as she knelt down next to her mother and squirted a healthy dose of sunscreen into her hand. "No problem! Your skin burns just as easily as mine."

She gently rubbed the lotion into her mother's skin while snaking her hands up to the brunette's bun indiscreetly. "We don't want you getting your back all crispy. The last thing you need on vacation is the inability to lay down."

Lily felt her eyebrow quirk at the underlying playfulness in her daughter's tone. "Anna, what are you getting at?"

The sly teen rubbed the sunscreen across her mother's shoulder blades. "Nothing, nothing at all, I'm just saying that it would be a shame if you were suddenly unable to lay on your back while you were on vacation with your beautiful girlfriend because of a silly sunburn." She let her left hand hover above the pins holding her braid in a bun; "Your absolutely gorgeous girlfriend who just loves it when you have your hair down." She swiped the pins out of her mother's hair and ran from the comfortable shade of the palm tree.

The sound of her mother's surprised shriek filled Anna's ears and she burst into laughter. She glanced over her shoulder as she ran and saw the brunette stumble off her towel with her braid trailing behind her and bangs in utter disarray. The sight caused a warm, bubbling fit of laughter to escape her lips.

She suddenly slammed into something solid and fell onto her rear. "Ouch! Hey, watch where you're going!"

"Oh, really? You're the one who ran into me, Foxtrot. Maybe you should watch where you're going," a warm voice stated humorously.

Anna looked up and felt her breath catch in her throat. Ceili and Elsa were standing in front of her, holding surfboards and staring at her amusingly. She wasn't as focused on the white haired woman as she was on her girlfriend though.

Elsa was clad in a light blue pair of bikini bottoms with a matching shirt that clung tightly to her chest as the spandex stretched over her breasts. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail instead of her usual braid and her bangs were deliciously tousled to make her look absolutely wild. A wolfish grin spread across the blonde's lips as she noticed the redhead looking her up and down.

"Earth to Anna, is anyone home?" Elsa waved her hand in front of Anna's face. "Ceili, I think she's broken."

Ceili giggled behind her hand. "Oh, my! Elsa, what have I told you about breaking your toys? I hope you realize that you're going to have to fix her."

Elsa smirked at her sister and held a hand out for her shell-shocked girlfriend as she giggled. "Are you okay?"

Anna nodded and took the blonde's hand. "Uh-huh…" She was eased onto her feet and she sighed dreamily. "Wow, Elsa, you look…wow!"

The blonde giggled behind her hand and pushed a stray lock of hair from her face. A soft, pink flush was heating up her face. "Thank you. You look quite amazing yourself." She looked the red head up and down and praised whatever being had invented bikinis.

"Anna Marie, give me back my hair pins!"

The three women turned to see a slightly flustered brunette striding up to them.

Ceili nearly dropped to her knees as all the feeling left her legs. Lily looked amazing. The swimsuit she was wearing revealed just the right amount of skin and the curve of her hip was practically hypnotizing. She gazed at her girlfriend's braided hair and suddenly her knees hit the warm sand.

Lily hadn't known what to expect when she came up to the three women, but seeing her girlfriend suddenly drop to her knees as a blush coated her cheeks hadn't crossed her mind. At first she thought _she_ was going to be the one to faint. Ceili was dressed in a maroon bikini top with matching maroon and black board shorts that barely reached her hips and cut off just low enough to cover her crotch. Her hair was tied off in a low ponytail with her bangs swept back, but strays kept hanging in her face. There had been a confident smirk spread on her lips that made the brunette feel the bottom half of her own swimsuit moisten with her arousal before the white haired woman turned her attention to her. Now the red eyed woman was on her knees staring up at her like she was a goddess.

"Ceili, are you alright?" Elsa asked, slightly confused and somewhat worried by her sister's sudden collapse.

Ceili blinked and shook her head as she stood, using the surf board to prop herself up. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine," she cleared her throat and gazed out at the water. "We better get going, though. The tide's going out fast. We'll be able to get maybe an hour of surf in before we hit a dead zone."

"You got it," Elsa nodded. She turned to her still blushing girlfriend and wiggled her fingers. "I'll be back in a bit. I don't like getting worked as hard as Ceili does."

She turned towards the water and jogged after her sister who had taken a head start. She could feel the leash tied to her ankle jerk on the surf board under her arm as she ran to the water's edge. Once she finally made it to the water, she stood in the shallows next to Ceili and drank in her surroundings.

Everything was so peaceful. The salty sea air blowing in her face smelled like freedom; it also blew away the searing heat that was beating down on them by the sun, so she definitely praised that. The ice cold water rumbled over her feet and between her legs as she walked out to her waist. White water came pummeling at her the further she got out, but she gladly took the white spray in the face as she jumped up and laid on her board.

"Elsa, go further that way!" She heard her sister yell at her as she pointed further down the shore.

"Okay!" She paddled in a slanted line as she tried to get out of the impact zone to more open waters and still give her sister more space. Wall after wall of white water came crashing down on her as she made her way out.

One wave in particular was so large by the time it got to her that she had to completely abort the mission and flip herself over as she plastered herself closer to her board underwater. She felt the wave pound against the bottom of her board as the current underneath it swirled around her. It felt like she was in a completely different world.

Once she felt the wave pass, Elsa flipped back over so she was above water paddling towards the open ocean again. She coughed slightly as she wiped the salt water from her eyes. The bitter taste of salt was heavy on her lips, but she didn't care. She reveled in the taste. The only thing she needed now was a nice scoop of chocolate ice cream and she would be in heaven.

Panting and her arms burning from the strain, she finally made it out of the wave impact zone and into the line-up where Ceili was sitting on her board with her arms crossed, waiting for a wave to come. She lay on her board for a minute or two as she tried to catch her breath before pushing herself up into a sitting position. Her ribcage was tingling in pain just as much as her arms and shoulders. She was definitely going to have a severe case of kook rib in the morning.

"You finally made it!" Ceili exclaimed proudly. "I was a little worried about that big wave that hit you. I thought you were going to get flipped over and thrown towards shore for sure!"

"A little wave like that, surely you jest," Elsa scoffed regally. She was still a little winded from paddling, but that hadn't been evident in her playful banter. "I'll bet I get a bigger wave than you, Queen of Beasts."

Ceili's eyes sparkled in the sun. "Oh, is that so? We shall see about that, Ice Queen."

Anna and Lily were on pins and needles as they sat on the beach. They had nearly had a heart attack when they saw Elsa suddenly flip over as a giant wave crashed over her. When the platinum blonde suddenly rolled back up after the white water passed, they had both collapsed onto the brunette's towel.

"She's going to give me a heart attack," Anna sighed shakily.

"Now you know how I feel about three-fourths of the things Ceili does," Lily teased slightly. "When she brought me on a hike to a frozen waterfall to go ice climbing back in February, I could have sworn she was going to break her neck. Both of these women are absolutely crazy."

"But we love them," Anna added.

"That we do," Lily smiled.

Ceili squinted into the horizon and splashed her sister sitting ten feet away. "There's a nice set coming up! You get first choice! I won't go until after you've caught one!"

Elsa's eyes widened with excitement. She was getting better at predicting waves. Sure, she didn't know how many waves this set would have, but she could tell that they were going to be big.

And they were.

The first wave rolled underneath Elsa's board, nearly lifting her up until she peaked at the top of where her head had previously been before easing her back down into the trough. She had learned to never take the first wave. That was something rookies and people who didn't know proper surf etiquette did. She wasn't going to be put at their level, especially since her role model was sitting fifteen feet away.

A wave of anxiety suddenly ripped through the blonde as she descended the back of the wave. If the first of the set had been that big, the next two or three were going to be _huge!_ She had never ridden waves this big before.

She saw the next wave rolling towards her and felt her stomach drop into a black hole. This one was even bigger than the first one. There was no way she could handle it!

She glanced over at her sister quickly. The white haired woman was smiling at her with her arms crossed over her chest. That was all she needed.

A fiery look of determination sparked in Elsa's eyes as she quickly turned her board around, plopped down onto her stomach, and paddled as fast as she could. She felt the base of the wave suddenly lift her up from behind and pushed herself into a standing position, keeping her knees bent, as she plummeted down the face of the wave. She stomped on her back foot and redirected her direction so she was being pushed along the right half of the wall of water.

Her heart was pounding in her ears as she focused on keeping her balance. The sound of white water crashing behind her as she was propelled forward by the wave's momentum sent a whirlwind of euphoria through her. She dragged her fingers along the wave face and screamed in excitement.

When the wave was finally spent, Elsa jumped off her board so it was between her and the shore. She resurfaced with a loud gasp and quickly grabbed onto the floating platform as she screamed from another riptide of excitement. A second joyous shout could be heard and she scanned the water to find where it came from. She yelled in encouragement when she saw her sister completely tearing up the wave she had caught.

"_WOO! GO, CEILI! GO!_"

Ceili plummeted down the face of the largest wave yet. Water sprayed in every direction as she completed cut-back after cutback before finally entering a tunnel created by the wave. She stared down the barrel of the wave as she tried to use the momentum of the wave to her advantage.

The barrel was closing. She wasn't going to make it. This was going to be close.

She shot out of the wave like a bat out of Hell and punched the air triumphantly as her surfboard came to a stop, dropping her into the water.

Elsa smiled and squealed in delight as she watched her sister resurface. However, that feeling was short lived when she suddenly felt herself being lifted again. Her head whirled around and she stared wide eyed in fear as another, gigantic wave suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"_Fuck!_"

The wave crashed on top of her and sent her tumbling towards shore. She had no idea where she was. She was up, down, left, right, all over the place. The current from the wave was tossing her like a ragdoll in the dryer. She could feel her surfboard pulling against her leash, dragging her this way and that, as it was caught by the massive wave. Salt water managed to seep into her mouth, up her nose, and down her throat as she cartwheeled in the white water.

Panic rose in her chest, but she kept it at bay. She had to stay calm. This would all be over soon. She could already feel the wave subsiding. She just had to hold her breath a little longer and it would all be over with. She just had to keep calm.

And then it was done. The water was completely calm. Elsa broke the surface gasping for air as she coughed up salty sea water.

The platinum blonde made her way to her surfboard and clung to it like her life depended on it. Her throat burned and her stomach felt nauseous from the salt water that had been forced into her gut. She coughed harder and harder in an attempt to even vomit the water, and finally all the salty liquid came spraying out of her mouth.

When she was finally able to control her breathing, she held her hand up and rested her head against her surfboard. Ceili showed up a few seconds later, riding in on a smaller wave. She leapt from her board and swam over to where Elsa was panting on her life raft.

"Elsa, are you alright?" the white haired woman exclaimed. She reached over Elsa's board and grabbed her younger sister's hands. "Elsa, say something!"

Elsa turned her head and beamed up at her older sister. "That was _awesome_!"

Ceili shook her head and splashed a small amount of water at her sister's face. "Dammit, Snow Cub, don't scare me like that! You know that holding your hand up means you need help!"

The blonde smiled even wider. "I know, but I wanted to get your attention."

Ceili sighed and kissed her little maniac on the forehead. "What am I going to do with you?"

Elsa pondered for a second. "Love me forever?"

"I think I can manage that," Ceili laughed. She hauled the weakened blonde onto her surfboard and they both went back out into the ocean. A high pitched shriek sounded from the shore and they both looked to see Anna jumping up and down and shouting at them.

"Elsa! ELSA! Elsa, are you alright?"

The platinum blonde propped herself up on her elbows and blew a kiss at her girlfriend. Anna flushed bright red and stopped bouncing. Her hands balled into fists and a new rant flew from her mouth.

"_Elsa Winter-Wolf, I'm going to kill you! Do you know how worried I was? You scared the **shit** out of me! Don't ever do that again, or else I swear to GOD I'll break up with you in a heartbeat!_"

The two sisters paddled back into shore after a half hour of listening to Anna yell at the two of them for Elsa's tumble in the water. Elsa was beaming with pride for finally catching a bigger wave than her sister's, but Ceili was smirking triumphantly for successfully riding the most waves. All in all, it was a win-win situation.

Ceili took Elsa's surfboard and went to strap it to the top of their vehicle while the blonde tried desperately to calm Anna's nerves. Much to the platinum blonde's dismay, the red head sure knew how to hold a grudge, and trying to take a logical approach to this clearly wasn't working.

"I was worried about you!" Anna yelled childishly.

"I was perfectly fine," Elsa repeated for the fifteenth time.

"How was I supposed to know? I suddenly saw you get thrown around by a tsunami!"

"That wasn't a tsunami. It was a slightly above average wave for this time of day. I'm fine."

"You puked in the ocean, Elsa! You're not fine!"

"It was just a little salt water. It happens. I still feel a little nauseous, but a little ice cream will help with that."

"_See? You just admitted that you aren't feeling good!_"

Elsa sighed irritably. "This isn't my first time surfing, Anna. I know my limits and when I've been hurt. Why can't you just trust me?"

Anna stomped her foot. "It's not that I don't trust you! It's just that…that…._UGH!"_ She kicked up sand and kissed the blonde forcefully, to Hell if Ceili and her mother were around.

Elsa's eyes widened as the red head pulled out of the kiss. "Now I'm really confused."

"I was worried, Elsa," Anna repeated. "I've never seen someone surf before. I didn't know if you were severely hurt or not, and when I saw Ceili suddenly swimming towards you when you finally resurfaced I thought something horrible happened. The look on her face made me think that maybe you were unconscious or something."

Elsa kicked herself mentally. That's what she got for raising her hand when she didn't really need help. Now she was the girl who cried wolf.

"Anna, I'm fine. I promise." She stroked her girlfriend's cheek with her thumb. "We still have all afternoon here, so can we forget about surfing and enjoy ourselves?"

The strawberry blonde crossed her arms and tried to pout, but the soft smile on Elsa's lips made Anna's resolve melt like an ice cube on the sidewalk. She threw her arms around the blonde's neck and hugged her tight.

"Alright, I'll let it slide this one time." She opened her eyes and blinked in confusion. "Elsa, what's your sister doing?"

Elsa turned around and saw her sister talking with two males as she rinsed off the two surfboards at the shower station. They were fairly handsome men: tall, lean, and muscular. One had brown hair; the other had black hair and slight stubble on his chin. They were both shirtless and talking to the white haired woman with eyes that showed they were on a mission.

The blonde's eyebrows furrowed. "Oh no, if they think they can flirt with my sister, they've got another thing coming."

"If who think they can flirt with your sister?"

The two teens jumped and whirled around to see Lily staring at them in confusion. They hadn't noticed that the older woman had left their little camp until it was too late. She glanced over their shoulders and saw the two men and Ceili laughing about something as she placed the two surfboards on top of their car.

A soft smile spread across the brunette's lips and she sauntered past the two girls towards the car. Elsa and Anna stared in amused horror as Lily confronted the group surrounding the car. "Someone's in trouble," they cooed in unison.

"Thank you, guys, really, but I'm not interested. I'm already in a relationship," Ceili explained for the third time as she strapped the surfboards to the top of the car.

"Hey, I'm sure your boyfriend wouldn't notice if you snuck away for a couple of hours," the brunette persuaded. "It's not like we're asking you to have sex with us. We're asking if you want to come to a party. There's a major difference."

"Parties usually lead to sex," the white haired woman countered. "I'm happily in a relationship. Now, could you please leave me alone?"

"Hey, hey, we're sorry if we came off too strong, baby," the black haired man interjected. "We're just wondering if you'd like to hang out is all."

Ceili sighed heavily as she locked the car. Damn, these men were persistent. She had already told them she wasn't interested. What else did she need to say in order for them to leave her alone? She was trying to be nice, but if they didn't get away from her she would have to resort to violence.

She turned back towards the two men and smiled warmly at them. "Thanks, but no thanks. Now, if you two don't get the fuck out of here, I can assure you that there's going to be some poor leopard shark sitting in the shallows that's going to be wondering why two penises suddenly dropped on him."

"What's going on here?" a sweet, irritated voice asked.

The three turned their heads simultaneously to see Lily walking towards them. Her eyes were glued on her girlfriend as she sashayed over to the car, making sure that her hips kept a nice snap every other step as she walked. The very air around her almost seemed to kneel before this queen that had come out of nowhere.

Ceili never thought she could be so relieved that her shorts were already soaked from the ocean at the sight of her girlfriend strutting towards her. She could even ignore the fact that she was glaring at her with heated eyes. It was hard to tell if the glare was towards here or if it was filled with murderous intent for the men, but she didn't care.

Lily wrapped her arms around the white haired woman's neck and kissed her passionately. "Ceili, you were taking so long I decided to come over and see if you needed help. Who are these guys? Are they friends of yours?"

Elsa and Anna gagged as they watched their parents practically make out in front of them; one more for mocking than in actual disgust.

"I didn't need to see that," Anna groaned.

"You saw them in post sex mode and you're disgusted by _that_?" Elsa asked incredulously.

They watched as the two men only seemed to be spurred on in whatever they were doing before Lily kissed Ceili fully on the lips. The two women's attempts at getting the two to leave were becoming more and more evident as time passed. It would have been hilarious…if it wasn't fueling an angry fire in both of the girls' stomachs.

"I can't believe they think they have a chance at either of them," Anna huffed. "Don't they see that Ceili and Mom are perfectly happy together? …What are you doing?"

Elsa had gone back to their "camp" and was ruffling through her day pack. She pulled out an oversized, black and grey hoodie, and slipped it over her head. "Trust me. This will get rid of them for sure. I used to do this a lot as a kid to get guys away from Ceili when they started flirting with her."

Anna stared at her girlfriend incredulously. "Wait, you mean you would cock-block your sister?"

"It wasn't cock-blocking," Elsa explained as she tied her hair in her famous braid and ruffled her bangs. "I just…didn't want her to have divided attention…is all…"

A snort ripped through Anna's nose. "Wait, you were jealous? You've been trying to get Ceili in a relationship for, what, six years and before you never wanted her to date someone because you wanted all her attention for yourself? Oh, God, Elsa, that's so adorable I don't know what to say!"

Elsa blushed slightly as she stood up. "Just tell me how I look."

Anna looked the blonde up and down. It was strange. She looked…younger somehow. Not much younger, but still younger.

"You look like your fourteen," she admitted. "How is your looking younger going to deter those sleaze balls from hitting on our parents?" A large hoodie suddenly slammed into her face.

"Ugh! I swear this gets harder to do the older I get!" Elsa groaned as she walked up to her girlfriend. "Put that on and follow my lead."

"O-okay," Anna slipped the hoodie over her head and watched in confusion as her girlfriend suddenly went all starry eyed and her voice sweetened.

"Mama! Mama!" The blonde sprinted over to where the two women were trying to deter the two men and threw herself at her sister. "Mama, you said that we were going to go get ice cream, remember?"

"_Oh, I got it now! Elsa, you cheeky bitch,_" Anna thought deviously. She pinched her cheeks and ran up to her mother with the same child-like demeanor the blonde had demonstrated.

"Mommy! Mommy! Can we go get ice cream now?" She flung her arms around her mother and nuzzled her face into the woman's bosom.

The two men jumped back as their eyes nearly bulged out of their heads.

"Whoa! Hold on a second! You never told us you had kids!" The black haired man exclaimed.

Ceili turned her attention to the two retreating men. "Oh? I didn't? I'm sorry. I thought I had told you that I had a little girl. She's big for her age. I know," she nuzzled her nose against Elsa's, "but I still love my little Snow Cub."

Elsa giggled girlishly. "Mama, stop it! You're embarrassing me!"

The two men stared in horror as the turned from Ceili and Elsa to Lily and Anna. The brunette turned to Lily and pointed at her with a shaking finger. "Y-You have a kid too?"

Lily nodded and hugged Anna tight. "Of course I do! I could have sworn I told you about my baby girl." She kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"So," both women smirked at the men at the same time, "did you still want us to come with you to your party?"

The black haired man elbowed his friend. "Dude, I can handle lesbians, but lesbians with kids? That's too kinky for me! I'm getting out of here!"

The two men bolted down the beach, leaving the four women standing outside of their car laughing.

"That was awesome!" Anna squealed.

"I told you it would work," Elsa giggled uncontrollably.

Lily and Ceili stared at their two brilliant girls as their laughter subsided. Ceili ruffled the two girls' hair as she roped them into a hug. The two girls giggled even louder.

"Come on," the white haired woman grinned as she put on a small backpack, "I saw an ice cream shop just up the boardwalk. I think we need to get our little heroines a treat."

Elsa and Anna went on ahead as they wrapped their arms around each other's waists. Their laughter could be heard all the way down the boardwalk as their parental figures followed close behind with smiles on their faces. To everyone else, this would have been a disaster, but to them it was just another day at the beach.

* * *

**Hello, Dears! Well, how was that chapter for everyone? It's really difficult to type up a physical activity in third person. I hope I did a decent job.**


End file.
